Writer's Block
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Part of Sin's Story Starts. Glen/OC/Mark. Could you choose between two men that inspire you? No? Well neither can she.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sinfully Sined's writing challenge. With a DK twist of course. Enjoy all! Oh and I own nothing, just in case anyone thought I did.

_Glen Jacobs aka Kane decided that he need some time away. But what happens when he gets home to find out that he had a new neighbor and she just happened to be his favorite writer of all time? And what happens when he finds out that all her heroes were based from him and the Undertaker? Now what happens when Mark aka Undertaker comes to visit for a week to find out that his neighbor was a fine redhead? Glen knew his weakness for redheads. Will all hell break loose and one friendship be destroyed when she picks one of them or will she pick neither of them_.

He never pegged himself as one to read soft core porn. Yet here he was enjoying a book that could only be described as such. They were on a flight over to Iraq for their annual Christmas with the Troops special. Glen had forgotten his book in the hotel and Mark had fallen asleep, leaving him bored out of his mind. All that he had on him was a black permanent marker, and he had already colored all of Mark's fingernails black. Snickering he pictured Mark chasing Jeff around threatening him for it. Glen had leaned back against his seat and was staring at the ceiling of the plane when he over heard Beth asking Mickie about the book she was reading. Mickie giggled and started to tell Beth about the book in a whisper. It sounded like a good whodunit book so far and intrigued Glen turned around and peeked over the back of his seat. Both Diva's seen him and looked back curiously at him.

"Can we help you Glen?" Mickie asked.

"Yea, do you have an extra book?"

"Sure....lemme get in my carry-on." She said.

"Wait is it like the one you were telling Beth about? I like crime novels." He said before she got out of her seat.

"I dunno, it's by the same author. I just got it."

"Have you read that one?" He asked as he pointed to the book in her hand.

"Yea. I've read it a couple of times. It's one of my favorites." She said blushing.

"Can I read that one then?"

"Alright."

Mickie handed Glen the book and looked over at Beth, smothering a laugh. He wondered what was so funny but decided to ignore it. Diva's were weird anyways, they probably were laughing about something stupid; like Santino's unibrow or Regals love-handles. He settled down into his seat and opened the book more than ready to lose himself in a good crime novel. The first couple of chapters were good, they were decribing a female detective on the trail of a deranged serial killer, bent on recreating the Jack the Ripper killings.

Only the killer's city of choice? Washington DC. Oh and the killer appeared to be female as well, all the victims were male exotic dancers. A unique twist, Glen couldn't remember reading a book with a female killer before. The descriptions of victims were highly detailed, something that really made the book stand out.

Chapter five threw him for a loop. The detective had found one of the victims barely breathing and had called the the EMTs resulting in the man living. When she went to ask him about the incident it turned into a large, explicit sex scene. He blushed red and slammed the book closed, breathing heavy. What in the hell kind of book was this? Cautiously he opened the book again and peeked at the second paragraph of Chapter five.

_Detective Sellner was standing in Stauffer's livingroom, watching as he slowly got to his feet. The ragged scar from the attack ran from his right shoulder to his left hip and the woman in her wanted to comfort and ease his pain, however the detective in her wanted answers. Stauffer got closers and she shifted from foot to foot, the predatory gleam in his eye making her slightly wary. She swallowed hard as he got with in arms reach, and raised her chin a notch._

_"Detective. It's nice to see you again." He said as he eyed her appreciatively._

_"Not as nice as it is to see you up and walking." Her skirt felt like it was riding up and she fought the urge to tug on it. "I have a few questions to ask you."_

_"Like what detective?"_

_"I need you to tell me everything you remember about the attack."_

_"I really can't remember, it's all hazy." He said as he licked his lips._

_"Well tell me what you do remember." _

_"Hmm, well it started I was leaving the club. Walking across the parking lot behind the building. I heard footsteps, but didn't think nothing of it, there were three of us getting off at that time. Then I felt hands running over my back, caressing my ass." He demonstrated, pulling Sellner close and reaching under the him of her skirt to rub lightly. "At that time I thought it was a fan so I leaned back, saying something along the lines 'Craving more huh?' The hands continued to roam, finding their way to my dick." His hands teased the edge of her panties, one finger slipping inside. _

_Sellner's breathing became erratic as Stauffer plunged his finger inside of her then added another one. His voice became a background noise as she felt heat radiating from her core. Just as she was about to scream her release Stauffer pulled his fingers out and took a step away. Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to locate him. Barely she registered him talking, she suddenly wanted to taste him._

Glen slammed the book back closed. His jeans felt a little tight and he groaned as he pictured the scene in his mind. This wasn't the type of book he needed to read when there was no way he could relieve the pressure. He took a deep breath and turned around in his chair to give the book back to Mickie, but she had fallen asleep. With a little sigh he turned back around and looked at the book in his hand.

There was nothing on the cover that even hinted at what was going on. The more he stared at it the more he wanted to find out if how far she would go to get her information. Almost reluctantly he opened the book back to the page he had been reading and picked up where he left off, finding himself drawn into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Not quite sure what the twist is gonna be yet. But I know that there is going to be no slash in this...if I can help it. More like a traditional romance hopefully. Anyways Thank You to all my readers and those that reviewed the first chappy. Hugs and M&M cookies for all_.

Glen had finished the book by the time the plane landed. The ending had blown him away and he was still trying to wrap his head around it as they disembarked. The detective had stumbled upon the the killer accidentally. The killer then seduced the detective and killed her while they were having sex. It was the first time he had ever seen a book end with not only a lesbian sex scene, but also with the main character getting killed off. Other than one other thing stuck out in his mind. The detective's superior officer was like a mix of his ring character and Mark. The attitude was cold and detached, yet he could tell that he had emotions running just under the surface. The description was almost a dead ringer for Mark, from the auburn hair down to his stride. The only difference was that the writer didn't mention anything about tattoos.

Even the amusing sight of Mark chasing Jeff Hardy through the airport couldn't shake him from his thoughts about the book. Mickie passed him in the terminal and he hurried to catch up with her. Gently he grabbed her arm, then handed the book back to her when she turned around.

"Wow, done already?" She asked as she looked at the cover.

"Yea. It was really good." He said with a slight blush.

"She's explicit isn't she?" Mickie smirked.

"You could say that..."

"That's why I like her. That and her dominate male characters remind me of someone."

"Who?" Glen asked, wondering if she that the same thing he had.

"That's just it I dunno. It really like a melding of two people. Sometimes it bugs the hell out of me because it's probably right in front of my face." Her smirk turned into an embarrassed smile.

"She's got other books out?" Glen's interest was peaked, if all her books were like the one he handed Mickie they'd be worth checking out.

"Yea, she's got about six others out...I have four of them on me you if want to borrow them."

"Sure...I mean if you don't mind."

"Nah, besides I have her new one that I want to read, which you can borrow after I'm done."

Mickie dug into her carry-on and pulled out four other books and handed them to Glen. His blush grew deeper as he stuffed them deep into his bag and smiled when he looked back up. She patted his arm and walked away, joining Beth and Victoria by the baggage claim. His heart was racing as he thought about what the other books would contain. Would they be like first one he read and be set in a crime? Or would they encompass different time periods? As his mind ran in circles over the possibilities Mark and Jeff went racing past him again and without thinking he stuck his foot out and tripped Mark, making the older man land face first on the terminal floor. Jeff turned around and laughed once before melting into the sea of his fellow superstars.

"Is there a reason why you saved Hardy boy?" Mark growled as he got back to his feet.

"Yea." Glen replied absentmindedly.

"And that would be?" Mark pressed when Glen didn't go any further.

"Huh?"

"Why did you save the Hardy boy's worthless hide?"

"Oh, because we're supposed to act our age. And while it's almost ok for Jeff to run around like an eight year old, it's not for you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Vince said as he walked up behind them. "How can I get the younger guys to behave when some of the older members of the rosters don't. I expect this type of thing from Jeff, but not you Mark."

Both men turned around and ducked their heads sheepishly, murmuring apologizes lowly. Vince laughed and walked on, heading over to a group of the younger stars, turning his Mr. McMahon face on as he approached them. Mark looked over at Glen and shoved him, smiling as he then started over to the baggage claim. With a smirk Glen followed, his mind back on the books that were safely stowed in his bag. F. Daegan was about to become one of his favorite authors, he just didn't know it at that point in time.

* * *

Fiona was looking over the spacious bi-level she had just purchased. It was out in the country and sat on a few acres, it had an old decrepit stable behind the house that she planned of fixing up. She could just see the faint outline of her neighbors house off in the distance and it was comforting thought if there was any type of trouble they were close enough to help, but not close enough to be nosey. A gust of chilly wind rushed past her and she hugged herself as she continued to stare at the stark beauty of the land. She could almost picture what the fields would look like come spring, when everything was awash in colors. That thought in itself made Fiona smile and with one last look at the landscape she walked inside.

So far the only things that she had in the house was her bedroom set, her boxes and her dogs. Both of which were snoozing in front on the fireplace. At the sound of her steps in the kitchen the rottweiler lifted his head and looked around, thumping his tail happily when she came into view. She knelt down and scratched him behind his ear, giggling as he covered her face with sloppy dog kisses. The shepard just shifted over to his side, lifting his front paws into the air begging silently for her to rub his stomach.

"Well boys, looks like we're home." She said as she got back to her feet and headed over to island in the kitchen where her laptop was sitting.

She sat down on her chair and opened the computer to stare at the beginning of her next book. The words blurred together and she shut the computer again, sighing as she rested her head on her hand and looked out the sliding glass doors. She had been grappling with writers block since before the move and Fiona had been hoping that the change in scenery would smash through the block but so far nothing was helping. She got up and move restlessly through the house, ending up in her room staring at her tv. Like every other time she had writers block she turned to the one thing that could always jump start her creativity. The WWE.

She rifled through the box marked movies until she found the latest pay-per-view she had gotten, Cyber Sunday. Both of her favorite superstars were in it and after she popped into the player she settled back on the bed, her dogs joining her. With remote in hand she pressed play, ready to lose herself to her guilty little pleasure. With a grin she listened to King and Cole bickering back and forth, Lawler had always been one of her favorite commentators, the other being JBL. As Kane faced off against Rey she found herself creating an internal dialogue for the Big Red Monster.

Like always it prompted her jot down fragments of dialogue and a basic outline for her next leading man. She strove to capture the brutal beauty of Kane, his was a thoughtful, misunderstood persona. She didn't once think that he really liked to inflict pain, but it was all he had been taught to do. In fact she liked to believe that he felt the pain he inflicted onto others and the only way to stop the feeling was to hurt the other person until they could no longer feel. It was like her ace in the hole, and she almost always based her male leads off of Kane and his brother The Undertaker.

They always seemed to motivate her and sometimes Fiona felt as if she was writing down her fantasies rather than the story she had carefully thought out. In her latest book she had spent more time developing the attitude of her male lead, which just happened to bear the name Cain. Normally she used 'Taker's look with Kane's attitude, but in this case she reversed the equation. She used Masked Kane's body template and Ministry of Darkness 'Taker's attitude. The finally result was a dark and seductive manipulator that felt he was doing the work of a higher power by killing innocent women. Of course the other lead in the book was male as well, leading into a homosexual encounter between the two. For that character she lapsed back into her original formula, Kane's personality and Taker's body. It was set back in renaissance time England, which also lead to a brief cameo by a Finlay like character.

Surprisingly it sold rather well, moving up to number two on the New York's best seller list. At first she was worried that someone might recognize the lay out for the characters, but as time went on she grew more comfortable. If they realized, they didn't care, but then again most women would love to be in the situations she wrote about. Not the murder scenes but definitely the visceral sex scenes. As Fiona watched the men move on the screen she started to wonder about the real men under the gimmick.

She had done some research on them, mainly so that she could blend the outrageous gimmick persona with a softer everyman persona, and wondered what they were like in person. She pictured 'Taker as a sexually aggressive alpha male, he just seemed to exude that aura. It was part of the reason that she had liked the American Badass gimmick, she felt like she was seeing the real him. Kane hit her as being an intellectual, more interested in the mechanics of something yet not afraid to get his hands dirty. His more human mentality that they showed during his run with Helms gave her a peek into his lighter, more humorous side and she liked what she had seen.

_Mark and Glen_. The names stuck out in her mind. She tried to stay away from using those names in her writing, she was convinced that if she did then her readers would make the connection and she'd be in deep trouble. And the last thing she needed was for Vincent Kennedy McMahon to be breathing down her neck for copyright infringement. Fiona drifted off to sleep with the gongs ringing, a smile on her face as the Brothers of Destruction invaded her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I didn't put this in the 1st or 2nd chappy, but I don't own anyone in this other than Fiona..at this point. Anyways enjoy everyone and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! _

During the short tour of Iraq, the UK, Scotland, Ireland and Spain Glen managed to read every book by F. Daeganthat he could find. At any given time he andMickie could be found discussing the plot or character development. In fact they spent so much of their free time together that there were rumors flying aroundback stage that they were an item. Something that the both of them found extremely hilarious. On the flight back to the states Glen was rereading her first book, and he was convinced more than ever that she based her characters off of various wrestlers. Especially him and Mark, he could pick out traits from them in almost all her male leads. Mickie didn't think so, she was leaning towards Randy Orton and John Cena. The very thought of someone basing characters off of Cena and Orton made Glen laugh, but he didn't in front of Mickie.

Somewhere during chapter sixteen he nodded off, clutching the book to his chest. In his dreams he replayed scene's from the books, most of which had him twitching in his sleep. When he awoke some time later he stretched and rubbed the back of his head, the movement knocking the book to the floor with a dull 'thump'. Mark, whom had just woken up as well seen it fall and reached down to retrieve it. Glen turned a light shade of pink as Mark turned it over in his hands.

"Never pegged you as a smut reader." He said with a smirk as he opened to a random page.

"Uh-well, you know me, I'll read anything if I'm bored enough."

"You must be bored as hell to read this then." Mark closed the book and handed it back, noticing that once again his nails had been painted black. "Excuse me." He growled as he headed out to the isle. "HARDY!!!" He yelled.

"What?" Came two sleepy replies from somewhere in the back.

Mark didn't answer, he just took off towards the back row where Matt and Jeff were trying to get some sleep. Faintly Glen heard 'thump's, 'thwack's, and the occasional "OUCH!" With a small grin he picked up where he left off, the female lead had just discovered that male lead was trying to kill the queen. A few minutes later Mark climbed back over him and dropped down in his chair, wiping his hands on his jeans. Glen looked over and shook his head.

"You do know that you don't have to solve everything with violence...don't you?"

"Funny, this coming from someone that on live t.v. said that pulling the wings off of insects and small birds brings him pleasure. I thought you would love to hear the melodious groaning and whimpering of the Hardy boys as I pummel them both."

"Mm, hmm....wait, why did you pummel Matt. He didn't do anything....did he?"

"Nope, but I'd rather beat him to the punch...teach him a lesson before he gets it into his head to avenge his poor, beaten brother."

"In other words, Jeff pulled Matt in front of him to stop the beating."

"Pretty much."

Glen shook his head again and dived back into the book, even though he knew how it would end he still felt the excitement he felt the first time he read it. Mark tilted his seat back and was soon snoring. The rest of the plane ride was quiet and it gave Glen some time to reflect on the books. So far most of them contained, murder, conspiracy, and lots of sex between both male and female characters, female/female characters, and even one book had male and male characters going at it. To be able to write the scenes as explicitly as she had he wondered if she was getting laid regularly. He didn't think that he knew of any women that wanted to be handcuffed and whipped lightly with a cat-o-nine tails. And the way she described it was almost as if Glen could feel the leather slipping along his back, his sides and other places.

As they disembarked Glen felt a spasm go through his back and dropped his carry-on, wincing as he pushed against the lower part. The pain increased and he drew in a breath as he then tried to straighten up. He thought back over his matches, trying to figure out when this particular injury happened. The only one he could think of was when he was standing back first against the apron and Rey surprised him with a 619 to the face. It had been a tag match between him and Henry against Rey and Kofi. He and Kofi were on the outside and he had been standing near the ring as he stomped on Kofi's hands. Since he was on the floor it connected hard, sending him smashing into the apron. After a minute the pain subsided and he was able to walk the rest of the way into the terminal. Although once he got past the waiting area the pain seemed to return ten-fold.

With a gasp he dropped to his knees, sending even more pain radiating through his body. Tears leaked out from under his eyelids and he dimly heard people buzzing around him. The next thing he knew he was being lifted from both sides. He cracked one eye open and seen Mark on one side and Paul Wight on the other. Between the two they managed to get him back to the plastic seats and sat him down gingerly.

"Hey man, you alright?' Paul asked as Mark went and retrieved his back from where he dropped it.

"Yeah, I think I need to take some time off though." Glen said as the pain started again.

"Ya think? I haven't seen you go down that quickly since you passed out watching me get a tat done." Mark said was he joined them, setting his bag down on the chair next to him.

"So the sight of blood makes me a little squeamish." Glen grimaced as a another pain rocketed through him.

"How? After all the people that you've busted open, and all the times you've bled, how in the hell could the sight of blood make you sick?" Paul asked as he dropped down into a chair across from him.

"It just does, most of the time I'm able to ignore it but if there's too much I then I get sick."

"Alright enough chatter, I'm going to go get Vince so we can get this time off rolling." Mark headed over to the ticket counter where Vince was talking something over with one of the on site managers.

"How long are you wanting to be gone?" Paul asked quietly, not wanting to let everyone and their mama's know about it.

"I'm thinking after Backlash."

"Four months?"

"Yea, it'll give me time to rest up and heal everything."

"You're willingly going to miss Wrestlemania?"

"Yes. I don't have a big push happening this year like I did last year. And it's not like RAW will suffer. They have 'Mike Knox' to terrorize the roster. I'm just worn out, and if I don't let my back heal then it could take me out of the game for good."

"I guess you're right. But what are you going to do with all that time to yourself?"

"There are some things that I need to do around the house, but mostly I'm going to relax and just enjoy the quiet."

"Ok, Glen Vince is going to have one of the trainers look at you when we get back to HQ and then he said we'll go from there. Do you think you'll be able to make it out to the rental?"

"Yea, the pain's almost gone now."

Mark nodded but picked up his bag and walked behind him, Paul doing the same. Out in the car Mark put Glen in the back seat so he could lay down while he and Paul sat up front talking about upcoming shows and pay-per-veiws. Glen really didn't have much to contribute so he just rested his head on his hands and stared at the ceiling, mentally tallying up what he had to get done before the worse of winter hit. He knew he had to winterize his house and garage, then he had get the fluids changed in his SUV along with getting the snow tires put on. But other than that he honestly had nothing to do, and he relished the long stretch of down time he hoped he'd get. Soon they were walking in the double doors of TitanTowers and standing by the receptionist desk were two trainers waiting on them.

"Mr. Jacobs, Mr. McMahon called and wanted us to have a look at you. Seems you had a little mishap in the plane terminal." The older looking one said poiletly as they headed down the hall to the examination rooms.

"You could call it that. I had a tag match against Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston and Rey surprised me with a 619. It wasn't in the run through so I didn't expect it. I ended up lower back first into the ring apron." Glen explained.

"I see, are there any other injuries that you've had lately?"

"No big ones, my knee has been acting up a little here and there but nothing serious."

"Ok. Well go ahead and strip down to your boxers please, we're going to take a few x-rays and an MRI see if we can't pinpoint what's going on."

The two trainers left, talking amongst themselves quietly. Glen did as he was told and was soon sitting on the exam table swinging his legs back and forth in a bored manner. The walls in the room were a pale blue and there were some framed pictures on the wall, but it didn't distract from the hospital like feel of the room. After a few minutes the trainers came back into the room and preformed the routine blood pressure tests and what not, keeping up a light stream of conversation.

"So Mr. Jacobs..."

"Call me Glen please, Mr. Jacobs makes me feel old."

"Fine, Glen. The basics look good, seems you have been taking really good care of yourself in that respect. So how about we go and get the other stuff out of the way."

"Sounds good. You're not going to make me get in a wheel chair are you?"

"Do you want one?"

"No, I'd rather walk."

"Deal, well let's get going. Don't want to keep your friends waiting out there too long."

Forty-five minutes later Glen was back in the exam room talking to Mark. The trainers said that he could come in to keep Glen company as they looked at the results. Paul had left, but told Mark to tell Glen goodbye for him. Glen was back up on the exam table

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" Mark asked as Glen slipped his shirt on over his head.

"I'm going to the store."

"What for?"

"Food. There's none in the house, I haven't been home in little over three months. Well there might be a can of tuna in my cupboard. And I hate tuna." Glen said as he made a sour face. "I think that can came with the house. I don't remember buying it." Both of them were laughing when the trainers came back in.

"Glen."

"Yea?"

"We want to put you on leave for a while.."

"How long is a while?"

"Five months to start out with, and then after that we'll do some more tests and go from there. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No...so what's wrong?" Glen said as he felt another twinge.

"There's a disk in your back that's pinched, it's nothing serious but if you put too much pressure on it it'll herniate and then you'll have to go through surgery. But the good news is that if you just relax and stay away from strenuous activity it'll heal itself. Although if the pain starts to come back take two extra strength Tylenol and sit in a warm tub of water. Any other questions?"

"Why five months? John Cena was only out four months with surgery. Glen's not doing that so why five?" Mark asked as he scooted to the edge of his seat.

"Mr. Calaway, I'm sure that you know that Glen is older than Mr. Cena so he's going to need more time to recoup. But we're not only putting him on leave for the back, but his knee as well as some small injuries that have been recorded in his file. It's just a precautionary thing, that's all."

"Yea Mark, I'm no John Cena." Glen snickered as Mark pulled a face.

"Thank god."

"Alright gentlemen if that's all then you are free to leave, and remember no strenuous activity."

"Yes sir."

Glen slid off of the table and he and Mark headed out to the lobby. With a sigh Glen rubbed his lower back lightly, something that caught Mark's attention.

"Is it hurting again?"

"A little."

"Well let's get you home."

"Sounds like a plan." With a grin both men headed out into the cold Connenicut winter.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Still don't own the people you recognize, hell I'm not even sure if I own Chet...for all I know there might actually be a Chet that lives near Glen. So if there is I'm just borrowing him. But I do know that I own Fiona and her plethora of animals. _

Fiona was standing out in the field watching as the decrepit stable fell under the bobcat. So far winter in Tennessee seemed to be mild, during the day it was around 50 and at night maybe mid 30's. After an initial walk through the stable Fiona decided that it would be better if she just leveled it and built a new one. Luckily she had found someone at the local hardware store that not only would do the demolition but would also do the reconstruction. All together it would cost her around thirty-five hundred. Before she hired him though she asked to see proof of his work and even asked around town to see what other people thought. She had heard nothing but good things and after seeing his work felt that she was actually ripping him off.

Her dogs were lying by her side watching the preceedings interestedly and absentmindedly she knelt down and scratched their ears. The man on the bobcat looked over and waved with a smile. She smiled back and headed into the house, the two dogs trailing behind her. The wind had started to blow, making it a little nippy so she thought that he would like a nice cup of coffee. Just as she was pouring it into the cup he came in, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them.

"Alright, so it's down now. I'll start hauling away the debris today and then after I get it all cleaned up we'll go over designs."

"Sounds good, coffee?" She asked, holding the cup out.

"Thank you." He took a sip, then cradled the cup between his hands before speaking again. "One question."

"What?"

"Are you looking for a dirt floor stable or a cement floor stable?"

"A dirt floor. It's better for the horse's feet."

"Sounds good. When are you looking to get this done?"

"It doesn't make much sense to start it now. The actual construction can wait until spring, if that's ok with you."

"Sure, now I have one more question."

"Ok."

"How many horses are you looking to house?"

"One or two. Not too many. But I would like the stable to have at least six stalls." He nodded his head and placed the now empty coffee cup on the counter.

"Thanks for the coffee ma'am, now I'm going to head back outside and start the clean up. Then I'm going to head home for the day."

"Ok, thank you for doing this for me Chet."

"It's not problem. Anything to help out a beautiful woman in need." He smiled.

Fiona grinned and playfully slapped his arm before he headed back out to the downed stable. She took a seat at the bar and stared at the blinking courser on Wordpad. Once again the words were mocking her, everything she tried to put down seemed to go together wrong. The sentences didn't make any sense and the characters came off as too cartoonish. Twice now she had erased the entire thing only to stare at the blank screen. Her notes on the characters were laying by the laptop and she shuffled through them trying to get a handle on the plot that she had had in mind. With a growl she threw the papers up in the air and watched disinterestedly as they fluttered to the ground around her. The rottweiler walked over and sniffed the papers before dropping down heavily on them.

"Good boy Axel." She laughed, he raised his head and gave off a lazy sounding woof, bringing more laughter from her.

The shepherd heard the noise and came clicking into the room, his head tilted to the side and his ears cocked. Fiona patted her leg and the shepherd padded over and laid his head on her lap, licking at her hands. She rubbed his muzzled and scratched under his chin, loving the soft feel of his coat. He lolled his head to the side and it looked like he was grinning. There was a knock on the sliding glass door and Fiona looked up to see Chet waving at her. He mouthed that he was leaving and she waved him off, smiling as the dogs barked half heartedly. After staring at the laptop again she decided to take the dogs out. She slid off the chair and slipped her sweat shirt on then whistled for the dogs.

"Come on boys, lets go."

She opened the doors and laughed as they rushed out, barking as they raced each other across the yard. The wind had died down but there was still a nip in the air and as she walked she hugged herself, lifting her face to the weak winter sun that hung low in the sky. Coming from Michigan she was used to cold weather so this mild weather was a welcome relief. Axel and Slash came running back to her, and she looked confused as Axel sat down in front of her with something orange and fuzzy hanging from his mouth. She knelt down and gently pried it from his mouth and sucked in a breath when she realized that it was a kitten. It didn't look very old and it shaking hard in her hands.

Fiona got back to her feet and pracitcally ran back to the house, Axel and Slash following behind her. She ran a sink full of luke warm water and gently put the kitten in. While to her the water wasn't warm enough she had watched enough 'Animal Precinct' to know that if the water was too warm it would throw the kitten into shock. Carefully she rinsed the kitten off, looking for any puncture wounds. She didn't find any but as the kitten's shaking subsided she looked through the phone book for the number of a vet. Dialing the number she picked the kitten up and wrapped it in a towel then walked over to her sofa and sat down. There was no answer and she hung the phone up.

The kitten let out a soft 'meow' and Fiona looked down then rubbed her finger over the kitten's forehead. It buried itself deeper into the towel and soon a light purring emanated from it. With a small smile Fiona set the towel down on the couch and got back up, heading to the kitchen to find something for it to eat. The only thing that she found that she felt was safe for the kitten to eat was some sliced turkey. She ripped it up into small pieces and popped it into the microwave for a few seconds to warm. After she was sure it wasn't too hot she went back and sat down, picking the kitten up and holding a small piece of turkey out for it. Haltingly the kitten licked at it and finally nibbled on it. Soon all the pieces were gone and the kitten settled down and fell asleep on her chest.

After putting the plate in the sink she made a quick list and headed towards the store, taking Axel with her. The ride to town was a short one and soon she and Axel were walking through Petsmart looking for cat supplies. The cart was practically full and before she left she headed over to the dog toy isle and picked up some rawhides and chew toys for Axel and Slash. At the counter she asked a few questions about the needs of a kitten and the cashier helped her get some milk replacement formula. After she was rung up she headed back to the truck and as she was loading the bed she noticed a familiar figure walking into the store across the street.

Fiona shook her head and her mouth dropped open. In disbelief she rubbed her eyes, questioning her sanity. There was no way that Glen Jacobs, Kane, had just walked into the hardware store across from her. She snorted, convincing herself that she was seeing things and finished loading the truck. Then she snapped the cover down on the bed and climbed behind the wheel. Axel was curled up on the passenger seat and only let out a breath as the truck turned over. She reached over and stroked his head as she drove, still laughing at herself for thinking that a WWE superstar and Kane at that, was in her small town. It did however jump start her creativity and once everything was put away she sat down at her laptop and started to type furiously.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I only own those you don't recognize. Took me forever to plan out this first meeting with Glen, yet the meeting with Mark was one of the first things I had written. -shrugs shoulders- Musi...anyways, Enjoy!_

Glen stretched leisurely, loving the way his satin sheets felt against his skin. Looking back it was probably the best piece of advice that Mark had ever given him. He flicked the tv on and watched the weather for a few minutes before he climbed out of bed, wincing as his bones protested the movement. He yawned as he padded down the stairs, wearing nothing but his well worn flannel lounge pants. Glen then puttered around the kitchen as he waited for his coffee. He had done his winterizing yesterday after he landed and all that was left was for him to go and do some serious shopping.

With cup in hand he sat down at the table and pulled the small notepad and pen over to him. Soon the front of the paper was filled with items and he looked up and gazed around the kitchen as he tried to think of what else he needed. His eyes flicked past the window then went back. Large white snow flakes were drifting lazily past the window. He got up and walked over to the sink and gazed out the window a small grin on his face. He knew that the snow wasn't going to stick, the ground was still too warm. It would be mid-January before they got any real accumulation, but it was still soothing to watch the flakes dance on the wind. The simple beauty of the large white flakes reminded Glen why he loved that time of year and he was suddenly glad he had some time off.

He finished off his coffee and set the cup in the sink, looking out the window one last time before he headed back upstairs to get dressed. He hadn't bothered to unpack his bag yesterday so he picked up his bag and dumped it onto his bed, wrinkling his nose at the smell of stale sweat. With a grimace he walked over to his window and after opening it, tossed the empty bag out onto the ground. He grinned and headed over to his dresser for some better smelling clothes. At the bottom of one of the drawers were a pair of ripped and torn jeans. He pulled them out and looked at them, it had been awhile since he had worn them and decided to see if they still fit.

With a little bit of wiggling he managed to get them on and zipped. He grinned as he looked into the full length mirror on the back of his closet door, they looked painted on. Normally he would have changed out of them but since he was just running to the store he threw on an old black hooded sweatshirt and after slipping his shoes on headed back down stairs. His keys were hanging besides the back door and he grabbed them on his way out. He headed across the backyard to his garage, sticking his tongue out to catch a snow flake here and there. He laughed as he imagined people's faces if they seen him acting like a normal human being. Once in the garage he unlocked his Ford Explorer and after opening the garage door started the SUV.

He sat there for a few minutes, letting the engine warm up as he played with the radio. Satisfied finally with it he pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway. He sang along with the radio as he made his way to town, feeling free and happy for the first time in a long time. Glen was still grinning as he climbed out of the Explorer and headed into the small grocery store that sat at the edge of town. He grabbed a cart and headed over to produce section first. The store had undergone some changes and now had general merchandise as well as groceries. Intrigued he wandered over and browsed through the aisles, placing small things that grabbed his attention.

As he headed back to the grocery side he spotted a section dedicated to books. On a whim he decided to go over and see what type of selection they had. Most were run of the mill romance novels and one entire 'wall' was covered in magazines. Near the bottom of one of the shelves he seen the newest WWE Magazine and laughed as he picked it up. There were some other people in the section with him and looked over at him oddly. He knew that they recongized him, but they couldn't place where they knew him from. He put the magazine back and left the aisle, only to stop as a name popped out at him from one of the end caps. He picked up the book and turned it over, making sure that it wasn't one that he had already read and then placed it in the cart.

Glen pulled out his cell and text Mickie, letting her know that F. Daegan had a new book out. He then headed back to the groceries, his stomach reminding him loudly why he came to the store. His cart was full as he headed towards the checkout, yet he had the distinct feeling that he had forgotten something. Just before he hopped in line he did a mental check list of the contents of his cart.

"Eggs, bread, cheese, steak, bagels, cream cheese.....Milk!" Glen smacked his forehead as he headed back to the dairy cooler to grab a gallon.

At the cooler he seen a petite red head staring at the milk through the glass. She looked to be no taller than his chin, and the clothes she wore hid any curves that she had. Her hair was a deep auburn color that seemed to be aflame when the light hit it a certain way and Glen found himself watching her every move. Almost silently he headed over and stood next to her as she continued to stare at the gallons of milk. He seen in the reflection that she was nibbling her bottom lip as she stared.

"What did your lips ever do to you?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Eep!" She jumped and spun around, her eyes going wide as she looked up at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I thought you seen me in the glass."

"N-no."

"I'm Glen." He stuck his hand out, locking eyes with her.

"I'm Fiona." She said breathlessly as she hesitantly took his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So what has you so enthralled?"

"Wha? Oh, I was debating on which one to get my kitten." She said, turning back to the cooler. "He won't drink the milk replacement formula so I thought he might drink regular milk."

"Oh. I would try the whole milk, more vitamins you know." Glen seen her watching him in the reflection of the glass and smiled, chuckling slightly as she blushed.

"Thank you. I was thinking of maybe the 2%, but that makes more sense." She reached opened the door and grabbed out a gallon. "Well thanks again." She nodded her head at him and started to walk past, but stopped when she seen the book laying in the cart.

"Do you read F. Daegan?" He asked as she looked back up at him.

"You could say that." She said softly.

"She's good isn't she?"

"How do you know that it's a she? The 'F' could stand for Frank, or Fernando. The author could be a guy."

"Come on, anyone that writes the love scenes like the ones in the books has to be a female."

"That's rather sexiest dontcha think?"

"She writes about bondage, S&M and even rape, among other things. Not only is the author a she, but I bet she's not been laid in a long while."

"Really?" She said coolly. "Maybe she's getting laid every night, but her significant other doesn't do it for her."

"Either way she's in need of a good fuck." Glen slapped his hand over his mouth as her mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm so sorry. I'm used to discussing this with Mickie and she says the same thing. I didn't mean to offend you."

She didn't say anything, she just turned around and walked towards the checkout lanes. Glen sighed and grabbed a gallon of milk before he followed her, wanting to make up for the slip of his tongue.

"_In need of a good fuck? What in the hell was I thinking?_" He thought as he seen her in line a few feet from him.

He hurried over and got in line behind her, bumping her lightly with his cart. When she turned around to say something to him, he smiled apologetically. She rolled her eyes and turned back around, ignoring him completely. Glen cleared his throat to get her attention again, but when that didn't work he nudged her with the cart, this time bending down to make it look like he was tying his shoe.

"Would you mind backing up a little bit. You keep hitting me with your cart." She said acidly.

"I'm sorry." He said unrepentantly.

She snorted and set her milk on the belt along with a milky way bar she had picked up. As the belt moved her small order forward, Glen pulled the cart back so that he could move in front of it to unload it. This put him directly behind Fiona and his chest bumped her back slightly. She turned around again to say something, but stopped dead as she stared at his chest. She looked up at him and a light blush spread across her cheeks again. Their eyes caught and held for a long minute and Glen couldn't remember seeing a more captivating shade of blue. The cashier coughed and the moment was broken, with a frown she turned around and paid for her things then hurried out the doors.

Glen laughed quietly to himself then finished unloading his cart, keeping a running conversation with the cashier. Since there was no one in line behind him, he stayed for a minute and tried to catch up on what had been happening while he was away. After getting a very abridged version of event he thanked the cashier and left, heading out to his Explorer. Just as he was putting the last bag in the back he felt someone slap him on the back.

"Long time no see Jacobs."

"Chet. How's the wife and kids?" Glen had known Chet for a few years, he had done some work for Glen one summer and they had gotten close.

"Doing good, got another little one on the way in april."

"How many does that make now?" Glen joked.

"Six."

"Jeeze man, didn't you ever learn to wrap it up?"

"Where's the fun in that? So what brings you into town? Have a show near by?"

"Nah, I'm on medical leave for awhile."

"Awe that sucks."

"Not really. I'm actually looking forwards to the time off. It'll give me some time to fix some things around the house. Speaking of which, would you mind coming over and take a look at my front porch? It seems to be on it's last legs."

"Sure. I'll stop by tomorrow after I'm done at your neighbors house." Chet said as he nodded.

"Neighbor? I don't have any neighbors." Out of habit, Glen tilted his head to the side as he looked at Chet.

"Oh, that's right you don't know. A pretty little red head bought the old Anderson place. She hired me to tear the old stable down and build a new one." Glen's eyes widened when he heard that.

"A red head huh? What's her name?"

"She told me call her Fiona, or Fi for short. Pretty little thing. Has a nice body and if I weren't married, I'd chase her until she gave in." He looked down at his watch whistled. "Look man I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

They shook hands and Glen smiled widely as he watched Chet head across the parking lot. His mind already coming up with a plan to go over and 'greet' his new neighbor. This time off was promising to be good, and he thanked whatever god was watching over him.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I only own those you don't recognize. Ok the time line is a little screwy, For this story the Christmas with the troops was taped a week a head of time to air on Christmas Eve so that the super stars could spend time with their families. (They do that anyways...I think) Well anyways, Glen got home just after Christmas but not before New Years. So the next few chapters are going to take place in that time frame. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy! Little side note, Kane's DVD comes out 12-09-2008 and Edge's comes out 12-23-2008._

"I'm in need of a good fuck! Who in the hell does he think he is?!?!" Fiona seethed as she sat down at her laptop. "And to think, I pegged Glen as the intelligent one."

With a head full of anger directed at Glen and his male stupidity she sat down and managed to get five chapters done. This time her male lead was a mix Regal and Finlay. An interesting combination that she had always wanted to play with. They were both close in personality in the ring, but she had the feeling that Regal was more refined and congenial outside while Finlay was exactly how he portrayed his character. The result was pleasing and gave her character portfolio more padding. The female lead was basically modeled after herself. Not that any of her readers would know. Even after taking her frustration at Glen out on a character that more than resembled him, she was still heated over his comment.

So what if she hadn't been anyone for awhile. There was nothing wrong with that. There are millions of single women in the world, and most of the best writers were single women. With a sigh Fiona realized that she had just gave credence to Glen's point of view. Something that didn't sit well with her. Angrily she stalked through the house, Slash and Axel at her feet and the kitten scampering behind them. Every time she turned to head back the other way they animals would bump into one another in an attempt to stay out of her way. Finally she plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the tv, not really caring what was on. The opening strains of the SmackDown theme filtered through the speakers and she watched disinterestedly until Taker's bells rang through the arena.

She straightened up and watched as he walked down to the ring, his coat billowing out behind him in an unseen wind. The poor man in the ring was a local and his fear was written clearly on his face. As Taker did his take-hat-off-and-roll-eyes-back thing the poor kind fainted. With a giggle Fiona watched as the ref crept over and tested the kids reaction, he was gone. The bell rang and Justin Roberts announced that Taker was the winner. Her giggle turned into out right laughter as Taker then looked around as if lost. With a small pout, that she was sure that no one else saw, he left the ring. The kitten that had been perched silently on the arm of the couch jumped on her chest and looked at her solemnly, then batted at her nose with his paw.

"Alright little guy. I'm done." She said as her laughter dwindled down to deep breaths. "You need a name." She said as stroked his head, smiling as he purred and pressed against her hand. As she thought her eyes drifted close and soon she was dead to the world. Slash and Axel took places next to her, laying their heads on her lap.

The next morning Fiona was awaken by the sound of someone knocking on her back door. Axel and Slash bounded off the couch and skidded through the kitchen, barking loudly. The kitten moved up to her shoulder and wrapped himself around her neck, falling back to sleep. The knocking grew louder and Fiona grumbled as she got to her feet. Gently she placed the kitten in the spot that she just vacated and turned towards the kitchen. She headed into the kitchen and stopped dead when she seen Chet and Glen standing on her back porch. She went to wrap her robe around herself but forgot that she didn't have one on. With a red face she went to the sliding glass door and cracked it so that the dogs didn't get out.

"Morning Fi. I just wanted you to know that I was getting started on clearing the mess away." Chet said cheerfully as he nodded. "Plus I brought your neighbor over to meet you. Fiona this is Glen, Glen Fiona." He nodded between the two, oblivious to tension between them.

"We've met." Fiona said as she nodded.

"Really? Well then I'll leave you two to get better acquainted."

"Ch-!" She started, but Chet had already headed down the steps and was half way across the yard.

She glared at Glen, still upset about his characterization of female romance writers and was tempted to slam the door shut and walk away. But a whine from her feet reminded her that neither dog had been out since the night before. She looked down, begging the dogs with her eyes to wait. They stared back, thumping their tails and looking down right pitiful.

"Alright..." She sighed as she slid the door the rest of the way open and watched as they darted out the door. "Just leave Chet alone!" She called as if they could understand her. She tried to slide the door shut but Glen put his foot in the track, stopping it. "Do you mind?"

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. How about we start over again."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Why are you defending her hard? I'm not the only one thinks that way, you know."

"Why? You want to know why?" She asked, her voice raising in pitch slightly.

"Yeah."

"Because, because..." She trailed off as she tried to come up with a reasonable lie, she didn't know why she didn't want him to know that she was F. Daegan, but she was determinded not to let him find out.

"Yes???" Glen said as he grinned slightly.

"I'm also a writer. And to be defined by your gender is discrimination."

"What because I said that some horny woman wrote well? How is that discrimination?"

"It'd be like me saying that only gay men are wrestlers. Or only men that failed at everything else so badly that even construction companies wouldn't hire them are wrestlers."

"But that's not true."

"Neither is the statement that only women write sex novels. I know of two male writers that are well established in the romance field." She didn't know how it had happened but they were standing on either side of the island in the kitchen arguing. She smiled as an idea hit her suddenly. "Tell you what, I'll agree to start over with you if you will do one little thing for me."

"What's that?" Glen said as he tried to keep his eyes on her face. She was wearing a tank top and black lounge pants and he was having a hard time focusing on the conversation at hand.

"I want you to write a quick sex scene for me." She said as she shoved a piece of paper and a pencil at him.

"What?"

"A quick sex scene. I have the feeling that you're a real pro at them."

Glen's jaw dropped as she leaned against the counter behind her, her arms crossed across her chest and smirk on her face. He snapped his mouth shut and with a curt nod put the pencil to the paper and started to write. A few minutes later he laid the pencil down and pushed the paper over to her. She straightened up and read it quickly. Her smirk remained in place as she put the paper down.

"Not bad. A little stilted, the characters are moving unnaturally. But other than that, pretty good. Now close you're eyes and listen to my voice." She commanded as she walked over and stood behind him.

He felt her hands on his side and without warning she shoved him down into one of the chairs that was near the island. Her hands then went to his shoulders, her finger tips trailing lightly along the skin.

"Imagine me on my knees in front of you, running my tongue over your shaft. Then blowing softly across the head before taking as much of you as I can into my mouth. Mmmm, you're pretty big, I don't know if I can take it all." Her voice was soft and close to his ear, her warm breath making him shiver as her words sliced through him. "Now imagine grabbing my hair and 'helping' me take more until you're practically fucking my mouth. Ahhh, you taste good. You know you want cum. You want to watch me swallow your load, go ahead big boy; cum for me." She whispered. "You pull me away and bring me to my feet, don't you want to cum yet? Ohh, I get it, do you want to fuck me?"

"Yesss." Glen hissed as he lost himself in the fantasy.

"How bad?"

"Very, very badly."

"Alright, now open your eyes and write how bad."

Fiona stepped away and headed back to her original place, her smirk still in place as she watched him open his eyes slowly. They were buring with lust and she had to swallow as he drug his gaze down her body. He licked his lips and pulled the paper back over to him, turning it over and writing furiously. She could see the sweat on his forehead and allowed herself a smile. After about ten minutes he set the pencil aside and slowly pushed the paper back to it's original position. Fiona reached over and picked it up, running her eyes over what he had written. Just as she thought, his writing style had changed. She went to raise her head and say something when she felt herself suddenly lifted up and placed on the edge of the counter.

"Now, what was that all about?" He asked huskliy as he moved to stand between her legs.

"It's a test to show that even men can write a steamy scene...with the right encouragement." She said, her voice faltering slightly.

"But it also proves my first point. Horny people write hotter scenes. Now how do you suppose we fix the little '_inconvenience_' your little test started?"

"You have two hands. Go home and fix yourself." She said as she tried to move over and slide down to the floor.

Glen stopped her progress by placing his hands, palm down on the counter on either side of her. She swallowed hard and looked at him, running her tongue over her lips nervously. She hadn't planned on that happening. She had thought that he would have refused to do it in the first place. Glen moved his hands from the counter to her thighs and ran them across the inside, grinning as she shivered. Fiona knew that she had to stop this before it got out of hand. She put her hands up to push him away but he was quicker and pulled her close, capturing her lips and nibbling on the slightly fuller lower one. He then snaked his tongue into her mouth and ran his tongue lazily over hers.

Fiona couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat, but thankfully before it could go any further his cell rang. He pulled away with a growl and she took advantage of the opportunity to get away. Once her feet hit the tiled floor she dashed into the living room and up the stairs. She heard him swearing, followed by the slamming of her sliding glass door. With a deep breath she dropped down on her bed and gathered her scattered wits. She knew with sinking certainty that if his phone hadn't of gone off she wouldn't be sitting in her room alone. Yet at the same time she felt more alive than she had in years. With a shake of her head she made a silent vow to herself that she'd avoid Glen at all costs, but she knew that she'd never be able to keep it.

He was already under skin, spreading across her nerve endings. The feel of his lips on hers was like a potent drug, and she was already hooked.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I only own those you don't recognize. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. So continue to enjoy! Also I don't know when Mirror is going to be updated, my Kevin muse has disappeared on me again...so it might be alittle bit of time before that one gets back into the swing of things...but it will, even if I have to tie and force Kevin to finish. lol _

As Glen stalked across the yard he called Mark every name in the book. Just because they had a 24 hour lay over, Mark decided that he'd invite everyone over to _his_house to pass the time. Which coincidentally coincided with New Year's Eve. He stopped dead as the dogs that Fiona had let out earlier came bounding up to him. With one being a Rottweiler and the other a German Shepherd he stopped and held still until they headed away.

"You know that they won't hurt you." Chet called from the bobcat.

"Now I do. Hey man I'm heading back to the house. I have a couple of friends coming in to celebrate the New Year this week." He growled.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked as he shut the machine off.

"Nah, I'll walk. But you and the little lady are invited if you want to come."

"Thanks Glen. I'll let you know later after I talk to the Mrs."

"Alright. See ya Chet."

Glen stormed across the field, grumbling and damning Mark to hell and back. He idly wondered if this was his payback for painting Mark's nails on every single flight they'd been on. His opened his door and was heading to his study when his phone went back off. He growled as he flipped it open.

"What?"

"_Well hello to you too_."

"Wight, what do you want?"

"_Mark told me that you're inviting some of us over to the New Year, I wanted to know if you wanted me to bring anything._"

"Bring your own alcohol. I'm not providing y'all a means to trash my place."

"_Alright, I'll let everyone else know as well._"

"What do you mean, everyone else? Who all's coming?" Glen asked as he stabbed a pen into his desk.

"_Well, me, Mark, The Hardy's, Michaels, Levesque, Copeland, Batista, Orton, Cena, James, Beth, Irvine, really the list goes on. Mainly everyone._"

"You've got to be shitting me."

"_Nope, sorry man. But hey, see you in a couple of days?_"

"Yea, I guess."

Glen didn't even say goodbye, he just hung up. He gritted his teeth as he looked around the study. All he wanted to do was to finish what he had started with Fiona, not worry about grown men and women acting like complete idiots and ruining his home. And just where in the hell was he going to put every one? He had a total of five guest rooms, and he sure as hell wasn't putting anyone up in his room. He thought about letting everyone sleep where they fell, but then that would lead to some awkward situations in the morning.

"Better get some film." He thought with a grin.

For the next two days he cleaned and put away the things that he wanted to keep. He knew that when Paul Wight got drunk he got accident prone, Copeland got grabby and he knew that more than one of the Diva's would end up smacking him. Irvine tended to act like he was still a rock star and would sing into anything that wasn't nailed down. During that time he had ran into Fiona twice at the store, but both times she had ignored him. Looking past him as if he didn't exist, or just acting like she didn't hear him talking to her. He supposed he deserved it, but she started it with that stupid test. The more he thought about her the more the dig at his sexual prowess stung.

"I bet you're a pro at quick sex scenes." He mocked as he sat at his kitched table, downing his second cup of coffee.

"What was that?"

Glen jumped about ten feet in the air and his coffee cup ended up on the other side of the kitchen, smashed against the wall. Mark stood in the doorway with his travel bag over his arm and both Hardy's behind him. Glen then glared at the slightly taller man.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you do where you just seem to appear out of nowhere?"

"Why? Because it's fun. And it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't of given me a key."

"Asshole."

"Yea, you always say that. So what was that about sex?"

"Nothing."

"I didn't ask about what you were getting...I wanted to know what you were saying."

"Mark...you know what never mind. Just go drop your stuff off in your room, by the way you're rooming with about three other people."

"I don't think I am."

"I know you are. You put this little soiree together, not me. So you bear the consequences."

"Oh come off it Glen, we're only going to be here one night and then we're going back out on the road. I'm sure you won't go crazy in just one night."

"With you animals, I will."

Mark just grinned and headed upstairs, Jeff and Matt trailing after him. The four of them then spent time just talking and putting together the small finger foods that were going to placed around the house. Through out the day more and more of the guys arrived, Irvine and Michaels being the last ones. Most of them didn't even bother to bring a bag. They were only staying for the night, they had to be on the road early the next morning.

The thought of most of them trudging through the airport with raging hang overs brought a smile to Glen's face. Most of them were just hanging out, a few had already started to drink. As he watched Irvine picked up a vase that sat in the corner of his living room and started to sing into it. He let out a sigh and headed back into the kitchen, already dreading what the rest of the night was going to be like.

* * *

"Come on Fi. It'll be fun." Chet said as he stood at her door with his wife Elana.

"I wasn't invited Chet."

"So, it's just a New Year's Eve party. One more person isn't going to make a difference."

"But Glen..."

"Fiona, please don't let me be the only other woman there." Elana pleaded.

Fiona sighed, she never could tell a person no when they looked at her with sad eyes. "Let me get changed."

A half hour later she was walking up the long drive way, trailing slightly behind Chet and Elana, both of whom were talking animatedly. Fiona on the other hand was extremely nervous. She had avoided any contact with Glen, going so far to act like she couldn't hear him talking to her when he was only two feet away from her. As Elana knocked on the door Fiona gulped in a breath, there was loud music blasting from the inside of the house and she suddenly wanted to run. Just as she went to turn the door opened and she found herself staring up at The Big Show. She went white as she peeked around the large man and seen various wrestlers walking through the living room.

"Hey Chet, Elana.....Fiona." Glen said as he walked up behind Paul. "I see you've met Paul W. Move aside you big lump, let them in."

She smiled weakly as Paul moved to the side and let them walk through. She seen him watching her and the need to escape returned tenfold. She stayed close to Elana, looking around the room nervously. Batista was in the corner laughing at Jericho, who was singing into a silk flower. Randy Orton was playing a game of quarters with John Cena and JBL while Shawn Michaels and Triple H looked on. And in the corner watching her intently was The Undertaker. She felt her knees go weak as he tracked her movements, his green eyes boring holes in her.

"I'm surprised you came." Glen whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"I-I wasn't going too, but Elana asked me." She said, shivering as his breath fanned across the back of her neck.

"I'm glad." He said as he placed a light kiss on the back of her neck.

"Glen are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Fiona looked up and swallowed hard as she gazed into the almost electric gaze of The Undertaker.

"Mark, this is my neighbor Fiona." Glen said, and Fiona found it strange that his voice sounded sour.

"Fiona, pretty name for a pretty lady." She blushed as Mark pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Thank you Mark." She said lowly.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Mark asked as he led her away from the others and into Glen's study.

Fiona blushed but started to tell Mark about herself, starting with where she was born and ending with how she met Glen, leaving out some parts of course. She didn't tell him her last name, even though he asked repeatedly, she was afraid that he'd accidentally let it slip to Glen and that he'd put two and two together. They spent the better part of an hour talking and laughing before Mark was drug off by Shawn to ref the game of quarters. Fiona let out a breath and stood up, her hips aching from the awkward way she had been sitting. She headed towards the door to the study when Mickie James walked past, she stopped and walked backwards, staring at Fiona with her mouth open.

"Oh My God! Do you know who you are?" Mickie cried as her face lit up.

"_Uh oh._...." Fiona thought as Mickie smiled.

"You're F. Dae-"

"Shhh.....Yes, yes I'm F. Daegan." Fiona said as she pulled the hyper diva into the study and shut the door.

"How in the hell did Glen get you show up? I didn't know that he knew you."

"He doesn't, well not really." She admitted as she paced.

"That doesn't make sense."

"He only knows me as Fiona, not F. Daegan."

"Whaddya mean? You're like one of his favorite writers, how does he not know who you are?"

"Well, he only thinks that I'm his neighbor."

"You mean that you live next door?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but can I get your autograph?" Mickie asked, her face turning a light shade of red.

"S-sure." Fiona walked over to the desk and grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen and looked up at Mickie, "Umm do want my full name or my writing name?"

"Both? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Glen thinks that you base your characters after Kane and Mark, but I think that you use Cena and Orton. Which one of us is right?"

"Well, um, I use a mixture of everyone, no one superstar in particular."

"So are you going to tell him?" Mickie blurted out, switching topics so quick that it made Fiona's head spin.

"No."

"Why not?" Mickie asked, tilting her head to the side and staring at Fiona in confusion. "I mean he's like your biggest fan."

Before Fiona could answer the door opened again and Mark stood in the doorway, a tumbler full of whiskey in his hand and a smile on his face. He eyed Fiona as he licked his lips, his eyes gleaming as she blushed.

"So what are you two lovely ladies talking about?" He asked as he sauntered into the room, taking a sip from the tumbler.

"Umm, Fiona was asking me if it was true." Mickie said looking sideways at her.

"If what's true?" Mark asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"If John Cena had ass cheek implants." Fiona blurted out, her face burning as Mark laughed.

"Well, why don't you ask him yerself.....JOHN...no not you...CENA....yes you...git yer ass over here." Mark yelled over his shoulder.

Fiona's face turned an even darker red and she looked over at Mickie for help, but the diva was too busy trying not to laugh. Mark moved over to the side and a minute later John Cena appeared in the doorway. He smiled as he looked over at Mickie then turned to stare curiously at Mark.

"What Mark?"

"This pretty lil lady here..." He said pointing at Fiona, "Wants to know if you've had ass implants."

She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her as John looked at her with his mouth open. Of all the things she could've came up with, ass cheek implants? She mentally slapped herself for it.

"Well have you?" Mark prodded.

"No, I haven't." John said slowly, a grin appearing on his face before he spoke again, "I'd be willing to show you."

"N-no, that's ok."

"You sure? You know you could judge for yourself. You can feel my ass then Mark's; then come to your own decision."

Fiona let out a mortified squeak and rushed past John and Mark, her face on fire. She looked through the throng of people for Chet or Elana but didn't see either one. Every where she turned was a superstar or diva and she finally found herself standing on the side deck with her arms wrapped around her waist. The cool air felt good on her heated skin and the stars shone brightly in the clear sky. The sounds from inside filtered through and she looked over towards her home longingly. She had taken two steps when she felt strong arms around her waist. The smell of whiskey drifted on the wind mixed with leather. From inside she heard the count down start.

At five she found herself turned around and she stared up into Mark's eyes, blushing as he cupped her face. Those inside hit one and Mark's lips slanted over hers, his tongue gliding in and dancing slowly with hers. As everyone in side cheered the coming of the New Year, Fiona and Mark slipped off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I only own those you don't recognize. This chapter is slightly shorter than normal, but it sets things up for what's to come. Hope you all enjoy. Your reviews make me smile. Also I'm having trouble figuring out what to name the kitten. I'm open to any suggestions._

Fiona was awakened sometime near dawn by the feeling of lips pressed softly against hers. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, smiling as she looked up into Mark's eyes. His hair was falling around his face and brushing lightly against her cheeks. Giving the moment a private, secluded feel.

"Hey, I'm going to start back over to Glen's" He whispered between kisses.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I have to round everyone up and get them going."

"Am I going to see you again?" She hated the dependent sound in her voice and she winced, knowing that he had probably heard that more than once before.

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

"Kay."

"Come here." Mark said as he grabbed her wrist lightly and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

Once her feet were on the floor he pulled her over to the bay window in her room and took a position behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed feather light kisses on her neck as the sun peeked over the horizon. As the inky blackness faded to grey then tinged with blue she felt Mark pull away. She turned to say something but he was already gone. The only thing confirming his presence were the rumpled sheets and his white tank top that he had worn under his shirt. Fiona sighed and crawled back into bed, curling up in the spot he left behind.

As she inhaled the scent of leather, whiskey and Mark's own unique smell the self hatred set in. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she realized that she made herself no better than the ringrats that hung out after shows just to go back to the hotel with one of the wrestlers. Her heart sank as she pictured Mark laughing at her and sharing with the others what he had done. The tears fell as she imagined what was being said, and with a tearful growl she wadded up the tank top and threw it at the wall.

She sat up in bed and watched the sun as it completed it's journey, tears still trickling down her face. Axel padded in and laid his head on the edge of the bed, looking up at her sadly. Absentmindedly she scratched behind the dogs ears and moved over as Slash jumped up in the bed with her, Mark's tank top in his mouth. He dropped it on her lap before laying his head on it. The reminder of what she had done seemed to laugh cruelly at her and she did the only thing that she could think to do. She pulled out her laptop and started to write.

* * *

Glen slowly stirred to life, his head pounding dully. He had started drinking heavily after Mark led Fiona away. He had tried to join them but every time he got close to the study he was pulled away by one of the other guests. He growled as he mentally kicked himself for even introducing the two. He knew that something like that was going to happen. Mark had always had a thing for red heads. _'Red is the color of passion, so for a woman to have red hair is a signal that they are extremely passionate_.' Mark had told him once.

Secretly Glen had hoped that his obsession with blondes that he had had in the past few years meant that he given up on red heads. But judging from the way Mark practically drooled over Fiona, Glen knew that it wasn't the case. The only thing he could think of was to keep them away from one another if he ever hoped to have a chance with her. The minute that that thought crossed his mind, Glen jerked. What the hell was he thinking? A chance with Fiona, he didn't even like her that much.

True she had a nice body, a quick smile, and her voice could launch thousands of wet dreams. Just thinking of what she had said to him during her 'test' had him groaning as he hardened. But she was an angry, sexually frustrated writer. Not the type of woman he wanted. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the bed move. He looked over to his right and jumped out of bed with yelp. Mickie was laying on her side facing him as she slept. His yelp however woke her up and she blinked in confusion until her mind cleared.

"Mmmm. Morning Glen." She smiled as she stretched.

"Did I? Did we?" Glen said his tongue tripping over words as he motioned between them, blushing when he realized that he was in just his boxers.

"Shut up!" A third voice rang out as a mane of platinum blonde hair popped out from under the covers. "Some of us are still trying to sleep."

"Both you shut the hell up." A fourth voice said irratably as a shock of black hair came into view.

Mickie watched with a smirk as Glen fainted, hitting the floor with a thud. Beth and Melina looked over at her and laughed as they ran their hands through their hair to untangle it.

"Well that's the first time I've had someone faint because they found me in their bed." Melina said with a smile.

"Should we tell him that nothing happened?" Beth questioned as they climbed out of bed, each one fully dressed.

"Nah, that way when he wakes up he'll think that it was all a dream."

The three diva's tip toed out of the room so they wouldn't wake Glen, snickering between themselves. Unfortunately for them a slip of paper had worked it's way out of Mickie's pocket during the night was was lying in spot where she had slept, leaving evidence that Glen hadn't slept alone.

* * *

Mark tiptoed onto the side deck and carefully opened the door, taking his shoes off so he could walk almost silently down through the house. It squeaked slightly and he winced, hoping that no one else was awake yet. If he played his cards right he could play if off that he had been there the entire night. Unfortunately for Mark he wasn't the only one awake. Adam was sitting in Glen's kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. He heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was, grinning widely when he seen Mark standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Morning big guy."

"Coepland." He nodded, yawning to make it look like he just gotten up.

"So how was your night with the red head?"

"What?!?!" Mark sputtered, his eyes wide as all pretense about just getting up fell away.

"The little red head that came with Glen's friend and pregnant wife. I seen you go out on the deck after her, and then *poof* you both just up and disappeared. Now you're come wandering in around 8 am with your hair all tousled. Just what did you do you last night?"

"Nothing."

"Riiiggghhhttt. So by doing nothing you got a large hickey on the side of your neck? Come off it Mark. Go ahead and spill already. Was she any good?"

"Copeland I'm warning you one more word and you'll get a one way ticket to hell and this time there won't be no coming back." Mark growled.

"Alright, ease of old man. So you want to keep her to yourself. There's no harm in that..."

"Who's Mark keeping to himself?" Cena asked as he walked into the kitchen, stretching to pop his back.

"The little red head from last night." Adam said, ignoring the growl from Mark.

"Oh, you mean the one that is obsessed with my ass?" He asked with a smile.

"Just stop John, it's getting pathetic. Besides who in their right mind would be obsessed with your ass. We all know that my ass is a helluva lot better looking than yours."

"Nu uh Adam, have you looked at my ass? It just sticks out there...."

Mark shook his head and walked away, leaving the two to debate who's ass was better. One his way to the living room he walked past Chris Irvine, whom still had the silk rose clutched in his hand. Batista lying not too far from him clutching an empty vodka bottle. On the couch were Paul W. and Chavo curled together on the floor below them were Paul L. and Shawn Michaels. There were others in the room and Mark smiled evilly as he eyed the wall length windows. The sun had fully risen by then and as silently as he could he tip toed over and pulled the curtains back. As sun light filtered through the room various groans and some yelps filled the air.

"Time to get up, we do have a flight to catch." Mark annouced gleefully.

The smile however was erased from his face a minute later as nearly everyone in the room threw something at him. With a muffled 'oof' he went to the floor as a shoe from JBL connected with his head.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I only own those you don't recognize. Unfortunately my small obsession with John Cena's ass is still present, so that means more ass jokes. -shakes head and walks away mumbling- Of all things to focus on, John Cena's ass. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. So continue to enjoy! Aaaannnndddd here we go._

Glen was awakened by the not so gentle feeling of a boot tip to his ribs. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and sat up slowly, grimacing as his back protested the movement. Mark was standing over him grinning like a fool. Of course to Glen's pounding head there was no bigger fool on the face of the planet than Mark Calaway at that point in time.

"Were ya too trashed to find yer own bed last night?" He snickered.

"No. I was in bed, but I woke up and found others in it with me." He explained as Mark helped him up.

"Who?"

"Beth, Mickie and Melina." Glen said as he glanced over at the bed to see if they were still there.

"Then why in the hell are you over here on the floor? If I had them three in bed, I...well nevermind what I would do."

"You're a dirty old man do you know that?"

"But you love me anyways."

"I wouldn't say I love you. I'd say I tolerate you." Glen retorted as he threw on a pair of jeans and an old sweat shirt.

"Ass." Mark laughed as he stood in the doorway. "Anyways I've got everyone up and moving so we're going to head out."

"Alright man, be careful."

The two men walked down to the front room where some of the super stars were milling about. Adam and John were still arguing over who's ass was better looking as others listened in; shaking their heads. To Glen's surprise the house was clean and the trash had been taken out. There was no sign that over forty people had been there the night before drinking and carrying on. He heard some one laugh and looked over to see Beth, Melina and Mickie giggling behind their hands. Beth eyed him from head to toe then licked her lips, as Melina and Mickie did the same, Mickie going so far as to wink at him. Glen blushed red and looked over at Mark, whom had inserted himself into Adam and John's conversation.

"Listen here you two, no one cares about your asses. So just drop it, I'm not listening to this the entire way to the airport." He growled.

"Pssshh. You're just upset that your ass isn't as good looking as ours." Adam said with a smirk as he nudged John.

"Copeland, do you want to live to see tomorrow boy?" He asked as he took a step closer to the blonde man.

Those around Adam backed up as Mark drew closer and Glen smiled when he seen Adam swallow hard. There wasn't much of a difference in height between the two men but Adam looked up, fear evident on his face. With a smirk that took Mark years in the ring to perfect he backed off, confident that he had heard the last of the argument. He opened the door and started herding everyone through the door, reminding Glen of a School crossing guard. He smothered a laugh as the image of Mark in an orange vest and a stop sign flashed in his mind, a whistle danging from his mouth.

"My ass is still better looking." John whispered as he shoved Adam out the door.

With a growl Mark shoved John through the door and threw a smile over his shoulder at Glen as he followed John out. As they piled into their respective cars Glen let out a sigh of relief. Marks car with him and Hardy's was the last one to leave and he half heartedly waved. After the car rounded the bend in the road he turned around and went back inside. He looked around his house and noticed that some of the guys had left small things and shook his head. He grabbed a bag and started to round up things that he knew weren't his. Glen worked his way through the house until he was sure that he had found everything.

He tied the bag off and set in a corner of his living room, he'd return it them when either they passed back through or when he returned. One thing bothered him as he headed to the kitchen, Fiona had seemingly up and disappeared last night. He hazily remembered Chet asking him if he'd seen her as he and his wife were getting ready to leave. Chet hadn't sounded too worried, and Glen remembered suggesting that maybe she had headed back over to her place. She had seemed uneasy with all the guys milling about. Then Mark had whisked her away and Glen didn't see her again, but he had been here this morning so nothing could have happened between them. Could've it?

He shook his head to clear the thoughts, mentally rebuking himself. What did he care if something did happen. It wasn't as if he had staked a claim on her. If he had he wouldn't have let Mark take off with her. After all he and Mark were good friends, so he knew that he showed a marked interest in a woman that Mark would back off. Still it didn't sit right with him and he found himself growling as he pictured Mark's hands skimming her waist as his lips whispered against her skin. He slammed his fist against the counter and headed upstairs, intent on heading over to Fiona's and finding out if anything happened between them last night. Even if in the pit of his stomach he feared the answer.

Glen shed his clothes and jumped into the shower, wanting to rid himself of the smell of alcohol and smoke from the night before. He stood under the hot spray and tried to remember if anything happened between him, Mickie, Melina, and Beth, but for the life of him all he could remember was heading up to his room by himself. He had been feeling down that Fiona had just seemed to vanish into thin air and wanted some time to himself. The amount of alcohol made his movements sluggish and he was worn out by the time he reached his room and it took all his strength to drag his ass to the bed. He didn't remember taking his clothes off, so something had to have happened and his blushed as he thought about the rumors that were going to start around the locker room.

The only bright spot in it was that Irvine had been passed out when Glen went up to his room so at least one of the major rumor starters wouldn't be in on it. But he was sure that Shawn was still coherent as was Paul L. The only thing he could hope for was that Mark would squash any absolutely off the wall rumors. Although waking up and finding yourself with three of the arugably hottest diva's in your bed was pretty far out there. Aleast it was in Glen's world. A blast of cold water reminded him where he was and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into his room. He was heading to his dresser when he spotted a piece of paper in his bed. Curiously he veered over to the bed and picked up, unfolding the sheet gently. On the paper was an autograph, made out to Mickie.

_To Mickie James-_

_Thanks for reading, your support makes my writing worth wild._

_F. Daegan, (Fiona Daegan)_

Glen sat down hard on the bed and looked over at his cell that was sitting silently on the nightstand. When had Mickie met F. Daegan, or rather Fiona? She hadn't brought a bag with her, so she must have had it in the pocket of her jeans. Meaning that she had to have them on when she met the author. So did it happen in the airport before they boarded? Or maybe in the hotel? He grabbed his phone and dialed Mickie's number, wanting to find out when and how she had met F. Daegan. It rang three times before her perky voice floated over the line.

"_Hey Glen._" She greeted with a slight giggle. "_What can I do for you?_"

"Umm, I was in my room and I found an autograph made out to you from F. Daegan. When did you met her?"

"_At a party...._" Mickie said haltingly.

"What party?"

"_You know us, after RAW we always have a party at a local bar. And, uh, she was sitting at the bar, just watching us._"

"She's a drinker? I never would have guessed. Well what was she like? What does she look like?"

"_She wasn't drinking, and it seemed like she was..um...drug out against her will by her friend and his girl. She's nice, a little secretive I guess. Didn't really want anyone to know who she was._" Mickie trailed off and the sound of static cut into the line, making it hard for Glen to hear.

Before he could say anything else the line went dead and he looked at the phone. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned his phone back off and folded the paper back, placing the paper in the drawer before he got back to his feet and started back to the dresser. As he pulled out a shirt he cussed as he realized that he didn't ask Mickie if anything had happened between them. His face burned just thinking about it, three women and him in bed....alone. Of course Mickie, Beth, and Melina then turned into Fiona, and his face burned even hotter as he pictured what he thought had happened.

With a jolt he realized that F. Daegan's name was Fiona. The same as Fiona. F. Daegan was secretive, just like Fiona. He couldn't think of anything that he really knew about her other than that she was a writer. His eyes grew wide as the idea of Fiona being F. Daegan popped into his head. Just as quickly as it appeared, it passed.

There was no way that Fiona was F. Daegan, and he laughed at himself for even thinking it. Fiona was just an up and starting writer, probably didn't even have any work out. He continued to laugh as he got dressed, Fiona was a rather common name these days so it didn't really mean anything that they had the same name. Although it continued to linger in the back of his mind as he went on about his day.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I only own those you don't recongize. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. So continue to enjoy! Aaaannnndddd here we go._

Fiona spent much of the next week to herself, not really going anywhere other than out the store, and only that when it became absolutely necessary. The only person she talked to was Chet when he brought over different sketches of stables so she could pick one out. One the up side she did finish her one book and had submitted it to her publisher for consideration. Normally her publisher only took two days to get back to her, but so far it had been four. Fiona was letting Axel and Slash out when her phone rang. After shutting the door and petting Asher's back as she walked past she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Fi, darlin. How are you doing?" Came the overly cheery voice of her publisher, Cherry Nichols.

"I'm good Cher. So..." She held her breath as she heard Cherry suck in a breath.

"Girl, If I thought that you were with someone I'd ask if you were having relationship problems. I haven't read anything this tear jerking since your first book."

"I felt like returning to my roots." Fiona lied as Asher jumped up into her lap and head butted her hand until she petted him. "Is it publishable?"

"Of course it is. Like everything else you've sent me it's pure gold. I just called to let you know that it'll be out by the end of the month. A couple of images for the cover should be there either today or tomorrow for your approval."

"Great." Fiona felt a little better, she had let her hurt write this last one and wondered if it would have passed Cherry's in depth disection.

"Well I'm going to let you go now girl, and do me a favor and find someone. A couple of happy romances wouldn't be so bad in your repitore."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

They said their goodbyes and Fiona sat looking out the back door. Axel and Slash were running through the yard, a stick held between the two of them. Asher stretched and licked her cheek, his sandpaper rough tongue jolting her out of her thoughts. She looked down and smiled at the little orange kitten as he climbed up her shoulder and curled around her neck, his head on her left shoulder and his back paws resting on her right. With a tiny laugh she stood up and walked to the back door, intending on calling Axel and Slash in. When she reached the door however she seen someone standing in the yard and both dogs bounding up to them. The figure bent down and they both laid down to let them pet their stomachs, their tails thumping wildly against the ground.

The figure then straightened up and headed towards the house and as they got closer Fiona realized that it was Glen. She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, regretting the fact that she hadn't put on her slippers the minute her feet touched the cold wood. Glen stopped and smiled at her, running his hand over his head in an almost embarrassed manner.

"Can I help you Mr. Jacobs?" Fiona asked cooly, she blamed Glen for introducing her to Mark in the first place.

"Yea, I was talking to Chet at the store a little bit ago and he was worried about you. Said you hadn't left the house in almost a week."

"Let me assure you I'm perfectly fine Mr. Jacobs."

"Fi, you know me. Cut the Mr. Jacobs crap. Makes me feel old." Glen grumbled.

"No I don't know you Mr. Jacobs. We're nothing more than neighbors." She grouched. "And you feel old because you are old." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Fiona sighed, she knew she wasn't being fair to Glen. After all he didn't make her sleep with Mark, all he had done was introduce her to the man. She stepped back into the house and motioned Glen in, heading over to the coffee maker as he sat down at the island. She felt his eyes watching her every move and her heart sank. No doubt Mark told him about what had happened and he was sniffing around to see if she would do him too.

"Do you realize that you have a cat wrapped around your neck?" Glen asked when she turned around.

"Of course I do. Asher stays there most of the time while I'm doing house work." She said as she set down the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Asher?"

"Yea, what were you expecting the cat's name to be."

"Seeing as how your dogs are called Axel and Slash, I dunno, maybe Ozzie or Cooper." He said with a shrug.

"Ozzie? I never thought of that." She said as she thought it over. "Nah, I like Asher better." She fell quiet as she watched Glen blow on the coffee before lifting it to his lips to test the liquid. The quietness started to get to her and she blurted out. "So why are you here?"

"I already told you. Chet was worried."

"So you decided to come over to check. How sweet." She said sarcastically. "Now tell me, what's your real intention?"

"I don't have any intentions. A friend was worried about another friend and I decided to stop and check seeing as how I live right next door." He said as he frustratedly set the cup down on the table, sloshing some of the coffee over the rim.

The hot liquid hit his hand and he pulled it back quickly, shaking it to get the rest of the coffee off. Fiona hopped out of her chair and ran cold water over a dishrag and hurried back over, pressing it to the reddened skin. She pulled the rag away and looked at the hand, lifting it up and studying it at different angles. She gripped him alittle above the wrist and tugged until he stood, then she led him over to the sink and thrust his hand under the cold water. He jumped and tried to pull his hand back, but Fiona kept a strong grip on him.

"Stop, the cold water will pull the sting out." She said looking at him with a frown.

"But it's cold." He said, chattering his teeth for good measure.

"You big baby. You take hellacious hits in the ring, but you can't stomach a little cold water?" She taunted, turning the water on full force. "I should have remembered that you had a bad history with coffee. By the way, what did that poor catering table ever do to you?" She questioned as she pulled his hand back out and looked at it again.

"You remember that?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Well duh? Is there a true fan of wrestling that doesn't?" She tilted the hand to the right and squinted at it.

"They didn't want me....to....hit....Jericho." His words faltered as she lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked in a breath against it. "What are you doing?"

"It's an old family cure that I know, it'll stop some of the pain and hopefully keep it from blistering too badly." She repeated the process and he felt some of the burning pain leave his hand, unfortunately it started a burning sensation somewhere else.

After a couple more deep breaths she looked at the hand again, pleased that some of the redness had disappeared. Fiona let his hand go and left the room for a minute, running upstairs to get some gauze and burn ointment. She came back down and seen Glen pacing around her kitchen. She was going to say something when he turned and seen her standing in the doorway.

"Wondered where you went." He said with a small grin.

"Here, let me see your hand again."

Without a word he held his hand out and bit his lip as she gently smeared a generous amount of the burn ointment onto his hand. Fiona followed it by loosely wrapping the gauze around his hand. She was trying not to hurt him so she lightly tucked the loose end into one of the wraps. She then tilted his hand to look at her work.

"Done that alot have you?" He asked with a little grin.

"Maybe."

"Hmm, you're good, maybe you should put in for a trainer's position. I know a bunch of the guys would love to have a soft touch fixing them up after match. Although they might even hurt themselves just to see you." He joked.

"Nah. I like being a writer. In all honesty big crowds scare me." She said as she headed back over to the table to clean up the coffee that had spilt.

"Is that why you left the party early?" He asked quietly as he moved to stand behind her.

"Yea. Too many people." She said quickly, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"What are you hiding Fi?" His voice was still low and his lips were close to her ear.

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

"Because you won't look at me. And you've been avoiding me." His hands lightly gripped her waist and held her in place as he flicked his tongue across the back of her neck. "Why Fi? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because you're dangerous." She moaned lowly as he started to suck on her neck.

"You have no idea how dangerous I can be." He purred, turning her around and kissing her gently.

Fiona tried to resist but the raw masculine feel of Glen and the gentle way he held her overpowered her mind and with in minutes she was leaning into the kiss. Her hands skimmed over his chest and she couldn't help but compare him to Mark. Both were wide of chest, but Glen had more muscle mass than Mark. Glen picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as close as possible. He groaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders and started walking towards the living room. Glen gently laid her down on the couch and followed her down, kissing her lightly along her jaw line as his hands ran up under her shirt.

The feel of his hands on her bare skin was like touching a live wire and she jumped at the contact. Her hands were already on his chest and she pushed against him until he pulled away. His eyes were hazy and his breathing was coming in short bursts. She could feel the proof of his arousal against the apex of her thighs and it sent panicked messages to her brain.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"Do what?" He asked as he bent this head down to lick at her pulse.

"This."

"What's wrong?" Glen pulled away til he was sitting back on his knees and looking down at her.

"I just..."

"You just what?" He tilted his head to the side as he softly moved some hair away from her face.

"It's just..." The words were sticking in her throat and she swallowed hard, trying to force them past.

"Lemme guess. You and Mark have something going on." He said in almost a whisper, his voice tinged with sadness.

"NO!.....I mean, there's nothing between Mark and I." She said quickly, reaching up and placing a hand on his hip.

"Then what? Aren't you into bald men? Wrestlers? Cause dammit Fi you're sending me mixed signals. You turn me on by whispering extremely dirty things in my ear and let me kiss you, then you run away. Now you letting me kiss you again, only to put a stop to it, but you can't tell me why."

"Glen....I....I....I don't want to be a slut." The words tumbled out quickly and Fiona dropped her head as she continued. "I know how you guys are. A one night stand doesn't mean anything to you..." She started to get angry as she imagined what Mark had probably said. "But not all of us are ring rats. And we don't deserve to be treated like one." Fiona ended her tirade quietly and got up from the couch, straightening her clothes as she stood by the door.

"Fiona I don't understand what you're talking about. I would never consider you a slut, but I definately think you're a tease. You're just a frustrated woman that doesn't know what in the hell she wants. How long has it been Fi since you felt the touch of a man?" Glen said, his temper starting to rise.

"What does that have to do with it?" She fired back, her temper rising to match his.

"Everything, and nothing. Hell I don't know." He got up from the couch and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Now what are you doing?" She called out as she followed him.

"I'm heading home to take a cold shower. Something I've not had to do in a long time." He spat as he slid the glass door forcibly. "Tell you what why don't you come to me when you've made up your mind."

With a growl he headed out the door, leaving it open as Axel and Slash dashed in. Silently Fiona watched as Glen stormed across the field, looking every bit like Kane coming down to the ring. She shut the door and dropped heavily onto one of the barstools, tears trickling out slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I only own those you don't recognize. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. And I apologize for the shot at TNA, I do watch TNA and like some of the guys, but the joke just came naturally. And this is alittle longer than normal, sorry about that but it just seemed to flow. Hopefully it sets up the scene for whats to befall our boys. So Enjoy all!_

Mark headed back to catering, a towel around his neck and his head hung. He had won his match, but he didn't feel like celebrating. He grabbed a water bottle and dropped down into a chair by the door.

"Come on Calaway. You've been moping ever since we left Glen's." Adam said as he sat down across from Mark. "Just call her already and put us all out of your misery."

"Call who?" He snapped.

"The little red headed girl from the party." Adam said with a smile.

"Well I would, but the the little red headed girl is a fictional character. And she's Charlie Brown's girlfriend, and I just don't feel good about coming between people who have been together as long as they have."

"Even when you're moping you're still a smart ass." Adam said with a shake of his head. "You have to do something, you've been like a large malevolent bat hanging around the locker room and the hotel."

"Did you really just call me Severus Snape in a back handed kind of way?" Mark asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"If the shoe fits, or rather the robe in this case. So why don't you call her?"

"I don't know her number." He mumbled.

"Well look her up on the yellowbook dot com. Or better yet, Google her."

"Google her? Is that the type deviant sex that you and yer miscrients partake in on a nightly basis?"

"No, Google is a website on-line, you do know what on-line is dontcha?" Mark growled and Adam smirked as he continued. "All you have to do is type in her first name and her last name. Then click a little button and viola it's done. You will have her address, number and anything you ever wanted to know about her."

"I don't know her last name either." Mark bit out.

"Dear god man, what do you know then?"

"Her address."

"Why don't you send her flowers then Mr. Calaway...sir?" Phil Brooks pipped up.

Neither man had seen him enter the catering area and they jumped at the sound of his voice. He was standing to the left of their table, taking slow sips from his water bottle. He had seen Mark stalking around everywhere and personally was afraid for his life. Everyone knew what happened when you pissed off Mark Calaway, most of the time you ended up in the hospital. But if he was in an extremely foul mood, you ended up in TNA.

"Have a seat boy." Mark used his foot to push out a chair and watched as Phil gingerly sat down. "I'm not going to bite ya."

"Don't believe him." Adam whispered, then ducked as Mark's water bottle flew at his head. "See, what did I tell you."

"Copeland, if you want to walk normally for the rest of your life, you'll shut up." Mark growled. "Flowers huh? Now why didn't I think of that." He mused with a half smile.

"Because it's been forever since you wooed a woman." Adam quipped. "But why don't you just show up at her house? Why be a pussy and just send flowers when you can hand them to her yourself."

"Copeland, I'm warning you.....but why type would I send?" He directed the last sentence towards Phil even as he glared at Adam.

"Anything but black roses." Phil said without thinking.

Mark sat back against the chair and ran his fingers through his short beard. Both men had a point, and he wasn't be used on this coming weeks show, he didn't even have a promo. The thing was, would she accept flowers from him. While he hadn't left on bad terms, he had essentially took off while she wasn't looking and for some reason women hated it when a man does that. He continued to think, not knowing that his silence had Phil on the verge of bolting. The poor kid thought Mark was thinking up ways to maim him for the black roses comment, and gulped as Mark's eyes drifted over his face. He began to form an idea on what to do and smiled, then frowned when Phil darted from the table with a small yelp.

"What in the hell is his problem?" He asked looking after the young man.

"You scared him." Adam said simply as he fought the urge to laugh.

"How?"

"By being you."

"Copeland...." Mark growled as he leaned forward and placed both hands on the table to push himself up.

Adam took that as his sign to leave and exited the room quickly, leaving Mark sitting at the table alone. He liked the thought of sending flowers, but was still stumped about what type to send. She had admitted to him that she was a long time wrestling fan, so black roses from him would make sense. But black roses normally signified death and finality. Something that he didn't want her to think. Red rose bespoke of love and perfection, the color itself a symbol of passion. White roses were for purity, while orange were for desire. He thought about sending purple roses, for a purple rose meant enchantment. All of these fit her to a t but he was at a loss about which color to send. He grumbled as he tried to make a choice, wishing that Phil had stuck around to help. He seemed to be in tune with females, they were always around him.

There was only one other person that he knew could help him, and he dreaded that confrontation. After all the beatings he'd had by his hand Mark was sure that he'd laugh at him and slam his locker room door in his face. With a heavy sigh he got up and wandered out of the room, mentally kicking himself for what he was about to do. He turned down a hall to his right and looked at the name plates as he passed, wondering if he had went the right way. The last door on his right was the one he was looking for and he raised his hand to knock, steeling himself for the laughing that he knew was going to happen. He rapped loudly a couple of times and waited for an answer, fidgeting when it didn't happen right away. After about a minute he turned to leave, secretly glad that he hadn't answered. He would have hated to have to had beaten Jeff with in an inch of his life again for laughing.

He headed back towards catering, wondering what Fiona's face would look like if he showed up on her porch with a bouquet of roses and grin. She'd probably stand there in shock, much like she had on New Years when he stripped down to join her in bed.

_Flashback_

_They raced across the field between hers and Glen's houses, needing, no craving the touch of the other. Mark had never thought that a woman would get to him like that again in his life. The last had been Sara, and everyone knew how that ended. She was breathing heavily as she darted up the back steps, and Mark grinned as he pinned her to the sliding glass door and sucked on the back of her neck. She moaned as she fumbled with the door and soon the two toppled inside, landing on the floor in a heap. That didn't stop the heated exploration of his hands though and they slid under the loose deep red shirt that she had worn. Her hands weren't still either and Mark laughed as she gripped his biceps, digging her nails in when he bit down lightly on her neck then soothed the area with his tongue._

_It seemed like no matter where he touched she was on fire, and slowly he inched her khaki pants down over her full hips his hands itching to feel more of her. With a deep groan she arched her back to help him and soon she was lying naked on the floor under him, her hair fanned out around her while her skin gleamed like antique porcelain in the moon light. He sucked in a breath as she raised up onto her elbows and quirked an eyebrow at him_

_"I'm not going to be the only naked one here am I?"_

_"Patience little girl." Mark groaned as he pushed her lightly back down onto her back._

_He covered her body with his own and moaned as she pressed her pelvis against his, grinding slowly against his hardness and driving him damn near insane. Mark knew that if she didn't stop he was going to blow before he even sampled her warmth. With a grin he slid down her body until he was face to face with the dewy wet petals of her sex. Tentatively he ran his tongue along the wet slit, then flicked the tip of his tongue against the sensitive nub. She arched up from the floor with a gasp and he grinned as a low howl escaped her throat. He continued to tease her with his tongue then added a finger, working it in and out slowly as he reveled in the rising tone of her moans and breathy sighs._

_She was close and Mark knew it, he wanted to watch her as she went over the edge, wanted to taste the nectar that now leaked rapidly from her core. His mind was split between the two urges and he growled lowly, the vibration sliding along his tongue and taking the choice away from him. With an almost guttural scream she arched up again and he felt her juices splash against his face and he eagerly lapped at them until she went limp against the floor, panting heavily. After Mark was sure that he had gotten all of it he slid back up her body and kissed her deeply, running his tongue over hers so that she could taste herself on him. It was his turn to moan as she sucked on his tongue while her hands cupped him through his black wranglers._

_"Why don't we take this upstairs?" She murmured against his lips._

_Mark nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to help her up. Once she was standing he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and hurried the stairs to his right. At the top he pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply again, thrusting his hips so that his hardened member pressed hard against the wet apex of her thighs._

_"Which way to your room?" He groaned as she continued to grind against him._

_"Last door on the right." She said breathily in his ear._

_He moved away from the wall and headed down the hall, kissing her as the feeling from the movement about pushed him over the edge. His control was waning and he kicked the door open, wanting nothing than to toss her to the bed and have his way with her. From the bed came growling and he pulled away to see a rottweiler and a german shepherd staring at him. Something sharp bit into his leg and he looked down to see a small orange kitten with it's claws sank deeply into his leg. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow as she smirked._

_Fiona unlocked her legs and slipped down to the floor, making him moan as she brushed past his rock hard cock. She bent down and picked up the kitten, removing it's claws from Mark's leg gently. He watched as she waked over to the bed, her hips swaying as she moved. The dogs looked at her and with out a word she pointed towards the door. Reluctantly the dogs hopped off the bed and padded out of the room, growling as they passed Mark. She followed them and placed the kitten out in the hallway before shutting the door. Mark walked back over and pressed her against the door, rekindling the fire that had momentarily cooled. His hands roamed over her breasts and down her sides before he dipped a finger back into her wet heat._

_She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He looped his free arm around her waist and picked her up effortlessly and turned back towards the bed. He nibbled on her lips as he walked and gently lowered her down on the bed. She sat on her knees and watched mesmerized as he slipped the button from their holes, his shirt opening slowly to reveal his toned chest She licked her lips and Mark felt himself get harder than he thought was possible. His shirt fluttered to the ground and he teased the button on his jeans, loving the way her breath came out in short bursts. The button popped free and he slid the zipper down slowly groaning as he sprung free. He pushed the material down and stood there while she looked at him with wide eyes._

_With a grin he walked towards the bed and crawled towards her, making sure that he ran his body over hers slowly._

_End Flashback_

Mark was jolted out of his thoughts forcefully when he felt someone grab his arm. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing was shallow.

"My god Mark what happened to you? You act like you've run a mile." Jeff looked at the older man concerned, he had never seen Mark like that before.

"Yea, I'm fine." Mark's voice was shaky as he tried to force the visions from New Years out of his mind.

"You look like you need a break man." Jeff grabbed Mark's elbow and started to lead him back to his locker room.

"Maybe you're right." Mark looked over at the younger Hardy, his face was streaked with silver, blue, and black paint telling Mark that Jeff had just came from the ring.

"Well that's a first." Jeff laughed as he pushed the door open. "Mark Calaway telling me I'm right,never thought that day would ever happen." Jeff wet a rag and started to wipe at his face, laughing as he did so.

"Don't get used to it Hardy."

"Settle down Mark. I was just poking fun. So are you going to take some time off?" He questioned as he wiped under his eyes.

"Yea. I think I'll call Glen up and see if he minds if I stay with him for a week."

"Poor guy, he's probably going bat shit crazy at home with nothing to do."

"Nah, he'll find something to. Even if it is reading smut books." Mark laughed, but stopped when he remembered the question that he was going to ask Jeff. "Hardy boy I have question for you."

"What's that Mark?"

"If you were going to send a woman roses what color would you choose. Red, Purple, Orange, White or Black?"

"Black? Why would you....ohhh never mind, they are from you so I guess that black is an appropriate color." Jeff turned around and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms across his chest and he thought, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth. "I would have to go with a mixture of them all." He said finally.

"Really?"

"Yup, here's the way I see it. Purple is for enchantment, you want her to know that she enchants you, white means purity, you want her to know that your intentions are pure. Orange is for desire, and it'll show that she lights your fire, red means love or raw passion and those are the most consuming emotions that we possess. And last but not least is black meaning finality or a change in your ways, it sends the message of wanting to end loneliness and start of a new life so to speak. So who's the lucky lady?"

"No one, Adam and Phil were talking about it, and wanted my input, but I really had nothing to contribute."

"Ah, well any woman getting roses from The Deadman must be special."

"Dammit I said that I wasn't sending any." Mark blustered.

"Sure Mark, just call Glen and take your time off." Jeff turned back to what he was doing and ignored Mark, yet his patronizing smirk was still on his face.

Mark looked at the younger man and shook his head before exited the room quietly. Once he was far enough down the hallway he flipped his phone open and hit his speed dial list. He continue walking down the hallway as he waited for Glen to pick up, he had called the house first figuring that Glen was just lounging around the house in his boxers. On the fifth ring Glen picked up and irritably growled into the phone.

"_What do you want Mark?_"

"Come on big guy is that any way to greet your best friend?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"_That still needs to be determined, but seriously what do you want?_"

"Cranky aren't we?"

"_You would be too if....you know what never mind. You probably don't know anything about it._"

"About what?" Mark was curious now, Glen had never sounded as frustrated as he did over the phone and Mark wondered what was going on.

"_Nothing, forget I said anything._"

"Come on Glen tell me."

"_Fine, but one laugh, snicker or anything and when I get back I'm chokeslamming your damn ass through the ring and then coming down after you and beating you with a steel chair until the refs pull me off or you stop breathing, which ever comes first._"

"It's that serious is it?" Mark asked, Glen never threatened lightly.

"_Mark._" Glen growled.

"Fine I promise. Now spill it old man."

"_I'm old? You're older than I am._" Glen snarled, he took a deep breath and then continued. "_There's this woman here that's been flirting with me since I came home. We've kissed a couple of times, but every time it starts to go further she shuts me down. I know it's been a while since she's had any, she practically begs me to fuck her every time she looks at me. I'm at my wits end, every time I see her I want kiss her senseless and then fuck her until she's screaming my name at the top of her lungs. And I'm afraid that if we kiss again I'm not going to be able to stop myself._" Glen sighed and Mark shook his head in amazement, Glen had never had trouble with women he just never partook in the ring rats as often as some of the other guys.

"I don't know what to say there Glen."

"_Then to make matters worse I told her that when she made up her mind to come find me, that I wouldn't be doing the chasing any more._"

"And when was that?"

"_Four days ago._"

"Damn....I'm sorry buddy. But hey I have the week off starting tonight, how about if I come out and we spend some serious male bonding time together."

"_You know what, that sounds really good. There's this new bar that opened up in town, we could go see if we could close it down like we used to do back in the old days._"

"That's thinking I can get behind. I'll take off here in an hour or so and be there in about three hours." Mark heard the door bell ring as he waited for Glen's response.

"_Hold on a minute Mark, there's someone at the door.....hey can I call you back or rather call me when you land at the airport and I'll come get you. She's here._" Mark didn't get a chance to answer before Glen hung up but he did hear something that took his breath away before the line went dead. "_Fiona....._"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I only own those you don't recongize. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad you all like it._

Fiona shifted from foot to foot nervously as Glen stared at her quietly. For four agonizing days she had weighed the pros and cons of her actions and decided to just follow her gut. She understood his position and didn't really fault him for thinking her a tease, after all she had been acting like one. She was attracted to Glen, she couldn't deny it; no matter how hard she tried but she lived in the real world. Glen traveled alot and there was no guarantee that he'd faithful while away. And Fiona needed that reassurance, after all it the lack of fidelity that killed her marriage before it really began. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but it she couldn't bring herself to do what she had come to do.

To give Glen credit he stood there quietly, even though the cold air was stinging his naked chest. He had been sitting on the couch flipping channels in nothing but his flannel lounge pants. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to sheild himself, but it didn't really help. He used the awkward silence to let his eyes roam her form, mentally moaning as he took in the tight jeans and loose sweatshirt. The jeans looked like they had been airbrushed on and he licked his lips as he imagined peeling them down slowly, licking each inch of skin as it became visible. A blast of cold air jolted him out of his thoughts and forced himself to speak, hoping that he wouldn't squeak or something.

"Fiona." Her name tumbled breathily from his lips, leaving only a puff of steam in the cold air.

"I-uh....I came to apologize." She said looking away, trying to avoid staring at his bare chest. When he didn't say anything she started to speak again. "I led you on, and that was horrible of me. I'm not going to deny that I like you, hell I like you alot..."

"But?" He interrupted as he leaned against the door jam.

"But.." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm not a one night stand type of girl. Not that I haven't had my share, but I'm looking for Mr. Right, not Mr. Right Now."

"And what makes you think I'm not Mr. Right?" He whispered the question, not believing that he asked that. Yet he caught her flicking her gaze up and down his body and smirked at the blush that bloomed across her cheeks when she realized that he had caught her staring.

"Because all you're looking for is a quick lay." She shot back.

"If I was looking for that I wouldn't still be chasing you."

"You call verbally abusing m...a fellow writer and calling me a tease...."

"You are." He argued back.

"And so are you, standing there half naked in the wind like it doesn't bother you, your nipples hard and I'm betting that you're hard somewhere else."

"Would you like to see?"

"N-no." Fiona stuttered, this wasn't going the way she wanted it go. "We're getting off track here." She said decisively.

"You're right, so why aren't I Mr. Right?" Glen lowered his voice, slipping in Kane's growling tone and smirking as she shivered and swallowed hard.

"Well, um, due to your profession, you travel alot...."

"You don't say." He couldn't help himself, her nervous behavior struck him as funny and he couldn't resist toying with her.

"You're not helping here." She said, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to behave." He grinned.

"Sure you will." She snorted in disbelief then continued. "As I was saying, you travel almost constantly and when you're away you'll have _certain_needs that you can't control and some woman or another will tempt you. Then before you know it you're doing the horizontal tango at the hotel. Screaming as you pound her into the mattress, her hands gripping your shoulders, leaving long scratches that you won't be able to hide. And then you'll lie about how you got them...." Fiona lost herself to the memory of finding her husband of only two months in bed with a hotel maid. They had been on a book signing tour for her newest one and his excuse was that she came on to him and pushed him down on the bed then climbed on top.

"Darlin if I had the right woman waiting on me at home you know what I would do?" Glen's voice was quiet as he reached out and gripped her shoulders lightly, pulling her close.

Fiona shook her head she hadn't really heard the question, she was still lost to the heartache of her past. Glen backed into the house, pushing the door shut quickly then pinning her against it. She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard, there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. Pure, naked lust and longing. His right hand tangled gently in her hair and tipped her head back, giving him access to her neck.

"First I would go back to my room, lock the door and draw a warm bath." He ended the sentence with a nip to her neck then started to speak again. "Then I would put my phone on speaker and call my girl." Another nip, this one on her collar bone. "After she picked up I would describe how the water feels as it glides against my skin, moaning as I picture her lips replacing my hand and tell her how bad I want her." This time he bit down on her neck, drawing the tiniest bit of blood.

"How bad?" Fiona moaned, she couldn't fight the feelings he creating and was drawn into his fantasy.

"So bad that just thinking about you makes me crazy, I want to feel you around me, touching me, kissing me, moaning as I drive you to the brink." His hands moved down to her waist and pulled her close. "I want to watch the unadulterated bliss wash over your face as you have an earth shattering orgasm, then follow you into the void as I scream your name to the heavens." Glen's voice was hoarse and Fiona felt him pressing his hardness into her stomach, in that moment she made up her mind.

"What else would you do?" Fiona's rational brain had sunk down to the depths and her wanton side that she worked so hard to repress came forcefully to the front.

"I would ask you to play with yourself so we can cum together. Hearing you moan along with me would push me over the edge." His voice was barely above a whisper, afraid that if he spoke too loud then she'd disappear again. "Would you do that if I asked you too? Would you cum with me over the phone?"

She turned her head and caught Glen's lips with her own, gliding her tongue over his heatedly as he picked her up and pressed her against the door. The simple shift in position had him nudging her wet sex with his turgid member and she moaned into his kiss as he pressed harder against her. Hungrily she tore her lips away from his and bit at his neck, leaving a bite similar to the one he had left on her. She flicked her tongue over the abused flesh and laughed throatily as he shivered. Even in his lust fogged brain he pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"Do you want this?" He asked, praying that he hadn't broken the spell.

Fiona's heart constricted painfully, even in his extremely aroused state he was giving her a way out. A tear slipped down her cheek and she pressed herself as close to Glen as she could, nipping his earlobe playfully. She kissed him again, sucking his tongue into her mouth and teasing it with her own. He growled and held her tightly as he headed up to his room. He didn't want this to take place in his livingroom, he wanted a comfortable place to explore her body. With every step upwards he rubbed against her and when they reached the stairs she moaned and bit down on his shoulder. He felt the tremors and looked down at her amazed. She had gotten off and he hadn't even touched her, well not really there was still clothing between them.

"Couldn't wait?" He asked with a grin. "Don't worry it's only the first of many."

He finished the way to his room and laid her gently on the bed, kissing her as his hands slid under her sweat shirt. She moaned and arched into the touch, mentally scolding herself for acting like a whore. She felt him chuckle and bit down on his lip, snickering as he gasped. With in seconds the sweatshirt was flung across the room, and she blushed as Glen looked down at her black lace bra. She wasn't well endowed, about a C, but they were pert and her nipples stood out proudly against the fabric. Gently, as if she would disappear in a puff of smoke he reached down and took one hard bud; lace and all, into his mouth and sucked.

In the pit of Fiona's stomach she felt a winding starting and she couldn't stop the throaty purr as she kneaded his shoulders. What he was doing was delightfully wicked and managed to push all her lingering doubts about what she was doing out of her mind. He moved over to the other and preceded to lick and nip until the lace was completely soaked. With his teeth he pulled the bra down and latched back onto her nipple, making her writhe under him. His hand skimmed over her stomach lightly, and his fingers played with the button on her jeans. She moaned loudly and lifted her hips to help him slip the jeans over her hips. His hands whisked the jeans down her legs, and he swallowed her sighs as he slanted his lips over hers again.

Fiona was lost in a fog of raging emotions. Pleasure flowed through her veins as Glen massaged her inner thighs, his hand so close to her core yet never touching. She arched into him trying to urge him into action, but instead he pulled away; sitting back on his knees. Confused she leaned up on her elbows and looked at him, running her tongue over her lips before she spoke.

"Glen?" Her voice was breathy and pleading.

"I want to do this right." He said as he moved off the bed.

"What?" Fiona pushed herself into a sitting position, running her hands through her hair.

"If I do this now it's just would just be like hooking up in a bar and trying to start something afterwards. I want to start this right. As much as I want to finish this..." He motioned to her and groaned as she licked her lips again. "It's not the way I want this relationship to start. I want to build up to the sex, there's so much I don't know about you, like your last name or your favorite color." He picked up her sweatshirt and handed it to her, afraid that if he touched her he'd forget about what he was saying and finish what he started.

"Glen, I appreciate the concern, I really do but this isn't fair to you. You got me off; even if you didn't mean too, yet you're standing there at full attention with no relief."

"Don't turn this around on me, it isn't the first time you've left me this way."

"But I want to take care of it." She purred.

"Get dressed." He said shortly as he walked over to his dresser.

"But..."

"Come on we're going out for something to eat."

"Tease." She mumbled, causing to Glen to laugh out loud.

"Now you know how it feels." He grabbed some pants and a long sleeved shirt and disappeared into his master bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and groaned lowly, he was a fool. She was ready and willing and he walked away. Yet as he slipped his lounge pants down and stepped into his pants he knew that he was doing the right thing. He didn't bother with boxers and the feel of the material against his hardness brought a hiss from him. With a grimace he slipped the black shirt on over his head, still mentally kicking himself for what he had done. The door opened and he felt arms around his waist and her cheek pressed against his back. Gently he moved out of her embrace and pulled her in front of him, setting her up on the sink so that they were nearly eye to eye. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were still heavy lidded.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Fiona nodded and he kissed her softly before he helped her back down. He rested his hand on the small of her back as they left the bathroom and she blushed as they passed the bed, her actions coming back to her clearly. They headed down stairs where she wandered around the room as Glen slipped his shoes on. Her eyes lingered over some photos that were on his mantel, one of him in his white 'wedding' tux, one of him and Mark holding the tag team straps, and the final one was one of him in his fake Diesel gimmick.

"Ready?" He whispered, making her jump.

"Yea." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Here, wear this." He handed her a leather coat as he slipped another one on. "It's not going to bite, it's cold out there." He said as she stared at it.

With a blush she slipped the coat on and inhaled deeply as his scent wafted up to her nose. His hand was back on her lower back and he steered her out the door, the cold wind blowing brutally. They headed into town and had just been seated at a table when his phone went off. Fiona took a sip of her water, watching him hungrily as he flipped it open and scanned what must have been a text. With a frown he shut it and slipped it back into his pocket as he motioned for the waitress.

"I have to apologize, but our night is being cut short."

"Do you have to go back out on the road?"

"No, I don't have to do that for the next four and a half months."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Mark is coming to stay with me for a week and I told him that I would pick him up from the airport." He got to his feet and offered his hand to Fiona to help her up. "Would like for me to drop you off at home or would you like to ride to the airport with me?" He held her coat for her and waited patiently for her answer.

"Home if you don't mind. I'm sure Slash and Axel have to go out."

"As you wish."

The ride back to her house was silent and Fiona felt her mind running around in circles. Mark was coming back, he had said that she might see him again and she felt a feeling of dread unfurl in her stomach. Glen reached over and squeezed her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. She offered a wan smile and squeezed back. They pulled into the driveway and Fiona was loathe to get out of the car, but she knew that if she didn't she would have to deal with Mark sooner than on her own terms. She turned in her seat to face Glen and placed her hands on either side of his face, holding him so that she could stare deeply into his eyes. Softly she kissed him, running her tongue over his bottom lip and nipping gently until his tongue danced with her own.

For a moment they breathed each other as their hands intertwined, their hearts beating as one. A chirp filled the cabin and Glen pulled away with a groan. She smiled and went to remove his leather jacket, but his hand stilled hers.

"Keep, it's cold out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He drew her in for one last kiss, cupping the back of her head gently as his lips moved over hers. She pulled away a few minutes later and climbed out of the SUV, wrapping the leather jacket around her tightly as she watched him peel out. Once he was gone from sight she let herself into the house, holding the door open for Axel and Slash as she did so. They rushed out gratefully and she laughed as made her way to her room. She opened her closet door and put the coat gingerly on a hanger before placing it next to the tank top that Mark had left. With a heavy sigh she shut the door, trying to block the thoughts that those two garments represented.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated, but the flu and strep struck me down on Monday and I'm just now getting back on my feet. Sorry if this isn't on par with the others, but Flu and Strep have really kicked my ass, they make quite the tag team. lol Anyways, enough about me, you want to get to the story, so.....Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad you all like it._

Mark stood in the terminal waiting for Glen to show up, his nerves slowly melting down to their snapping point. He tried to convince himself that he hadn't heard Glen whisper Fiona's name, but deep down he knew that he had. He even tried to convince himself that there had to be more than one woman name Fiona that lived in Glen's town. But again he knew that it wasn't true. He looked down at his watch and growled, he had text Glen just as the plane touched down so he should have been there by now. He shoved his hands deep down into his pockets and rocked back and forth as his nerves wore even thinner. Just as his last nerve snapped he seen Glen striding through the crowd towards him. He seen the scowl etched on his face and took hope, maybe Fiona turned him down for good.

"Took you long enough." Mark said, schooling his face into his trademark emotionless mask.

"I was about to get something to eat when you text." Glen growled as they then started over towards the baggage claim.

"Then you should have been here a helluva lot sooner if you were already in town."

"I had to drop her off at home." Mark felt his hope start to deflate even though Glen hadn't said her name, and he mentally growled as he grabbed his luggage.

"So I take it she made up her mind?" He said harsher than he meant to, and winced as Glen looked at him funny.

"Yea, she did." He grinned slightly but then turned serious again when he seen that Mark was still scowling. "What's the matter? Something happen on the plane?" Mark didn't answer all he did was head towards the door.

He knew that Glen wouldn't want to make a scene so he exited the airport as quickly as possible. He swallowed hard as he thought about what he was going say. Glen knew him well enough to know when he was lying, and he couldn't come out and say '_Hey, you know that sexy little red head that you had over on New Years? Well I banged her, and I mean I banged her good. I'd have been surprised if there weren't bruises on her the day after._' He and Glen had had a system in place for years so something like this wouldn't happen.

If one or the other expressed interest in a woman then the other would steer clear. The bad thing was was that Mark had no idea that Glen was sniffing around Fiona when he had met her at New Years. All he had seen was a beautiful red headed angel that had sultry bed room eyes and full pouty lips that just begged to be kissed. To find out that she had been leading Glen on actually pissed him off a little bit. She could lead Glen on, but she only met him once and they ended up sleeping together. And she couldn't even blame the booze, she hadn't been drinking.

As he headed across the parking lot he quit being mad at Fiona and started to get angry at Glen. Had he have pulled him aside and let him know that he was interested in Fiona, Mark would have bowed out and spent the night getting thoroughly trashed with the rest of the guys. Not having a night of almost non-stop sex with a woman whose sighs still plagued his dreams. He reached Glen's Explorer and waited for him, his hair blowing around him on the brisk wind. With a growl of annoyance he grabbed as much of it as he could in his hand and shoved it down the back of his jacket to tame it. Glen face was set in a hard grimace when he joined Mark and he glared at him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What's going on man?"

"I'm just tired Glen. Too many spots and not enough rest." Mark said, hoping that Glen would buy it. He didn't.

"Bullshit Mark. You forget who you're talking to. You have one of the lightest schedules on the WWE roster right now. So what's really going on?"

"Nothing." Mark snapped.

"Come on.....You know you can tell your _little brother_ everything." Glen tried with a grin.

"Everything but this." Mark mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now where's this new bar you were talking about?" Mark asked, hoping that Glen would take the hint and let the subject drop.

"Just down the road. It's called 'The Old Bag of Nails'. Seems rather upscale, but supposedly has some good tasting brew." Glen grimaced but let Mark side step the question, for now at least.

"Well let's go try it out. Is Stephens still open if we don't like it?"

"Of course."

Mark grinned and clapped Glen on the back, feeling alittle bit better. However once he got into the Explorer he picked up the faint floral scent that must have come from Fiona and he scowled. She hadn't worn that scent when he had been with her, it had been more of a woody, spicy scent that had sent his senses reeling when they kissed. If Glen seen the look he let it go, something that Mark was grateful for. By the time they reached the bar Mark was ready for a drink and he planned on drinking until he couldn't see straight.

From the outside the bar looked like an old brick home. Lights shone brightly in the bay windows and they could see the shadows of bodies as they moved past. With identical shoulder shrugs they headed in, and headed right back out. The bar looked like something straight from 1800's England. The room they had walked into was done with striped wallpaper and there were large armchairs scattered about the room. Aromatic smoke curled in the air and the men had been wearing smoking jackets.

They shared a look and let out barks of laughter. There was no way in hell they were going to fit in in there. They headed back towards the Explorer and Mark watched transfixed as large snow flake swirled around them on the breeze. They danced through the lamplight giving it an old world feel. The lamps still had garland wrapped around them with white lights and it made Mark think of Christmas. Glen had already climbed back into the SUV and had the engine running, no doubt he had seen that sight plenty of times but to Mark it was like stepping back in time. It didn't snow that much in his part of Texas and when it did, it turned to brown slush quickly. To be able to say that he had stood on a street corner and watch the snow fall was something that Mark counted among one of his better memories.

"You coming old man?" Glen called out the window.

"Shut yer mouth whelp." He playfully growled as he climbed into the SUV.

"Let's go to Stephens."

Mark grinned as Glen gunned the engine, somethings never change. Stephens was on the other side of town, just across from the railroad tracks. The bar itself was little more than a dive bar. It wasn't very big but every time Mark and Glen had been there it had been packed to the rafters. The bar looked like it came from an old western saloon, same for the mugs. The pool tables were old but well cared for, the felt patched many times over and the cue balls almost blue from the amount of use over the years. The owner was a huge wrestling fan so when ever Mark and Glen came in he made sure that they had the best table and the best booze in the joint. True to form there were about ten Harley's sitting out front and some jacked up fords sitting in the gravel lot on the side. Even from the Explorer they could hear the music from inside and Glen grinned.

"Looks like there's a live band tonight."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting."

They climbed out and headed into the bar, not even bothering to lock the Explorer. There wasn't much in it anyways. They pushed past the swinging doors and just stood at the entrance, taking in the smokey smell and the sound of revelry. The dance floor was pretty much packed as everyone moved to beat of the live band. They were playing southern rock and Mark couldn't help but tap his foot along. They weren't bad but he doubted that they would ever make it big. He scanned the room, a habit from traveling and his breath stuck in his throat. On the edge of the dance floor stood Fiona, at least he thought it was her. He couldn't remember ever seeing hair her color often so it tended to stand out.

She was wearing tight blue jeans, a sweat shirt and a black leather jacket that seemed three sizes too big for her. She had a mug of beer in her hand and was laughing. Next to her were Chet and Elana, both laughing loudly. Covertly he looked over at Glen and seen that he had taken off towards the bar. With a barely concealed grin he worked his way through the crowd until he was standing behind her. She still had the floral scent on and he inhaled deeply before he leaned closed and whispered in her ear.

"I told you that you might see me again." He grinned as she jumped and whirled around.

"Mark...." Her voice was breathy and her eyes large as she looked at him, and he groaned as she licked her lips.

"Mark, nice to see you again." Elana said, smiling at him.

"Elana, what are you doing here? You should be home ready to burst."

"Not til April." She said as she patted her stomach. "Glen here?"

"Yea, he's over talking to the owner." He said nodding towards the bar. "Can we talk?" He whispered in Fiona's ear.

She nodded and he lead over to the door and stepped out on to the plank porch. Fiona stood with her back towards the building and pulled the leather coat tighter around herself. Her hair danced on the breeze and Mark reached up and tucked a few strands behind her ear, smiling as she blushed slightly. He watched her shift from foot to foot and his heart sank when he placed the jacket, it was Glen's.

"I've missed you." He said honestly.

"I'm sure." She snorted.

"I'm serious. Adam told me that I was like a large bat flappin around the locker room. Wanted me to put them all out of my misery." Mark grinned weakly as she rolled her eyes.

"Mark we both know that what happened between us was a one night thing. There's no need for you to do this." She said, hating the way her voice wavered.

"Fiona, I've missed you. Yer moans have been haunting my dreams, and there are times I swear that I can feel yer skin against mine. What happened might have been a one night thing at the time, but I can't....." Mark's words were sticking in his throat so he did the only thing he could think of.

He pulled her close and kissed her, running his tongue over the wet seam of her lips seeking entrance. He brought his knee up and placed it between her legs, pushing up slightly til she was straddling it. She gasped and his tongue snaked into her warm cavern, flicking this way and that as he tasted her sweetness. He brought his hands up and cupped her face lightly as he tilted her head so he could take the kiss even deeper. She sighed into his mouth and Mark groaned as she ground against his knee lightly. One hand drifted down to her waist and just as quickly as the kiss started it was over. She pushed him away and glared up at him, wiping her hand across her mouth.

"What in the hell was that?" She demanded.

"That was something I've been dreaming about ever since New Years." He answered truthfully.

Before she could say anything Glen poked his head out and smiled widely when he seen Fiona standing there. He stepped out onto the porch and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head lightly. Mark ground his teeth in frustration when she stood on tip toe and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Chet said you were here."

"Yea, they drug me out tonight."

"I'm glad. See you hooked back up with Mark." The last sentence was said cooly and Mark looked up to see Glen looking at him curiously.

"Yea. He was telling me about Adam comparing him to large bat. I just couldn't hear him inside." She said as she ducked her head, and Mark knew that she was blushing.

"Well, our table is ready. Why don't we go back in and listen to the band?"

"Sure."

They headed into the bar and over towards a table in the back. Chet and Elana were already there and were talking about the baby quietly. Mark sat down first and Glen took the seat next him, pulling Fiona down on his lap. She let out a surprised squeak and looked at him with a blush. With a laugh Glen kissed her lightly before he poured himself a drink. Fuming Mark picked up his glass and down the fiery liquid in one gulp, wincing as it burned it's way down his throat.

The night was shaping up to be a long one and Mark felt his resolve to stay out of Glen and Fiona's relation slipping. Every time Glen touched her, or kissed her he felt his blood boil and he hated the fact that he was envious of his best friend. However at that moment his best friend had the woman that seemed to set his blood on fire with just a look and Mark had the feeling that soon it would come to blows.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Musi are back and rarin' to go so lets get started shall we. Thank you to all my reviewers, and yes I am feeling a little bit better so the updates should start to flow more often._

Fiona sat in her kitchen the next morning staring at her computer. The cursor blinked slowly before her eyes and her hands laid limply on the key board. Her mind was swirling over the night before, thoughts of Mark and Glen fighting for dominance in her mind. She couldn't stop from comparing them. Mark was dark, dangerous and everything that her mother had warned her about. Glen on the other hand, he was pure sin. He could bend her to his will easily, but he was caring and compassionate. Something that not many men could boast of this day in age. Axel and Slash were laying on the floor close together and in between them laid Asher, his head on Axel's paws and his back paws draped over Slash's.

In her heart she knew that she had to confess to Glen what had happened between her and Mark. Judging by how he had acting towards them when he found them alone she guessed that Mark hadn't told him that they slept together. Either that or Glen didn't mind sloppy seconds. With a growl she snapped her lap top closed. She couldn't believe that she had just referred to herself as sloppy seconds. What in the hell was wrong with her? She stalked around the kitchen, debating on the correct way to tell Glen about her and Mark. Not that she wanted to be with Mark. She wanted Glen, she knew that with all her heart. She felt she could trust Glen and that meant more than mind blowingly awesome sex. But still in the back of her mind she couldn't help but picture Mark naked, driving into her and panting her name out as he climaxed.

She let out another growl as she stormed up the stairs. Her mind was too far gone for her to get any work done, so she turned to her other vice. Jogging. Quickly she changed into some sweats and a sweat shirt, then laced up her running shoes. She braided her hair and stretched in front of her window for minute before she headed down the stairs. Both dogs looked up at her and thumped their tails half heartedly as she headed over to the back door. She slid it open and took a deep breath of the cold air, relishing the sting of it as it filled her lungs. With a grim grin she stepped out onto the porch and stretched one more time before she jogged down the steps.

She really didn't know the lay out of her property but decided that now was as good as time as any to find out. She headed North, leaping a small stream easily and heading into the woods that bordered her property. They weren't dense but the cold weather had made branches brittle and they cracked as she jogged past, leaving a clear trail as to where she had been. In the back of her mind she liked that fact, it gave her a way to find her way home. The deeper she jogged the darker and more over grown the small trail she had been following became. She stopped in a clearing and leaned against one of the trees to catch her breath. All around her she heard the sound of life, a twittering bird, the sound of the wind in the trees. And then it all stopped. It was as if someone had put the world on mute. Something wasn't right and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Then from somewhere on her right came a low growling. Slowly she turned and seen a scrawny wolf staring at her. It's eyes glittered dangerously in the low light of the woods and she felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She stood stock still and watched as it came closer, circling her like an opponent in the ring. With a howl it lept at her and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for a slow painful death. Instead a second growl rent the air and she opened her eyes to see Axel launching himself at the wolf. The two animals tussled around on the ground for a few minutes until the wolf died with a haunting death howl. Axel stood over the kill, the wolf's throat still held between his teeth.

Cautiously she approached the dog, talking lowly to him. Axel turned his attention to Fiona and dropped the wolf, bounding over to her and covering her face with kisses. With a sob she threw her arms around Axel's throat and hugged the dog tight, thanking whatever god was watching her for sending him after her. Still she knew that she had to be careful, the wolf could have had rabies. Wild animals only attacked when ill or when they were protecting their young. That thought stopped her dead and she walked over to the wolf's carcass slowly, hoping that it was just hunger that drove it attack. Her heart sank when she seen the teats engorged. With a sigh she started to look around for the litter, there was no way she could leave them out to fend for themselves. Mentally she condemned herself for caring so much.

It didn't take long to find the hiding place, it was just outside the clearing. Two pups were playing just outside of a hole while a third one lay just inside. She snapped a twig and the pups looked up at her. They sat down on their haunches and tilted their heads to look at her. They didn't look to be very old, maybe three months at the most. She stopped and knelt down, her hand outstretched hoping that their natural curiosity outweighed their aggressive nature. The bigger of the two that were playing crept over and sniffed her hand. Axel sat down next to her and watched the proceedings quietly, almost as if he was waiting for a moment to attack.

The pup licked her hand and she tentatively scratched behind its ears. The other pup wandered over and sniffed at her too, then put both front paws up on her knee and licked her face. The third pup never moved and Fiona started to fear that maybe it was too late to save that one. She stood back up and walked over to where it lay. Her suspicions were confirmed, the third pup was dead. A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned away, wishing that she had something to bury it with. She didn't and with a heavy heart she knew that she had to head to home. With a whistle to Axel she turned towards the way she came.

She started back the way she came, Axel trotting along besides her and the pups following him. The walk back seemed to take forever and each time she heard something she whirled around, expecting for another wolf to come leaping at them. However she soon seen the back yard and let out a sigh as Axel bounded ahead of her, barking happily as Slash came out and sniffed them both over. She had a moment of fear when Slash sniffed the wolf pups over, his back was rigid and his hackles were raised. However when the largest pup rolled over onto it's back and laid there in the submissive position Slash's stance calmed down. She stood there and watched transfixed as her two dogs romped through the yard with the pups. They came back over and she petted Slash's head before she headed into the house, still shaking but happy to be alive. Her phone beeped pitifully from it's place on the counter and she walked over and flipped it open, wondering who had called her. She called her voice-mail and waited for it load, grabbing a glass of water as she waited.

_"Fi, darling. I don't know what you're doing but I have some wonderful news for you. Despite what happened last time between you and Jimmy Kimmel he has agreed to have you back on the show to promote your new book. Says that the last time you were on, you drove ratings through the roof. Call me when you get this, the show is tomorrow and they need an answer by tonight. Love ya girlie....Cherry"_

Fiona replayed the message and shook her head. Was Cherry mad? Did she not remember what had happened between her and Kimmel? How could she even think that Fiona would agree to that. So what if she drove ratings through the roof. The more she thought about it, the better the idea seemed to become. For one it got her away from Glen and Mark, and two she could always assault Kimmel again if he crossed the line. With a grin she picked up the phone and called Cherry, accepting the spot. If she had known who else was going to be there she would have turned it down. But like they say, hind sight is twenty-twenty.

* * *

Fiona sat nervously in a chair in the green room. Jimmy had already been in to see her and offered the olive branch, a smile on his face and one hand behind his back. She knew she couldn't trust him, and started to question her reason for showing up. According to Jimmy's assistant she was the second guest on that night so it gave her plenty of time to get her head around what she was going to say and do depending on what road Jimmy took. She figured that he would start in with the sex jokes and wrap up with asking her to jump for him. With a smirk she thought about acting like she would and then just blast him in the mouth. Her day dream was interrupted by the assistant knocking on the door and telling her that it was time.

She straightened her skirt and looked in the mirror one last time before joining the balding little man in the hallway. He looked her up and down and gave her the thumbs up and a wink. Fiona then took a deep breath and followed him to the side of the set, mentally readying herself for what was to come. From her spot she couldn't see the set so she didn't know who the first guest was until she stepped out in front of the crowd. Her mouth dropped open when she seen John Cena sitting on the couch with Mickie James besides him. She barely heard Jimmy introduce her and forgot to wave. Instead she pointed at John and mouthed 'you'. To cover the awkward moment Mickie jumped up and hugged her tight with a squeal.

"So I see that you know Ms. Daegan." Jimmy said with a grin, he loved seeing his guests squirm.

"Of course, we've met a couple of times." Mickie gushed as she lead Fiona over to the couch. "She's my favorite author. Beth's too."

"Interesting. Speaking of writing, don't you have a new book out Ms. Daegan?" Jimmy smiled, making the fear in Fiona's stomach spiral out of control.

"Yea. It's called 'Diamond in the Rough'." She said with a strained smile.

"Is this one of your 'alternative' love stories?" Jimmy made finger quotes around the word alternative and Fiona sighed, knowing right where this was heading.

"As a matter of fact it is not. This is more a traditional romance. In other words, woman on man loving."

"I have one question, how do you write man on man loving? That seems too gross for words. Woman on woman isn't too bad, lets face it a man will watch an all woman porn, but do women actually like reading man on man?"

"You tell me, I'm one of the national bestsellers. So what do you think?"

"I think that woman are perverted creatures, wanting read about a man licking another man. It's a travesty."

"There is nothing wrong with it....." Fiona started to get angry and her voice rose slightly.

"Let's move on shall we. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. So I heard you moved recently, from Michigan to Tennessee. Any reason for the move?"

"No, I needed a change of pace that's all."

"Interesting fact, alot of the TNA wrestlers are from Michigan."

"So?"

"Do you watch TNA Ms. Daegan?"

"Ocassionally.....but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"What I find interesting is that even though you moved you still ended up next a wrestler." Jimmy's smile got even wider and Fiona felt her heart stop beating.

"You went from living next to one Kevin Nash to living next to one of the most feared men in the WWE. Kane. Now tell me, what is it like living next to the Big Red Monster?"

"I don't really know him that well..." She hedged.

"Well let's fix that shall we."

Jimmy pulled a phone close to him and started to dial. Part of Fiona wanted to run as fast as she could, but another part of her wondered if it was just some sort of joke being pulled by Jimmy. After all, it wasn't as if Glen's number was in the phone book. Ringing soon filled the air and she fidgeted in her chair nervously, her mind whirling faster on each ring.

"_Hello_?" Came the growled response.

"Mr. Kane?" Jimmy said pleasantly.

"_Who the hell is this_?" Fiona dropped her head to hands as Glen's voice grew more agitated.

"Jimmy Kimmel. I've had the pleasure of talking with your brother, The Undertaker. How are you this evening?"

"_Is this a joke_?"

"Of course not. Actually I'm calling to introduce you to your neighbor. One F. Daegan." You could have heard a pin drop and Fiona felt Mickie squeezing her hand tightly.

"_This has to be a joke._"

"It's not. In fact if you turn on ABC you'll see that I'm telling the truth. She sitting here with me right now. Well not with me, more like between one John Cena and one Mickie James. You do know those two don't you?" There was silence and Fiona swore she heard the sound of the a tv being turned on in the background.

"_SONVABITCH!_" The call ended and Jimmy blinked at the sudden harsh sound of the dial tone.

"Apparently he's not a of your fans. And we'll be right back."

They cut to commerical and Fiona jumped to her feet and paced the set. Jimmy had wisely left for the break and watching from the wings. With a smile he watched as John got to his feet and pulled Fiona into a tight hug. A stage hand was about to announce that they were coming back, but Jimmy silenced him and just turned the cameras on. On the screen were John and Fiona hugging tightly as she cried on his shoulder. With a cough Jimmy took his seat and motioned to the cameras.

"We're back on guys."

Fiona felt herself finally snap and she launched herself over the desk at Jimmy, taking him to the floor and smashing her fist into his nose repeatedly. He treid to move away but she was relentless and it took both John and Mickie to pull her off. The show ended with her glaring at the bleeding and crying man.

_Back in Tennessee_

Mark watched with his mouth open as she attacked the host. Glen had stormed into the room on the cordless and switched channels on him. He had went to protest but was cut off when Fiona popped on the screen. Glen had yelled and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it instantly. Not good. He had then stalked from the room and Mark heard a door slam from somewhere above him. Thankfully he hadn't seen John and Fiona hugging. If he had Mark had the feeling that Vince would be planning the funeral of John Cena turned the tv off after the show ended and watched the screen blankly. He knew that there was no way he could ever tell Glen had happened between him and Fiona but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself around her either.

As his mind worked furiously on a solution Glen was stalking around his room, embarrassed and angry at the same time. Hurriedly he pulled on some warm clothes and headed back down stairs, by passing Mark without so much as a word. He hurried across the field between his and Fiona's home and let himself in the side door that he knew she never locked. He lowered himself down onto the couch and made himself comfortable. He was going to be the first person she saw when she got home, and she had some serious explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Alright I'm back, and I hope you all enjoy this new installment. Hopefully now Kane Muse will let me work with some of my other Musi so I can update some of my other fics._

_Kane Muse: Don't count on it. At least not until you get rid of Jericho Muse._

_Jericho Muse: You'll never get rid of me. *shakes fists* Do you hear me you crispy freak._

_Kane Muse: Excuse me. *takes off after Jericho Muse*_

_DK: Help me._

Glen had fallen asleep on Fiona's couch with Asher wrapped around his neck and Axel and Slash lying on the floor with the pups. Surprisingly the dogs hadn't barked when he walked in, Axel just sniffed him and let out a lazy woof. The pups had been a surprise, but in the dark he thought that they were shepherds like Slash so he didn't look too close at them. The light in the living room clicked on and Glen covered his eyes, groaning as he rolled over. Asher meowed a complaint and wiggled off of his neck, accidentally sticking his claws into Glen's throat. With a yelp Glen jumped and fell off of the couch, landing with a dull thud on the floor.

"Glen, man you ok?" Groggily Glen blinked up at Chet, groaning as his joints protested the hard landing.

"Chet? What are you doing here? Where's Fiona?"

"She's outta town. I'm watching the dogs until she comes back." He said as Glen slowly got to his feet.

"When's that?"

"Later today."

"Hmm. Well I'll take care of the dogs so you don't have to come back over."

"What are you doing over here?" Chet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm, I thought I seen someone sneaking around her house and I came over to chase them off."

Chet looked at him like he really didn't believe him and Glen felt himself turn a light shade of red. Chet didn't say anything, just whistled for the dogs. With the light on he noticed for the first time the pups. With a start he realized that they were wolves and not shepherds. When Chet came back in Glen was rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Chet?"

"Yea?"

"Are those wolves?" He asked pointing out the side window to where the pups were romping with Axel and Slash.

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Well apparently Fi went for a jog the day before yesterday morning and a wolf attacked, but Axel killed it. She found the pups and brought them home. That girl has a big heart."

Glen shook his head and watched as the dogs romped with their wild brethren, a small grin on his face as he imagined Fiona walking across her property with all four in tow. Of course it was a fleeting smile, he then started to worry if they would turn on her. After all they were wild. Chet was moving around the kitchen and soon the faint scent of coffee drifted into the living room. Asher rubbed against Glen's leg and he picked the kitten up and absentmindedly stroked it's head as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the island and watched as Chest poured two cups and leaned back against the counter and stared at him. Asher moved up to Glen's shoulder and stretched out along his shoulders, purring loudly in his ear.

"So why are you really here Glen?" Chet asked.

"I told you."

"Yea, yea. You seen someone lurking around." He took a sip of his coffee before speaking again. "We both know that that's a lie. There is no way you could see someone sneaking around from your house. You're too far away. Now why don't you tell me the truth."

"Well....I uh...." Glen rubbed his hand over the back of his head and flushed alittle. "You see...what it....."

The sound of the front door had both of them raising their heads and Glen snapped his mouth shut when he seen Fiona stride into the kitchen. She was wearing jeans, a grey sweat shirt and a long black leather duster. Her hair was laying down on her shoulders and in her hands was a plain brown box. Her face turned a light shade of pink and she moved the box behind her back.

"Fiona...." Glen started.

"Chet. How's my dogs?" She said, ignoring Glen completely.

"Fine. Those pups have settled in nicely."

"What about Axel? Has he been acting weird?" She walked out of the room and when she returned she had lost the box and shed her duster.

"No, not really. Why?" Chet asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Rabies. I don't know if the wolf had it."

"Naw, he's not acting out of character."

"I'll probably still make an appointment with the vet just to make sure."

"Fiona...." Glen tried again.

"Thank you Chet." She continued to ignore Glen, going so far as to look past him as if he wasn't even there.

Glen ground his teeth as she ignored him. Chet picked up on the tension between them and after finishing his coffee left. Glen looked over at Fiona and noticed that her eyes were straying back to the living room. She fidgeted nervously, her hands going in and out of her jean pockets and her face set in a frown. He couldn't help but wonder what was making her so nervous but at the same time he was still ticked at her for with holding her identity from him. It wasn't as if he mislead her about who he was, so why did she do it to him?

He got to his feet and moved over until he was standing toe to toe with Fiona, forcing her to look up at him. Her hair framed her face and her blue eyes wide and her lips parted slightly as her tongue darted out to wet them. He felt some of his aggravation slip away and he brought his hand up to push a few errant hairs away from her face.

"Fi, why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Why does it matter? Am I any different from when you didn't know who I was?"

"It makes all the difference. You let me insult you."

"It's not like I haven't heard it before."

"That doesn't matter. Had I known it was you I would have..."

"What Glen? Asked me to sign the book? Asked me who I model the characters after? Hmm? What would have you done?" She cried as she moved away from him.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I would have extended the common courtsey due to those that share the lime light. There are certain things that you don't do and talking about needing a good fuck is one of them!" He yelled as she stormed into the living room.

"Well maybe at that time it was true!" She shouted back from the living room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's none of your damned business."

Glen headed into the living and watched as she paced the room. Her hair whipping around her face as she turned, her hands balled at her sides. For all intents and purposes it looked like she was about to lay someone out. A dull ringing came from the couch and he watched as she pounced over the back and dug around in her duster. A second later she flipped the black razor open and answered breathlessly.

"Hello?....Now isn't the time......Mickie.....yes.....yes....well I'm looking at him right now......of course I'll call you back.....bye Mickie.......I said bye Mickie." She flipped the phone back shut and tossed over her shoulder carelessly.

"Mickie...as in Mickie James?" Glen asked as he cocked his head.

"Yes."

"You two friends?"

"Apparently."

"Soooo, how did you two meet?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Glen wasn't dumb, he knew that a ticked off woman was a woman that would throw things rather than talk.

"At your New Year's party."

"Is that when you gave her your autograph?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I found it in my bed the next morning." He said before he could stop himself. "Um...what I mean....."

"Relax Glen." Fiona said alot more calmly than she felt. "We're neighbors, friends if you will. Who you sleep with is none of my business." She said as she twisted around without getting up from the couch and looked for her phone, needing something to do so she didn't flip out.

"I didn't sleep with her.....at least I don't think I did."

"How could you not know?" She asked, her voice higher than she would have liked.

"I was drunk off my ass." He said, his voice raising in pitch as well.

"You don't have to defend yourself Glen." She stated after taking a deep breath. "Like I said, we're neighbors, maybe friends. Your personal business is yours' and yours' alone."

Fiona then got up from the couch and headed over to a chair by the door. Glen seen the box from earlier sitting on the cushion, but pushed aside the small flame of curiosity that burned briefly. He needed to get Fiona to believe that he didn't sleep with Mickie, he just didn't know how to do that. She picked the box up and headed into the kitchen, completely ignoring Glen again. With a low growl he followed her but stopped dead when he seen the knife that she had in her hand. She wasn't looking at him, but he didn't want to get close enough for her to turn on him with it. She slit the tape on the box and placed the knife down on the counter.

"You're not the only one that got lucky on New Year's you know." She said without looking up.

"Really? Who else did?" He asked, his stomach knotting for some unexplained reason.

"I did." She said it causally with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Who?" He croaked, the knots in his stomach getting tighter.

Fiona didn't answer, instead she headed over to the sliding door and opened it so the dogs could rush in. Axel and Slash bounded over to her and jumped on her, sending her to the floor with a laugh. The covered her with sloppy dog kisses before turning their attention to Glen. The pups on the other hand just stayed near the door, their heads down and their tails tucked between their legs. Fiona got to her feet and slowly walked over towards them, crouching low when she was an arms length away from them. The biggest one sniffed her hand and warily crept forwards, keeping it's yellow eyes trained on her for any sudden movements. When it was satisfied that she wasn't going to attack it licked her outstretched hand then nuzzled her palm.

Glen watched as both pups moved over to her side and sat at with their heads on her knees, leaning into her petting and scratching. Tongues lolled out and tails thumped against the floor. Soon the pups moved away and laid down on the floor by the stove and Fiona got back to her feet. She moved over to the sink and washed her hands, studiously keeping her eyes away from Glen. Axel had walked over and leaned against Glen's leg, looking up at him with a goofy dog grin on his face. Absentmindedly he reached down and scratched behind the dogs ears, not once taking his eyes off of Fiona. She had finished at the sink and was now preparing four food dishes.

The quiet became too much for Glen to bear and he moved over until he was behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and kneading them softly. She tensed up but didn't say anything, just went on about what she was doing. When she went to move away he moved his hands down to her waist and held her still, smiling as he felt a growl vibrate through her back.

"You didn't answer my question Fi." He whispered in her ear.

"I said that your buisness was yours' so leave my business to me." She bit out.

"I guess I could torture the information out of you." He said, flicking his tongue against her ear.

"Why...do...you...care?" She gasped out as he pulled her against him and continued to lick her ear, occasionally nibbling on the bottom of the lobe.

"Just curious." He said as if he didn't care, but deep down the knots had been replaced by a flame of jealousy.

"Mark." She sighed when he bit down on her neck.

Almost immediately he let her go and stepped back. She had leaned back against him and when he moved had to react quickly in order to not fall on her ass. She whirled around to face him but he had left and the sound of a slamming door echoed through the house. The dogs jumped and barked at the sound, but shoved their noses in the food bowls that she set down a minute later. Half heartedly she went back over to the box and lifted the flaps, sighing as Kane's face stared up at her from the cover of his DVD. There were others in it, but she had lost the will to watch them. She shut the flaps and headed up to her room, jet lag adding to her already heavy heart.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, y'all make me smile. And things are about to get a little sticky here. What will happen to our boys?_

Mark didn't know that Glen had spent the night at Fiona's. He merely thought that Glen had gone into town for a few drinks and went to bed shortly after 1 am. He left the door unlocked and climbed into his bed, replaying the scene from the tv over and over again in his mind. A smile tugging his lips as he imagined Fiona launching herself at him. Although he doubted that she'd be out to draw blood if she did that to him. So it surprised him when Glen came charging into his room the next morning and started to strangle him.

Mark fought wildly, swinging his fists erratically. One connected with Glen's jaw and he let go rub the pained appendage. Mark jumped up stood at the head of the bed in his fighting stance, watching Glen for any movement. When Glen just sat on the foot of the bed Mark let his defensive stance slip and he gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Mark was confused, who answered a question with another question.

"Why'd you sleep with her?"

"_Oh shit._" Mark took a deep breath, this had the makings of something extremely bad. "How'd you find out?"

"Fi told me."

"Oh."

"That all you can say! OH!" Glen jumped back to his feet and glared down at Mark, and for a minute Mark feared that he had slipped into Kane.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't know that you were interested. If I had I never would have done it."

"How could you not know. You seen me kiss her neck before you walked over. If that doesn't smack of interest I don't know what does."

"I didn't see anything other than her standing there looking completely uneasy around everyone." Mark argued. It was the truth, he had been too interested in finding out the red headed angel's name to see what Glen was doing. In fact Glen had been no more than another piece of furniture for all the attention Mark paid him.

"Don't turn this around and make it my fault."

"Well whose damned fault is it? You could've told me that you were interested. But you didn't."

Glen started at him again and Mark moved out of the way. With a growl he launched himself at Mark and the two men went to the floor. Punches were traded and soon blood was flowing from both Mark and Glen's mouths and noses. Neither paid any attention to it, their sudden blood lust to do as much bodily harm as possible was too great to be ignored and the shots grew stiffer by the second. After about ten minutes both men were winded and had separated, staring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Well that didn't solve anything." Mark said thickly, his lip had been spilt and had swollen to the point where it slurred his words together.

Glen snorted and wiped his nose on his arm, his eyes narrowing at the amount of blood that smeared across it. He got stiffly to his feet and left the room, and Mark had the feeling that he was going to go empty his stomach. Loud retching a few seconds later confirmed his suspicions and he slowly got to his feet, feeling as if a Mac truck had dropped onto his chest. With a groan he headed down to the master bath and waited for Glen to appear. When he did he raised his eyebrow at his friend and waited for him to speak.

"So now what?" He asked when Glen remained quiet.

"What do you mean, now what? You're going to butt out now that you know."

"I can't do that Glen."

"Why not?"

"Because I like Fiona too."

An uneasy silence fell between the two and Mark kept a careful watch on Glen's hands in case he decided to throw another punch. Instead he leaned back against the wall, pressing the damp wash cloth in his hand to his lips. This was something new to them, after all they had taken great pains to avoid this very situation. He took the cloth away and straightened up, causing Mark to tense unconsciously.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see who she picks." He said, sounding oddly calm.

"And how are going to go about that. I don't think showing up on her door step and saying 'Hey we both like you, alot. So which one of us do you choose?' is going to work. More than likely she'll look at us like we're insane and slam the door in our faces." Mark crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Glen thought it over.

"You're staying for a week, right?"

"Yea." Mark was confused now, what was Glen getting at.

"How about this, for the next week we'll compete for her attention. And the first one to get her to say those three little words, wins."

"You can't fall in love in a week Glen."

"Afraid Mark?" Glen taunted as he pressed the cloth back to his lips.

"No, it's just immoral."

"You talking about what's immoral? Someone alert the media. You are the embodiment of immoral. You've played a devil worshipper for the better part of your wrestling career and you want to preach about what is immoral?"

"I never thought that you of all people Glen would confuse reality and kayfabe." Mark said with a sad shake of his head. "Lemme guess you wanna put money on this too, right?"

"No, that would be immoral."

"But racing to see who can get her to say 'I love you' isn't."

"No, you're not understanding what I'm trying to say. For the next week we're going to court her favor and the one that makes the most headway wins. The loser bows out gracefully."

"What if, well you know. What if we have sex?" Mark asked, he couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Glen.

"It doesn't count, and if that's all you're looking for then you need to concede now. I'm looking for a relationship, not a damned one night stand!"

"Neither am I. Hasn't it occured to you that maybe I'm looking for the same damned thing?" Mark roared as he turned away from Glen.

"With the stream of women that come flowing out of your room, I doubt it."

"You know nothing Glen." Mark growled. "This is going to end in tragedy."

"Not if done right."

Mark growled, already tired of the conversation. If Glen wanted to play this game then he was going to regret it. He headed into his room and after gathering his clothes ducked into the in room bathroom. He stripped quickly and after making sure that he got the water at the right temp stepped under the spray. Mark hissed in pain when soap got into a cut on his temple and just scant minutes later he was standing in front of the mirror in his towel. He wiped the water from his chest and after combing out his hair got dressed. His outfit wasn't nothing special. Blue jeans, long sleeved green shirt and his boots. The shirt clung damply to his torso but he ignored it as he left his room and went down stairs.

Glen was sitting on the couch flipping through a rather thick looking book and Mark shook his head. Glen was brushing up on his poetry, he really was serious about this damned contest. Mark grabbed his leather riding coat and headed outside. He needed some time to himself and the only way he was going to get was to go riding. He let himself into Glen's garage and headed over to a large shroud in the corner. With a flick of his wrist he whisked the sheet off and his black Harley with black accents stood gleaming dully in the low sunlight. He straddled the bike and grinned as it rumbled to life, he needed this more than anything. He revved the engine a couple of times before walking it out of the garage. He looked down the long drive and with a feral grin sped off, sending some gravel flying behind him.

The wind whipped past him and at the end of the drive he stopped, not really sure about where he wanted to go. He could go to town, but he didn't need anything. The bar was out of the question, it was too early to start drinking. He heard dogs barking and looked over to his left, noticing a rottweiler and a german shepherd racing across the field next to Glen's house with two small pups trying to keep up. The larger dogs made a sharp turn and were soon darting back to the house. With a grin he started over that way. After all Glen didn't say when the contest between them was supposed to start. And the early bird always gets the worm.

He zoomed down the short distance between the two houses and roared up the driveway, hoping that the noise from his bike would prompt her to come out and see what was going on. It did and Mark felt his breath catch in his throat. She was wearing an old Deadman Inc. shirt and a pair of tight wranglers that had holes in both the knees. He smiled up at her as he dismounted, keeping his eyes peeled just in case the dogs decided that he was an enemy.

"Mr. Calaway." She said coolly as she reached up and stroked the cat that was laying around her neck.

"Fi." He smiled, he wouldn't let her cool greeting throw him off. There was too much riding on this.

"What can I do for you today?"

"How about invite me in. It's a little cold out here."

"That's what you get for riding a bike." She grinned a little and he knew that he had gotten his foot in the door. For good measure he shivered alittle. "Alright, come in."

She turned back around and headed into the house, Mark practically bounding up the steps after her. He stepped in the foyer and stamped his boots on the rug to dislodge any mud and dirt that might have hitched a ride. He took his coat off and draped it over the back of a high back chair that sat there, grinning as he heard the sound of glasses being rattled.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, thank you."

"Alright. Suit yourself."

She came back in holding a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade by the neck and took a deep swallow as she stared at Mark. He seen her eyes flick from top to bottom and he straightened slightly, sticking his chest out for good measure. She hid a grin by taking another pull from the bottle and Mark groaned mentally as he watched her lick her lips. He knew that he had to think a good reason for his visit but it was getting harder as she just stared at him, keeping eye contact as her lips caressed the mouth of the bottle.

"So is there a reason you stopped by Mark?" She asked as she turned away from him.

"Y-yeah." His voice had a squeak to it and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Yer a writer right?"

"Yeah." She looked over her shoulder at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and he mentally smacked himself.

"I'm looking for someone to ghost write for me. Mick's done a lot of good with his books and I wanna part of that."

"So a memoir?" She asked as she played with her bottle.

"Something like that."

"I'm going to give you my honest opinion here. More people are going to read the story of The Undertaker than a true story. Your character is shrouded in mystery, so a peek into the darkness that Taker is going to excite them. I, myself prefer non-fiction so I would read a real account of your life, but most fans aren't."

"The history of Taker. You mean like the life story of Kane?" Mark asked as he tilted his head to the side and stared at her.

"Yep, all kayfabe."

Mark ran his fingers through his short beard and gave the suggestion some thought. It sounded good, and he seen where she was coming from. Most of the wrestling fans this day in age love a wrestler for their gimmick, very few watched for the actual wrestler. She emptied her bottle and headed back into the kitchen and Mark followed her, watching her hips sway invitingly.

"So what do you think?" Mark blinked and looked at her sheepishly as he blushed somewhat.

"I like it. Problem is I can't write for a hill of beans." He said grinning.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going. Would like me to write for you?"

"Please?"

"I guess." She acted like she was put out, but Mark could see the slight grin on her face.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and watched as she flushed alittle bit.

"So when would you like to start?"

"How about now?"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Ugh, this was hell to write, in fact it's been deleted about 15 times before it got to this point. I couldn't get my musi to cooperate. Anyways, Enjoy!_

_And Wrestlefan4, anytime your Jericho muse wants to 'borrow' my Vince muse he is more than welcome to. He's been quiet and hasn't threatened to fire me all day. Just leave me a note telling me that you have him._

Fiona sat down at the table and stared at Mark, idly stroking the top of Asher's head. In front of her sat an open notebook and a pencil. She mentally smacked herself for taking on this endeavor. Now she had to spend god knew how much time with Mark. Maybe she'd just get him to write down a brief history and she'd flesh it out then send it back to him for proofing. If he liked it then he could submit it to his publisher and that'd be the end of it. Of course if he didn't like then he could always send it back with the changes he wanted and she'd fix it. Either way it wouldn't put her in his presence for to long a time.

"So are you ready?"

"How are we going to go about it?"

"I was thinking of having you write down as much as you can, you know the bare bones of Takers' story and then I would go in a flesh it out."

"But you're not me." Mark said with a frown.

"I'm aware of that."

"If you're not me, then you can't write like I would."

"Mark this has to sound like Taker, not Mark Calaway. The fans aren't going to know the difference between my fleshing out your notes on his life and your writing."

"No, but I will."

"Mark do you want me to write this for you or not?" Fiona was started to get aggravated and tapped her pencil against the table repeatedly.

"I do, but you have no idea about being Taker."

"How hard is it to be the scary man that rolls his eyes back into his head and growls when he talks?"

"There is more to Undertaker than rolling eyes and snarls." He growled.

"Oh really?"

"Yea really."

"Like what?" She challenged, feeling very much like a five year with the way they were arguing.

"It's complicated."

"Now you're stalling."

"He's like this other being that takes over the minute the gong sounds. There's no feeling inside, just the hunger to do as much damage as possible to the person in the ring with me. But at the same time it's the best feeling in the world and the worst fear you can think of. You wouldn't understand, no one does. And no one ever will." Mark finished with a sigh and looked up, expecting to see her cowering. Instead it looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Bravo Mark, bravo. You're a great actor. You almost had me believing it." She said as she clapped twice.

"I was being honest." He bit out.

"So you want me to believe that 'Undertaker' is another person living inside your mind that only takes over when the gong sounds."

"Yes."

"So Undertaker is an intelligent Festus?"

Mark growled as she laughed, this wasn't going the way he planned. All he wanted was to spend some more time with her, infact he depended on it if he was going to beat Glen in this stupid race. She was an intelligent person, so maybe if he appealed to her rational mind it would go better.

"Look I'm only here for a week, surely it won't kill you to spend a couple hours a day with me talking things over and ironing out wrinkles."

"Have you ever known an author Mark?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, not really. Why?"

"When I write I like my privacy. My musi take over and I'm very unpleasant. The dogs don't even come around."

"Musi ain't a word darlin'." Fiona growled at him as she picked the pencil up again and started to tap out a faster tattoo against the table. "Gimme that." Mark growled as he grabbed at the pencil, the constant tapping was wearing on his nerves.

In the act of grabbing the pencil his fingers brushed hers and it was like touching an exposed wire. They both sat there in silence for a minute, their eyes locked and their breathing shallow. Fiona was the first one to break the gaze and dropped the pencil to the table. She then got up and started to move around the kitchen. It was more out of nervousness than the actual need of movement, her mind was splintered into a million directions and each one circled back upon itself making her head hurt. Axel scratched at the door and she opened it without thinking. All four dogs raced in, the pups jumping up at her knee caps while Slash and Axel headed straight to the water bowl. Asher stretched and licked her cheek, helping her ground her thoughts somewhat. She took a deep breath and sat back down, picking up the pencil and looking at Mark expectantly.

"Let's get started."

Mark nodded his head, still feeling at a loss for words. Thankfully for him Fiona started firing questions at him about Taker's past, how he lived, his relationship with his parents. Some questions about how he and Kane got along as children. The pain of loosing his family to a fire, how he coped and how it helped shape the man he is today. After awhile Mark felt himself slipping fully into Taker mode and the answers became more detailed and darker. He lost count of how many pages she flipped but she stopped asking questions he looked up and seen that the sun was riding low in the sky. The dogs were laying under the table and the cat had moved from her shoulder down to the table and was laying with it's paws on her left hand. She was making some notes in the margin of the paper, her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth.

Mark cleared his throat and watched as she looked up, her eyes focused but not on him. Hell he wasn't even sure if they were focused anywhere in this plane of existence. She looked around and then dipped her head back down, scribbling something quickly before stretching in her chair. The simple movement drew the fabric tight across her breasts and Mark felt his mouth go dry.

"So, uh, is that all for today?' He asked hesitantly.

"I've got enough to work at least three or four chapters, maybe more if I draw out the childhood." She said as she looked down at the notebook. "Erm, how long are you looking to make this book?"

"I dunno." Mark said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ten, fifteen chapters. Why?"

"You said that you're only going to be here for a week." She chewed on her lip before continuing, hating what she was about to tell him. "And contrary to popular belief writers don't just sit down and write. For some of us it's like passing a kidney stone, or giving birth. It's going to take longer for a week to get this pounded out and in great enough shape to be published."

"What?" Mark tilted his head and looked at her confused, he had been too busy staring at her chest and had missed most of what she said.

"Writers block, distractions, problems cropping up out of nowhere. Life happens and sometimes it pushes the writing out of the way. Unlike, well wrestling; which is 95% psychical and 5% mental, writing is 100% mental and sometimes our brains just shut down. We can't power through a bad chapter like you do a bad match and chalk it up to a loss. We have make sure that there is a flow between chapters, between the sentences. If only one word is wrong the meaning and feeling behind the sentence can throw off the whole page and in a worse case scenario the entire chapter and maybe the one after that. I don't know how many times I've deleted whole chapters because I wasn't happy with one word."

"So you jest change the word. It can't be that hard."

"One word makes all the difference. Besides we're off track. What I was trying to say, is that, ugh you were right."

"I was?" He prodded. "What about?"

"Spending time with you. Writers block might set in and then I'll be stuck. But if you're here to, well basically be a living muse it might keep it at bay." She wrinkled her nose and Mark had to bite back a triumphant grin.

"Darlin that has to be the best indecent proposal I've ever heard." He couldn't help but rib her, she looked so disgruntled about the situation. "But what happens if it creeps up after I'm gone?"

Fiona started to worry her lip, she hadn't thought of that. What would she do?

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there."

Mark just looked at her, his eyes seemingly caressing her face. The look in their green depths reminded Fiona of the tender gaze that he had stared at her with on New Years morning. At that thought memories from the night before broke free from the prison she had locked them in and she blushed, bringing a chuckle from Mark. Fiona pushed the thoughts aside and frowned at him, her agitation at herself for agreeing to this taking over.

"Awe come on now darlin, don't look so depressed. I happen to know that there are thousands of women who would kill be in yer place right now."

"I'll let them have a free shot." She said with a grimace.

"Come now sweetheart, don't be so angry. Tell you what, why don't I treat you to dinner." Mark smiled and Fiona felt her stomach start to flip.

"I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry...." She trailed off as her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Yer gut says otherwise. It's just dinner, I'm not going to bite." Mark grinned subtly before he added. "Unless you want me to."

Fiona blushed clear to her roots. She knew what Mark was getting at, but she had made up her mind. He wasn't what she needed in her life. She needed stable, and reliable. And Mark just wasn't those things. But then again, who said that Glen was. All she had to go on was her gut feelings, and even those could be wrong. The more she thought things over the more dinner seemed like a good idea. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten since the plane ride back.

"Alright. But no funny stuff." She said with a frown.

"I promise." Mark smiled, sending another shock rocketing through Fiona.

"I mean it."

"What can I do in a restaurant?"

Fiona cocked her eyebrow, she had seen enough adult movies to know what could go down. Question was, did she believe that Mark would attempt any of those things? And would she be strong enough to put a stop to them?


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Sorry about the lull in this one, but it was living up to it's name. But after many, many tries I'm finally happy with this chapter, so Enjoy!_

Fiona stared at herself in the mirror one last time and sighed. She straightened her shirt and turned towards the door. Dinner with Mark. One the surface it sounded innocent, but she knew for a fact that the man himself was far from that. Her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail and she had traded her Deadman Inc. shirt for a form fitting royal purple sweater. The look was casual yet comfortable, and it helped ease some of her worries. She shut the closet door and picked up her purse from the dresser before she headed down stairs. Mark was sitting in a chair in the living room, one of her books lying open on his knee. His face looked a little flushed and she wondered which one he had picked to read.

A stair creaked under her and he looked up, closing the book and putting on the coffee table as he stood. He walked over and took her hand, helping her down the last two stairs. He lifted her hand above her head and she smiled as she twirled so he could see what she was wearing.

"You look good."

"Same to you cowboy." She said with a grin. "So what restaurant do you have in mind?" She asked as she slipped into her duster.

"Do you like Italian?"

"Not really." She wrinkled her nose as he straightened his coat and opened the door.

"Umm, Chinese?"

"Nah, takes too much to fill you up."

"Well what sounds good?"

"There is this little Mexican place uptown that I've been wanting to try."

"Well Mexican it is."

They stepped out onto the porch and Fiona pulled her coat tight around her. The temperature seemed to have dropped into negative digits and she eyed Mark's bike dubiously. If they rode that to town they'd be frozen to it.

"Umm, why don't we take my truck?" She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Mark didn't want to admit it, but the idea of riding in this cold made him shiver just thinking about it. He followed her around to the back and smiled when he seen her truck. It was a 2001 Dodge Dakota, silver in color with ghost flames coming off the wheel wells. They climbed in and after checking her mirrors and fiddling with the radio she backed out of the drive. The ride to town seemed short, but then again they had talked the entire way. Mark found out that she was one of three kids and that her sister and brother were both doctors. She was the black sheep of the family, her mother was a nurse and her father was pediatrician. She had gone through two years of medical training before she realized that her heart wasn't in it. Mark had laughed when he pictured her in scrubs and carrying a clipboard.

She had turned and looked at him with a serious expression on her face and he had been worried for a minute that he had made her mad. A second later she cracked a smile and turned her attention back to the road. During their drive snow had started to fall, big flakes swirled around the truck and Mark commented on how different it made everything look.

"You don't get much snow in Texas do you?" She asked.

"No."

"The first snow fall of the year is always my favorite. After that it's a bore and I can't wait for summer."

They fell silent again, but it was a comfortable silence and Mark used the time to study her profile. She hadn't put on any make up and Mark loved the fresh glow that she had. To him if a woman could go without makeup it spoke volumes, he was used to the Diva's that had to be perfectly made up and their hair done up before even leaving their rooms to work out. He was glad that she had all her attention on the road, if she had caught him staring he had no doubt in his mind that he would have been blushing. He wasn't used to being the ogliee, not the ogler. The truck came to a stop and Mark realized that they had arrived. They exited the truck and Mark tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked into the restaurant. If she was nervous he couldn't tell, there was a large smile on her face and she talked to a few of the people she knew as they passed while being shown to their table.

The waiter set the menus down and left unobserved as Mark pulled out her chair for her. She flushed slightly but nodded her thanks as he took his seat across from her. Even though Mark wasn't really fond of Mexican he looked over the menu before deciding on something that wouldn't have him writhing in pain from heartburn later. She set her menu down and took a sip of water that had just appeared at her elbow, not even questioning how it got there. She pulled the glass away and a little droplet clung to her upper lip and Mark sucked in a breath as she flicked her tongue out get it. He buried his head back in his menu, ashamed of the way he was acting. It was as if he had never been on a date with a woman before.

"So, how did you get into writing?" He asked, trying to quell the nervousness that was threatening to take over his stomach.

"Heh....well...." She blushed and picked her glass back up, her cheeks a nice rosy color.

"Well? Enquiring minds want to know." He prodded with a grin.

"I started by writing erotic short stories for a website." She whispered, her cheeks darkening even more.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said....I wrote dirty stories for a website while I was in medical school."

"Really? Is this website still up and running?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yaknow, I really don't know. It's been a couple of years since I posted." She was hedging and Mark knew it, and judging by the even deepening red on her cheeks, she knew that he knew.

"Hmmm, do you remember the name of the site? Maybe I can go and see later when I get back."

"I think I have it somewhere at home."

Mark was about to say something else when the waiter showed back up and he bit back a smile as she let out a sigh of relief. They gave their orders and handed the man back the menus. He nodded his head at them and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Mark free to continue his line of questioning. Or rather he was going to but she beat him to the punch and started to ask her own questions.

"So how did you get into wrestling?"

"Well, I went to a few professional matches during my college days. I talked to a few of the guys that did it and soon it became like an obsession for me. I dropped out of college and started to train during the day and I tended bar at night. It wasn't about the money for me, hell half the time when I wrestled in the beginning I didn't make enough money to pay for my gas to and from the event. But I did it for love of the sport." He said with a sentimental smile. "Plus I really like to hurt people."

Fiona laughed and tossed her napkin at him, making him smile as well. Her eyes danced as she laughed and it intrigued him, his eyes always seemed to stay dead and cold, at least that's what he had been told by many of the Diva's. But hers were always full of life, and he had the feeling that he could spend forever staring into them and never grow bored. She cleared her throat and looked at him with a raise eyebrow, a suppressed grin on her face.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Wha? No, why?"

"Just wondering, you were staring pretty intently there for a minute."

"Sorry, but the sight a beautiful woman tends to do that to me." He quipped with a grin.

"A beautiful woman? Where?" She retorted with a grin as she turned her head from side to side as if looking around for some one.

The rest of the meal carried a calm and comfortable vibe, each one ribbing the other good naturedly. By the time the check made it's way to the table the restaurant had been empty for a while. When Fiona realized that the staff was waiting for her and Mark to finish she smiled apologetically and left a nice tip on the table. After slipping back into their coats they headed to the door, Mark smiling as she recounted a story from her teenage days.

"So basically this teacher said to write about something that interested us. It wasn't my fault that I had stumbled upon one of my dads magazines. The naked body intrigued me at that age, everyone else around me had been having sex since freshman year. But lil ole me was too afraid to go all the way. So I included a short story about what I imagined sex to be like. To me I stuck to the way the roman described the body because in literature it's not treated like a dirty object when in roman stories. And I asked for honest feed back from the teacher. I never did get that paper back." She finished with a thoughtful click of her tongue.

Mark shook his head and pushed the door open and stopped dead. Everything was snow covered, the truck looking little more than a giant snow drift sitting in the middle of the parkinglot. He turned to look at Fiona but she seemed to have disappeared from his side in a matter of seconds. He turned back towards the restaurant thinking that she had gone back inside but before he could take one step something wet splatted against the back of his head. He turned slowly and seen her standing a couple of feet away with a smile on her face and another snowball in her hand. She giggled and launched it, hitting him dead in the chest. He reached down and scooped up a handful and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wanna play lil girl?"

"Bring it big boy."

Mark launched his handful of snow at her and watched with a smile as she sidestepped it. He reached down again and scooped some up as he walked towards her, balling it loosely in his hand. She picked up some more snow and flung it over her shoulder as she turned and ran, her laughter ringing out across the parkinglot. Mark's joined hers in the cold air as he started a slow clip, he didn't want to catch her just yet. She was looking over her shoulder watching him when she should have been watching in front of her. She ran chest first into the bed of her truck, the dull thud echoing loudly across the empty space. With a stunned look on her face she fell backwards into the snow and stayed there.

Mark dropped his snow and ran over, dropping down to his knees in the snow and picked her head up gently, placing it in his lap. He hadn't seen her hit the truck first with her hands to produce the noise, to him it was a real accident and he was worried about her safety. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly. Her breath was coming in shallow spurts, sending warm plumes of air ghosting around his face. He was so worried about any injuries that she might have caused to her chest that he didn't notice her hand moving slowly besides her, scooping up a snow a little at a time.

"Fi.....Fi, are you ok? Talk to me Fi." Mark said when she wouldn't open her eyes. "Fiona, come on no-" Mark was cut off by a face full of snow and he shook his head to clear it off.

He looked down and seen her smiling up at him. She reached for another handful but Mark cut her off by bending down and kissing her lightly on the lips. Her lips were as warm and soft as he remembered and he traced the wet seam of her lips with his tongue, gently nudging it between her lips and into her mouth. The position was becoming alittle uncomfortable and he pulled away for a minute so he could stand and pull her to her feet. Once back to a vertical base he pulled her close and once again kissed her, this time cupping the back of her head gently and removing the elastic band so that her hair tumbled down around her shoulders. She clung to his shoulders for support and sighed into the kiss even though her mind was screaming at her to push him away.

Air was getting scarce between them and he pulled away reluctantly, but didn't let her go. He looked down and watched as snow flakes danced around them, landing in her hair and catching on her eyelashes. Her lips were swollen and she flicked her tongue out to moisten them as her eyes caught and held his.

"I think we should be getting back. This snow doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon." He said huskily.

She nodded and unlocked the truck and went to climb behind the steering wheel but a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She turned and looked at Mark who had his hand out motioning for the keys.

"I think I should drive."

"I don't think so, I grew up in snow like this. I'm more suitable for driving in it than you are."

"Fiona...." He growled slightly.

"Mark...." She growled back with a smile. "Trust me big guy. I'll get you back to Glen's in one piece."

"What about my bike?" He asked, he didn't really want this night to end. She had gone from nervous to comfortable around him and he wanted to know more about her.

"I'll put it up in the garage and when this snow stops I'll bring it over to you."

"Oh, no. No one rides my bikes but me."

"Alright you big baby, if it's not too bad out at the house you can ride it back tonight. But if it's bad out, it's going in my garage until spring. Sound good to you."

Mark stood there and thought it over, on one hand he hated leaving his bike in the care of someone other than himself and Glen. But on the other it gave him another reason for going over to her house and if it had to sit until spring, it gave him a reason to visit when he got time off.

"Sounds good. Now let's get going."

She smiled at him and climbed behind the wheel. He walked around the back of the truck and climbed in as she turned the engine over. With a devious smile he stuck his cold fingers down the back of her neck and laughed as she yelped. This night had turned out better than he had thought and he no longer hated the bet as much as he had.

* * *

Glen was pacing his living room. Mark had left the house early that morning and still hadn't returned. He had tried Mark's cell but it went straight to voice mail and Glen's phone had ended up under the couch from his last attempt. There was a bad snow storm heading into the area and he didn't like the thought of Mark being caught out in it with nothing but his leather coat and his bike. He moved into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, his mind fighting between worry for Mark and plans to win Fiona. He had spent most of his day looking up poems, but the majority of them came off hackneyed and he was sure that they were on Hallmark greeting cards somewhere.

He had even pulled out some of his own poems that he had written when he went for his bachelors in English. They weren't great but they had come from his heart. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that they had been written about someone else. He couldn't even remember her name now, all he remembered was that she had sat in front of him and he had had the biggest crush on her, that was until he learned that she had been sleeping with the teacher. That had crushed him more than anything and he put the poems away. He then tried to write one just for Fiona, but the words wouldn't flow right and he had given up after an hour of staring at the paper.

Just as he poured the finished coffee in his cup he heard the sound of an engine pulling into his driveway and he headed back into the living room so he could look out the bay window. He didn't recognize it right off, the darkness making it hard to define the color. All that he was able to make out was that it was lighter color, like a white or silver. He seen Mark hop out of the passenger side and let out a sigh of relief, atleast he was back before the worst of the storm hit. Mark headed over to the driver side and pulled the door open and leaned in, he was there a couple of minutes and Glen assumed he was 'thanking' his ride home; with undoubtedly was of the female variety.

Mark closed the door and headed up to the front door. The horn sounded and Glen watched as the window rolled down, his heart plumetting to the souls of his feet when Fiona stuck her head out and shouted something to Mark. Glen heard the sound of the key in the lock and waited for Mark to enter before speaking.

"So...." He started.

"Don't start Glen. You didn't specify a starting date for this asinine bet of yours."

Glen realized Mark was right and watched with a glare as he made his way upstairs with a bounce in his step that hadn't been there this morning. With coffee in hand Glen headed back to the kitchen and sat back down at the table, pulling the tablet that he had left there earlier over to him and started to write. It would be a half an hour after 2am before he drug himself to bed,a smile on his face and pleased with what he had accomplished.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Ok, I'm not that good with poems, in fact most of them tend to come off worse than a kindergartner trying to write them. The one that is being used in the chapter was written and is owned by one L. Carling, but for sake of the fic, let's pretend that Glen wrote it. It also sets the scene. Now that that's out of the way, lets get this fic rolling and I hope that y'all enjoy!_

_Also Wrestlefan, Marky will be on his way, he has to dig his truck out of the snow banks that we have here in Marysville. And Vince muse is bound in the back seat for Jericho, he's been a bad boy. lol._

* * *

_Candles flicker softly on a table set for two,  
There's no one on the earth tonight except for me and you._

_A nice romantic dinner and a bottle of chilled wine,  
And we are here together in a moment stopped in time._

_A love so few have ever known and this is its birth night,  
Alone within our little world, you and I and candlelight._

_So soon we will set free the feelings that we want to share.  
And I am held here spellbound by your laughter in the air._

_Thoughts of love like falling leaves,  
Swirling in the autumn breeze,_

_Flow in our minds and in our eyes,  
A tender look and longing sighs,_

_We touch and as the fire starts,  
That we have kindled in our hearts,_

_We kiss and hear the angels sing,  
As heavens gift to me you bring,_

_No more to live my life alone,  
And in your soul I found my home,__  
_

_At peace within your loving arms,  
Captivated by your charms,_

_And happily I'd die for you,  
Here at this table set for two._

That was the poem that Fiona found slipped under her door the next morning in a large orange envelope. She had padded down the stairs to let the dogs out when she seen it poking out from under the bottom of the door. Curious she bent down and pulled it free, thinking that maybe she owed some back property taxes and hadn't heard them knocking on the door. She dropped it on the island, vowing to open it and see what it was after she let the dogs out. All four rushed out into the snow and she laughed as the pups seemed to disappear into the drifts. A cold wind blew in the open door and she shivered violently as it tore through the flimsy material of her t-shirt.

Fiona closed the door and after putting a pot of coffee on sat down and pulled the envelope over to her and carefully ran her finger under the flap to open it. The paper floated gently down to the table, the words written in flawless calligraphy across it. She picked it up and scanned it quickly, taking in every word of the prose. She flipped the paper over to see if anything was on the back, there was; in the same calligraphy were these words:

_You and I haven't started on the right foot, and even when we attempted to give it a chance something stood in our way. All I'm asking is for a night of your time, a mere moment in the endless time line of life. A causal dinner, just us two deepening our knowledge of one another. Another chance to finish what we started, without anything stopping us. I'll stop by this evening around 8, it's now up to you whether or not you want to answer the door._

There was no doubt in her mind that it was Glen. She set the paper aside and looked out the sliding glass door, watching the dogs frolic in the snow and wondered how her life had suddenly gotten complicated. She had made the vow to avoid any involvement with Mark, but after last night, after seeing a different side of him she wasn't so sure that she was making the right decision. And then there was Glen. It seemed like any time they got together it was like adding gasoline to a raging fire. There was the blow up and then the slow burning of the fire as their tempers simmered and soon their bodies took over, their minds taking back seat as the age old need to mate overwhelmed them.

Then to top it all off, they were best friends so if she chose one then the other would be bitter and it could spell the end of their friendship. And she really didn't want to be the Yoko Ono to their Beatles. Yet there was definitely something brewing between her and Mark. He tasted so good, and when he smiled she could have sworn that her heart stopped for moment before thundering like a herd of wild horses. But at the same time she couldn't deny that there was something between her and Glen. Both men had worked their way under skin and it was slowly maddening, like an itch in the middle of her back that she couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried.

Axel pawed at the door and she got up to let them in, her body on autopilot as her mind tried to figure out what to do. To many thoughts were running rampant and she didn't know what ones to believe and what ones to discard. One of the pups ran over and jumped on her, it's tail wagging and it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth. She knelt down and scratched behinds it's ears, smiling as it covered her face with sloppy kisses. The other pup wandered over and bumped it's head against her thigh and she scratched it's head too, her mind still occupied with both Mark and Glen. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe that she'd be stuck between two of her musi. Two living, breathing, touchable beings that she had no doubt wanted to pound her into submission.

She pushed back to a vertical base and leaned against the counter, Slash padded over and flopped down on her feet, letting out a breath as he placed his head on his paws. Axel plopped down on the other side and the pups between them, creating a semi-circle around her. Asher then appeared out of seemingly nowhere and rubbed against her back, purring loudly. Fiona felt a little better surrounded by her pets and it did help ease her mind somewhat. Still the way Glen stormed out of her house yesterday she got home stood out in her mind. He had acted like a jealous lover off to defend his lady's honor without hearing the whole story. It wasn't as if Mark had forced her, she had been a willing participant; a very willing participant.

Of course now she was wondering if Glen expected her to put out now that he knew she had slept with Mark. If he was, he was sadly mistaken and she'd make no bones about it if pushed. Asher nudged her elbow and she looked over at him, smiling at he looked up at her cuorisly with a low 'meow'. There was a knock on the front door interrupting the quiet moment and she pushed away from the counter and headed to the door. With curious look on her face she opened the door, and stared into the biggest bouquet of creamy-white rose buds with the slightest hint of red at the tips.

"Ms. Daegan?" The delivery man said as he looked around the arrangement.

"Yes."

He handed her the flowers and with a smile headed back down the walk way, and after filling out some paper work in the drive way drove off. Fiona looked at the flowers and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh smile of the roses. It was a rarity to find them this time of year and knew that whoever sent them must have spent a pretty penny on them. At first she thought that they were from Glen, a preview of the type of treatment that she'd receive this evening if she chose to come. She headed into the kitchen and set the arrangement in the middle of the counter, happy that a vase had been included. Asher padded over and batted at one of the buds, causing an envelope to drop to the counter. The sound of the paper hitting the surface made him jump and he scurried away, hiding behind the fruit bowl and peeking up over an orange to stare at the flowers. With a laugh she picked it up and opened it, unfolding the paper contained within.

_Fiona, I don't have a great way with words, so I'll let JB O'Reilly say what is on my mind._

_**A White Rose**_

_The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_Enjoy these flowers and know that their beauty doesn't compare to yours._

_Mark C._

Fiona's mouth formed a surprised 'O'. She sat down and looked at the flowers, her mind running the poem over again in her mind. What stuck out most was the word 'love'. She barely knew Mark, and he her so for him to speak of love so early was preposterous. Infatuation she could understand, but love? Sure he was toying with her, love takes a while to grow; alot longer than a one night stand and a dinner for two. She folded the note and put it back in the envelope and stuck into a drawer. Out of sight, out of mind as the the old saying goes. Even though it was confusing for her to try and sort things out, she suddenly had an idea for a new novel. She got up and headed up to her room, her laptop calling to her and her mind now obsessing over something else. At least for a little while.

* * *

At ten minutes til 8pm, Glen headed up her front steps. He was dressed in khaki pants and a pale blue long sleeve shirt. He had his leather coat on over top and tugged on the one sleeve nervously. In his left hand was a single Intuition rose, or the painters rose; a flower of dual shades of red with no two exactly the same. He knocked tentatively on the door, not sure that she had gotten letter and if she had not sure that she'd open the door. The winter wind whipped around him and he moved around a little to keep warm as he waited. What seemed like forever passed and he was about to turn around when the door opened, bathing him in light as she stood there in the doorway.

His breath caught in his throat as he flicked his eyes from her head to her feet. She was wearing a deep red gown with a modest neck line and knee lenth skirt. Her hair was done up in curls and around her throat was a small lone ruby, winking in the light. He moved closer and held the rose up to her, a smile on his face. With a similar smile she took the rose and motioned for him to come in. He stepped into the living room and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen only to return a moment later.

"You look lovely." Glen said as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered her his elbow.

She nodded and he led her out the door, waiting as she locked the door before they headed down the steps and to his Explorer. He opened the door and helped her in, making sure she was comfortable before heading around to his side. He had left the vehicle running so it was nice and warm, giving her a rosy glow after being in the cold. He pressed one more kiss to the back of her hand before pulling out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Fiona asked as she turned slightly so that she could look at him.

"Some place quiet where we can talk and start all over again." He replied with a grin.

They didn't have that many upscale restaurants there, and he had heard from Chet that the new bar, 'The Ole Bag of Nails' served meals as well as booze. Glen had called to see if they had a private dinning area, they did and he hurriedly rented it hoping that Fiona would agree to go to dinner with him. She had and he was glad that she was going to give this a second shot. All he had to do now was to turn on the charm and get her to see that there was something between them, something that of nurtured could be something great for them both.

There was no talk between them during the ride and Fiona started to get nervous, wondering what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to go to dinner with Glen. He was still grinning like a mad man, tapping lightly on the steering wheel in time with the song on the radio. With a small sigh that she was sure went unnoticed she turned her head and stared out the window, watching as the snowbanks raced past her in the night. And even though she was with Glen her mind kept going back to the poem that Mark had sent with the flowers, and she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: First and foremost I want to apologize to my readers for the extended absence in updates to this, Witchy, Mirror and Mania. It seems as if my musi are bored and want to move on. But they forget that I am the one in charge as such they listen to me. It took a little brow beating but I have Kane, Jamie, Matt, Bam, and Taker muse all heading my call. So hopefully I'll have more updates coming out soon._

_Secondly, for anyone that watching SD this friday, did anyone else notice that Randy seems to favor Cody over Ted? I found it interesting that he seemed to have picked Cody as his favorite. Not that Cody doesn't deserve it, it's just odd. And near the end when Hunter was reaching up, it was a tender hand that cupped Randy's face and the look on Randy's face spoke volumes of hurt lover. So I was wondering, if anybody wanted too, maybe a Randy/Cody/Hunter pairing. Everything else is up to you if you wanna do it._

_I also want to apologize for the length of this chapter, but once I started it just seemed to never stop. Anyways, I've rambled enough, Enjoy!_

* * *

They reached the bar and Glen got out first and opened the door for Fiona, smiling as he helped her out. She gave him a small smile and placed her hand on the bend of his elbow. Once they entered the pub Glen took their coats and handed them to the man in charge of the coat check. He smiled down at her as a waiter escorted them to the room he had reserved. The waiter left the menus on the table and Glen pulled her chair out for her. After making sure that she was comfortable he took his seat and picked up his menu with the pretense of reading it. What he was really doing was watching the gentle rise and fall of her breasts under the deep red brocade of her dress. She looked lovely sitting there, her eyes darting over the menu and he swallowed a moan as she flicked her tongue out to moisten her lips. She suddenly looked up and he smiled as he looked down.

"Have I grown an extra head, or a third eye Glen?" She asked as she laid her menu down and folded her hands on top of it.

"No."

"Then what's with the stare down?"

"You look beautiful tonight, that's all." He said with a shrug.

"Hmmm."

The waiter showed back up with a pad of paper and a pen and they both gave their orders. With a nod he left again and Glen cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Look, we didn't start on the best of terms Fiona and I want to rectify that situation." He reached over and grabbed her hand that was laying on the table limply, running the pad of his thumb over the back.

"Glen, what is so different about me now that you know who I am? I'm still the woman that you kept bumping into, on purpose I might add, at the store. Still the woman that lives next door with the four dogs and one cat. It just now you know that I'm famous."

"Fiona I really didn't know that much about you to begin with. At first you were just this beautiful woman that has the power to bring me to my knees with just one word."

"And now?" She questioned, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Now you're this wonderfully talented woman that without knowing it has brought some of my deepest and darkest desires to light."

"On one level that scares me." She said. "But on another level I find myself wanting to know which ones those are."

"Maybe on a later date we'll talk about it. But tonight is getting to know each other better than we do now." He said with a grin.

"You wanna go first?" She asked.

"Why not. Where did you grow up?"

"Michigan, out in the country. You?"

"I was born in Spain and spent some time there, but moved to the US later on. Family?"

"One brother and one sister. I'm the youngest child."

"None. Umm, if you weren't a writer what would you be doing?"

"I'd probably be a nurse like my mother or a prenatal doctor like my sister. What about you?"

"If I wasn't wrestling I think I would have become a mental health professional."

"Hmmm, Dr. Jacobs has a nice ring to it." Fiona said with a smile. "Would you have a particular area of expertise?"

"Maybe phobias or multiple personality disorder."

"It wouldn't ever be boring that's for sure."

The more they talked the more they felt at ease with each other and soon it was as if they had known each other their entire lives. Fiona was laughing at something that Glen had when the waiter brought their plates. She hadn't ordered anything special, just spaghetti with garlic bread and a glass of wine. He had gone slightly fancier, shrimp alfredo with white wine. They ate quietly, enjoying the comfort of each other and the taste of the excellent dishes before them. The ease soon wore off as Fiona found herself watching as Glen ate. He gripped his fork gently but firmly, his fingers almost caressing the silver. And the way he wrapped his lips around the tines left her almost panting as she imagined what those lips could do to her.

Then the scene flashed and she was once again throwing snowballs with Mark in the parkinglot, grinning and laughing like children. Her mind was so twisted from the constant comparing of the two that she wondered if it would be better if she just moved away. But knowing her luck she'd end up next door to yet another wrestler.

"_Is it my destiny to forever have my life invaded by these titans of the ring?_" She thought ruefully as she remembered living next to Nash, and now what was transpiring between her, Mark and Glen. "_Although the thought of both of them.....NO!!!!! Stop that line of thought missy. There's going to be no threesome hanky panky between you all so get that thought outta your mind right now......But, who's to say that they wouldn't like it?.........Me that's who, we aren't a slut, a whore, or a ring rat, so don't continue to act to like one. Pick one man and stick to working on things with him.......But it could be so much better with the two of them....._"

"What are you thinking of?" Glen's soft question startled her out of the fight she had been having with herself and she blushed bright crimson.

"N-nothing."

"Ah....inspiration. I understand how that works. I've been know to write a few things in my day." Glen said with a grin, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yea, when my musi take hold I tend to loose sight of time and place." She grasped the offered excuse and turned her attention back to her plate, pushing a meatball around on her plate as her heart rate slowly worked it's way back to normal.

"So, is it inspiration on a new work, or are you working on something now?"

"Ummm, I've been working on something. But it's not working out the way I want it too. At least not yet."

"Mind if I ask what it's about?"

"Well, there's this woman, she's stuck between two men. But she's not sure whom she should pick. One is dangerous and every thing that he mother warned her about. But the other, just as dangerous yet there's a soft edge to him. On top of everything else, she's the daughter of a duke and custom demands that she marry at her station if not above. One is socially acceptable, while the other is two places below her. To marry down will bring shame upon her family while marrying the other might cost her the best thing in life. True love." She had lost herself in the explanation and didn't notice the frown that momentarily marred Glen's forehead.

"Sounds pretty good. I do have question though." He asked as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand loosely, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"What's that?"

"Where do you get your inspiration?"

"It, uh, just sorta comes to me in spurts." She said, willing herself to look away before she buckled and told him the truth.

"Hmmm."

Glen had this sorta half pleased grin on his and he raised her hand to his lips before motioning for the waiter to bring the check. Fiona sat back, watching as he smoothly pulled his wallet from the inside of his jacket and putting his credit card on the little plate before handing it back to the waiter. There were no wasted movements that Fiona could discern and she made a mental note to add that to her one lead. With grace that one wouldn't attribute to one his size, Glen got out of his chair and pulled hers back for her and offered her his hand to help her stand. She blushed lightly as she took his hand and stood, trying to keep her eyes away from his, knowing that they were her weakness when it came to dealing with Glen.

With one look he could turn her to jello and have her do anything that he wanted her to. The only bad thing was, she didn't hold that same power over him. All she knew was that she had written something that had spoken to some deep, hidden part of him. While that knowledge was useful in itself it wasn't the same as having the power to reduce a man to a puddle of goo. Although he had said earlier that she could have brought him to his knees with one word. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered what that word was.

A hand pressing the center of her back to propel her forwards brought her once again out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Glen grinning slightly. His hand was splayed wide across her back, the tip of his thumb and his pinky finger touching the sides of her back. It didn't take much to make her realize just how small she was to him and Mark. That small reminder even buoyed the respect that she had for Glen when he stopped that one night, putting on hold what both their bodies had been hungering for. It also made her decision that much harder. Mark was gentle and caring, he didn't do anything that he must have thought she couldn't handle. And the night before he had cradled her head as gently as one would a child when he had thought that she had been hurt.

The cool blast of air had her pulling the collar of her coat up, and she suddenly realized that she didn't remember even putting it on. She took another peek at Glen from the corner of her eyes and noticed that he was doing the same thing to her. The SUV wasn't too far off and Fiona didn't know whether she wanted the walk to end or if she wanted it to be over quickly. There was small beeping that filled the air for a moment and she realized that he had unlocked the doors. He walked around and held the door open for her, making sure that her coat was completely in before shutting the door and heading around to drivers side. The interior was cold, and it helped clear her head. With a small grin she watched him slide in and quickly thrust the key in the ignition.

He turned the vehicle over and rubbed his hands together to warm them as he waited for the heater to kick in and warm up. Their breaths were visible inside the cab and she silently watched as he blew into his hands, still trying to coax some warmth into them. Acting on impulse she reached over and took one of his hands in hers, silently cursing herself for what she was about to do. She cupped his hand and blew onto it, inhaling the sent of spaghetti and garlic as the breath bounced off his skin and hit her nose.

"Fi......."

Her name died on his lips as he leaned over and pulled her close, slanting his lips over hers. One of his large hands cupped the back of her head and held her still as his tongue nudged the moist seam of her lips and finally worked it's way past. Smoothly and slowly his tongue rubbed against hers, dancing and withdrawing until she started to thrust back at him. For what felt like an eternity their tongues done battle as hands grasped and worked their way into clothing. In a move that once again showed off his quickness he drug her over the small console and seated her firmly on his lap. It was plain to see, or rather feel what the contact was doing to him and she cursed herself again for starting this.

However all thoughts died when she felt Glen's fingers drag up her thigh and dance across her already dripping core. He swallowed her moans and worked a finger past the thin barrier of her panties, teasing until she arched into him. Their panting filled the cab and Glen's fingers withdrew. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, his breath fanning her face.

"Fi....if I don't stop now....I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stop....." The words were interrupted by heavy pants and in the blink of an eye she made up her mind.

She captured his lips again and ground herself against him, leaving no doubt as to what she wanted. Glen growled low in his throat as he fumbled to free himself from his khaki pants and after pulling her panties to the side, drove into her. Both let out growls, Glen as he fought to control the pace and Fiona as she clawed at his shoulders. In the back of her mind she knew that they were parked out in public any manner of person could stumble onto them. That added to her excitement and worked herself in time to Glen's thrusts, sighs and moans working themselves past her lips as she drew closer. With one more thrust she convulsed and cried his name, tightening her muscles as she threw her head back.

The sudden tightening pushed Glen over the edge and he clamped his arms around her waist and held on tight as he thrust once more, emptying into her with a hoarse yell. She was arched over the steering wheel, her breathing still erratic and Glen laid his head on her chest as he tried to gain his own breath. The expreience had been more than he had bargained for. His skin tingled and his felt as if his racing heart was going to burst through his chest. The heater had since reached it point and was blasting hot air, making them sweat even more. He brought his head up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he gently moved her back over to her seat.

The ride back was completely silent and Glen had no idea if Fiona regretted what had transpired. He had snuck quick glances at her during the ride, but her face gave away nothing, it was completely still; a small smile on her face. But he couldn't tell in the darkness if it was sad smile or a contented one. All too soon her house loomed before them and he killed the engine as he turned to face her.

"Fi....."

"Glen, I don't regret it." She said softly, and he thought that he could see the slightest of blushes covering her face. "This has been lying in wait for us for a long time now. We both knew that it would only take one small thing to ignite the powder keg that was come so close to exploding so many times. Don't worry, I wanted it. You weren't in the wrong. I want to thank you for a lovely evening Glen." She finished her speech with a kiss, running her tongue over his lips before pulling away and hopping out of the cab.

In a daze he watched as she headed up the steps, a grin splitting his face practically in half. He sat out there until the coolness of the cab spurred him to turned the SUV back on and head home. Unsurprisingly Mark was already in bed, or at least was in his room watching tv. With a thankful prayer that he sent skyward he started up to his room, his grin still in place as he dropped off to sleep mere minutes later.


	21. Chapter 21

Fiona had fallen asleep almost as soon has her head hit the pillow the night before and as the morning sun peeked into her window, she waited for the self loathing to hit. Axel, Slash, the pups, and Asher had joined her in bed some time during the night and their combined snores filled the silent room. She was sure that the idiocy of what she had done was going to set in and then she'd spend the day avoiding mirrors and anything that made herself look herself in the eye. Surprisingly as the minutes ticked away it never surfaced and she started to wonder if it was even going to appear. In fact she felt rather pleased that she and Glen finally gotten the sexual tension out of the way. The only thing that intruded on her happiness was that she was starting to feel something towards Mark.

But if she was completely honest with herself, she knew that she had had something for Mark since the first time they had met. But the absence of the self hatred that she had felt after her night Mark confused her. It wasn't like her to sleep around. She had never led anyone on in her life. Yet as she thought about the situation she was in, she knew that that was what she was doing. And it wasn't fair to Mark or Glen. Some of the self hatred had found a way in, but it wasn't over the night before, it was because she was doing the same thing that she ridiculed girls for doing in high school. She hadn't moved since she woke up, the pups and Axel looked so peaceful curled up with their paws on her stomach, but Mother Nature was calling so she slipped out of bed as gently as she could.

There was a grunt from the bed and turned to see that Slash and Asher had taken her spot. With a laugh she decided to shower and try to get some work done on the newest book she was working on. She had some details to write in about the one lead that was modeled after Glen. She hummed a little as she gathered clothes and set her water temperature. She was still feeling upbeat and started to sing out of key as she stepped under the warm spray. She closed her eyes and worked her hair into lather, her mind on her book rather than what had transpired the night before. The water cascaded down her back and her eyes closed as clips from the night before flashed before her eyes.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but the blast of cold water snapped her out of her daydream with a shriek. She turned off the water and stepped out; thankful that her body had been on autopilot at her mind took off to parts unknown. She was clean and her hair smelled like her herbal essences shampoo so at least she wouldn't have to wait and then get another shower later after the water heat caught back up. She wrapped one of her biggest and fluffiest towel around herself and wandered into her bed room. Axel looked up from his spot and jumped down when he seen her over by the closet. He pushed his nose into her hand as she browsed her closet for something to wear.

She finally decided on a plain black shirt and jeans. She thought about going for an early morning run, but a quick look outside killed that thought. What seemed to be another 6 to 8 inches must have fallen over night and she wasn't too fond of jogging in near freezing temperatures. Axel nudged her leg and whined as he looked up at her, a clear sign that he needed to go out.

"Alright big boy. Let's get you outside."

Fiona had just filled her coffee cup and was about to sit down at her kitchen table when her telephone rang. With a slight grumble she walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello sis."_

"Hello Bryant." She said as she blew out an annoyed breath. "What can I do for you today?"

"_You could go back to medical school and finish your degree for one._" He said condescendingly.

"Bryant I've done explained that I'm not going back to school. I'm not cut out to be a doctor." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Do you have no idea what hell you're putting mom and dad through? Hmmm? They've given us everything and you threw it away to write your slutty little stories._" His voice was rising in pitch and Brianna had to clench her teeth to keep from saying something that she'd regret later.

"Bryant. Mom and Dad aren't upset or disappointed with me. They support what I'm doing. And my stories are slutty……well ok maybe a few are. But sex sells, I have the bank account to prove it."

"_Fiona you're lying to yourself. Mom and Dad are ashamed to even acknowledge that you're their daughter. Whenever they see one of your releases they duck their heads in shame and hurry away. You're ruining their lives Fiona. Doesn't that bother you? Or are you so self-centered that you can't see the shame and hurt that you're piling on your family. Did you know that you're the reason that Nicole's husband left her? He couldn't bear to be a in family that such a dark cloud hanging over it._"

"Bryant you know as well as I do that Curtis left Nicole because he was sleeping around with his secretary. My choice of employment had nothing to do with that." Fiona seethed.

"_That's a load of bullshit Fi and you know it. He was worried that if he and Nicole had children then they'd turn out as disturbed as you. Maybe if you were writing more traditional romances it could have been over looked. But no you have to go and write about abominations to the word relationship. You drag the name of marriage and love through the mud with those….those….tales of male sexual encounters and the fornication between two women._"

"Goodbye Bryant." She interrupted before slamming the phone down on the receiver.

Growling she took a sip of her coffee only to snarl and toss it in the sink. It had cooled while she was listening to Bryant run his mouth and as she poured herself another cup she wondered if what Bryant had said was the truth. Were her parents ashamed of her? Had she really caused the split between her sister and her husband? She was still drowning in her thoughts when she let Axel in, only now she was fretting about whether Bryant had been right after all.

* * *

Mark had come down to the kitchen looking for something to take his early morning grumbles away. He knew that Glen drank coffee sparingly and never kept it around his house. However the big man was known for his addiction to Coca-Cola, and sure enough when he opened the fridge he found a few cans near the back. With a grunt he pulled one out and popped the top, listening to fizz as the carbonation made it's annoyance at being disturbed known.

He ambled over to the front door and cracked it opened, hoping that the paper boy had been able to make his rounds. He looked down and smiled as he seen the paper swaddled in a plastic bag lying on the welcome mat. He reached out and snatched the paper up, shivering as the cold air kissed the exposed skin on his arms. Quickly he shut the door and headed back to the kitchen, wanting nothing more than sit down and enjoy his Coke and read the paper.

Too bad Glen had different plans. Just a few minutes after opening the paper, Glen padded into the kitchen and dropped down in a chair that sat across from Mark. Mark flicked his eyes upward and furrowed his brow when he seen that Glen was glaring at him. He expected Glen to say something, but when the big man stayed quiet Mark set the paper down and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Something I can help you with Glen?"

"Stay away from Fiona."

"Why?"

"Because I want her."

"Well I want her too Glen."

"Too bad. I seen her first."

"So what?" Mark asked, annoyed that Glen was doing this.

"So I want you back down."

"No."

"If you don't I'll tell her about the bet." Glen threatened.

"No you won't."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Because if you do, she'll know that you were in on it."

"Not if I play my cards right."

Mark glared at Glen. He couldn't believe that Glen was doing this. He was the one that started this damned bet, and now he wanted out? Glen said no more, he just leaned back in his chair and waited for Mark to say something else. When no words were forthcoming Glen got to his feet and headed into the living room, leaving Mark to ponder the newest twist in this drama he had found himself in. And he wasn't liking the outcomes his brain was showing him.


	22. Chapter 22

After spending an hour or so thinking about what he had gotten himself into, Mark decided to get dressed and head over to Fiona's house to get some work done on the book. The weird conversation between him and Glen was replaying in his mind and Mark wondered what had happened to make him do a complete 180 about the bet. Before he could make much sense of it, he was standing on Fiona's porch. He knocked and smiled when the door opened a minute later.

"Mark." She said in surprise. "I didn't expect you to be here today."

"I figured that you'd want to get a much done on the book as possible before I head back out to join the roster." He said with a grin.

"Of course. Come on in." She stepped back and ushered him in, shutting the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm, just some coffee if you have it."

"Of course, that's my life line." She laughed.

They headed into the kitchen, Mark looking everywhere but at her ass. It was hard to do; the jeans that she had put on were rather tight and just glancing at it had Mark mentally groaning. He sat down at the island and watched as she flitted about the kitchen to get his drink. She sat the cup down in front of him and then disappeared from the kitchen. He blew into the cup watching the surface of the liquid ripple then cast his eyes about the kitchen. It was sparkling and he had the feeling that she didn't spend a lot of time in that room.

In fact the only thing that looked to be used on a regular basis was the coffee maker and the toaster. The rest looked like it was nothing but a showroom for kitchen appliances. He took a sip of his coffee and noticed a pile of mail near his elbow and curiously moved them to see what the pile contained. Most were bills but one had a thick script flowing across the front. The post mark was out of Michigan so he figured that it was something from home. Not wanting to be too nosey, he moved the pile around until it looked like it had and took another sip of his coffee.

He had just swallowed when she breezed back into the kitchen with her laptop and a smile. Her hair, which had been loose, was now pulled back into a messy bun and a pen stuck out from her right ear. He watched with a smile of his own as she set up the computer and opened a file. Then after flexing her fingers she looked up and locked eyes with him.

"_She looks like a secretary or court reporter._" He thought with a grin.

"Ya ready?"

"Rarin'"

"Alright this is what I have so far. Go ahead and read over it and then tell me what you think."

She pushed the laptop over to him then got up to get herself a cup of coffee. After pouring the cup she turned and leaned against the counter, watching as Mark read through what she had. While his attention was focus on something other than her for moment, she took the time to trace his features and get a handle on his mannerisms. He had tamed his hair into a braid and she watched as he picked at the end while he read. It didn't take him long to read and when he looked back up she walked back over and sat down, pulling a notebook over and the pen from her ear.

"So?" She prompted.

"I like it." She frowned at the unspoken 'but' that hung at the end of the sentence.

"But?"

"But, and I can't believe that I'm saying this. I think that we need Glen here too. Kane is coming off as a little flat. Glen might be able to help with that." Mark said with a frown. The last thing he wanted was Glen ruining his time with Fiona.

"I see where you're coming from. I thought that last night, but was hoping that it was just all my imagination."

"What's the matter? You and Glen don't get along too well?" Mark asked, a slight sliver of hope blossoming when he heard the unwilling note in her voice.

"You could say that." She mumbled. "It's not that we don't get along, it's just that he tends to irritate me." _And make me so hot and bothered that I don't know left from right. _It was thought but her face still felt a little hot as her mind wandered back to the night before.

"That's Glen. He's like that to everyone." Mark said with a laugh, mistaking her blush as one of slight anger.

"I guess. So do you want to call him or should I?" She asked as she flipped pages in her notebook quickly.

"I'll do it." Mark said as he pulled out his cell. "_That way he doesn't get any ideas about why he's coming over._" He added in his mind.

* * *

Glen's cell rang loudly from its place on the night stand and he reached blindly for it. He had heard Mark leave but he was so wrapped up in thoughts about what had happened after dinner that he really didn't care to find out where he was going.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, We, uh…need you over here at Fi's._"

"What?" Glen sat straight up, wondering what in the hell Mark was talking about. "Wait, did something happen to her? Is she hurt?" Fear trickled down his spine and settled in his stomach as his mind jumped into warp drive.

"_No…Fi's fine. In fact right now she's playing tug-o-war with the Rott. But see, she'd doing the story of Taker. And her Kane character is rather….bland. We need you to give us some insight into his mind, maybe some dialogue._"

"So you want me to come over and watch as you flaunt your success in my face?"

"_It's not like that. We need yer help, but if you don't want to that's fine. It's only Kane that's going to suffer._" Mark's tone was off handed, he knew what Kane meant to Glen and that what he had said was the equivalent of a low blow.

"Well played Mark." Glen said with a slight chuckle. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes. Who knows maybe you'll learn a thing or two about women while I'm there."

"_Sure. As if I need help with that. See you in a few big guy._"

The dial tone buzzed in his ear and Glen let himself smirk as he got up from his spot on the bed and headed over to his closet. After a quick change into jeans and a sweatshirt he hurried into his boots and down the stairs. Judging from the tracks in the snow by the back door, Mark had walked over and Glen wasn't going to let himself be outdone. He shrugged into his warmest coat and hurried out into the blowing snow. In a matter of moments he was standing on her back porch stamping the snow from his boots and knocking on the sliding glass door.

He waited patiently for Fiona to open the door and noted grimly that Mark was sitting at the island barefoot and had Asher curled around his neck. He hung up his coat, snorting as he turned back to look at Mark.

"That's funny, I thought that the dead feared cats."

"You've been watchin too many of them damned DVDs." Mark retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm on the injured list, remember?"

"You could try working off some of the gut you've accumulated over the years that way the next time we're in the ring I don't have to carry yer damned ass."

"Please old man, I carry you. After ten minutes you're winded and ready to take a nap."

"Excuse me?" Mark growled as he got to his feet and went to stand toe to toe with Glen.

"Boys!" Fiona shouted, pushing her way between the two. "No fighting or I'm going to kick you both out into the snow. Without coats."

Mark looked down and his eyes softened. He went to take a step back, but was startled by a deep indrawn breath followed by a bellowed,

"FIONA NICOLE DAEGAN!"

_A/N: I know, I know. It's be forever. But I have a good excuse, I promise. My comp was in the shop and then I got sick. Really, really sick. *Hides from the masses* Pls don't kill me! But I hope y'all enjoyed this newest offering. *Tosses Matt Hardy Coats to everyone*_


	23. Chapter 23

Fiona sighed and laid her head against Mark's chest, hoping that she was imagining the grating voice that was ringing in her kitchen. When she felt Glen move back she straightened up and looked over.

"Bryant." She said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"So now you don't just write about _threesomes,_" The word was whispered as if it offended him. "You also participate in them."

Fiona let out another sigh and started to rub her temples to ease the sudden ache that had sprung up. She could feel Mark and Glen shifting feet and she wondered what was going through their brains. She didn't have long to wait.

"Now I don't know who in the hell you think you are little man." Mark started.

"But you don't break into a persons home and then talk to her that way." Glen finished.

Both men moved her so that she was behind them then started to advance on her brother. She fought a smirk as Bryant took a step back, Mark and Glen towered over him and she could see the fear in his eyes as they got within arms reach.

"Fiona?!?" Bryant squeaked as Glen rached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Tell your friends to back off Fiona."

"Fi?" Mark questioned as he turned his head to look at her.

"Leave him be boys. Jello legs there is my brother."

Mark and Glen traded looks before letting go and stepping back so that they once again flanked Fiona. Mark rested a hand on her lower back and Glen stood to the side with his arms folded. Both men were still staring at Bryant as he tried to get his composure back.

"Why are you here Bryant?"

"Didn't you get my letter?" He asked as he tried to straightened his shirt.

"What letter?"

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways, there's a medical convention a couple of towns over and I wrote you about it. They're speaking on the importance of doctors to today's society. I thought that that might get you back on track." He said haughtily. "And seeing has how you have decided to live in sin I guess I'll have to stay here to make sure that you don't sully the family name any further."

"Hey now you little bastard...." Mark started.

"Listen here you neanderthal, I know that you're used to banging my sister. But as long as I'm here, you and your _partner_," Bryant sneered over towards Glen, "are going to have to find someone else to slake your burning lust in."

"BRYANT!" Fiona screetched.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house!" She hollared as she pointed towards the door.

"I don't think so. Someone needs to bring you back to the fold sis. And seeing as how mom and dad have washed their hands of you, and Nicole doesn't want anything to do with you, it might as well be me. My life is the only life that your damned lustful stories haven't ruined or had any impact on."

"My writing hasn't touched our family in any way." Fiona growled through gritted teeth.

"What about Nicole's husband?" Bryant prodded.

"He's an idiot. My books had nothing to do with that."

"Fiona..." This time Glen moved up so that she was touching him lightly on one side. "Would you like me to remove him?"

"Have you no shame? Do you need to hide behind your lovers?"

"Bryant, I'm going to say this one time and one time only, Mark and Glen are not my lovers. Mark has employed me to write a book for him and Glen is my next door neighbor."

"Right, what kind of book can a biker wannabe possible put out."

"A what?" Mark growled as he took a step towards Bryant.

"Bry, I think you might want to take that back."

"And why might that be?" He asked cockily and rolling his eyes.

"Bryant, let me introduce you to Mark Calaway and Glen Jacobs, or as you might know them, The Undertaker and his brother Kane."

Bryant looked between both men, a confused look on his face until he finally placed the names. His face then went white and he fainted, his body hitting the floor with a dull thud. Fiona broke the silence with a hearty laugh that had her leaning against Glen to stay upright. Both men looked down at her, watching as she shook with laughter until tears rolled down her cheeks. Mark was the first one to chuckle and soon the kitchen was filled with their laughter at the fallen man.

"Alright.....can......we.....please....get.....back......to......work?" Fiona asked as she fought to catch her breath.

Mark nodded and bowed as she walked past him to head back to the table. Glen followed behind slowly, watching the sway of her hips and licking his lips almost nervously. Once they were all seated Fiona pushed the laptop over to Glen and waited for him to read what she had completed so far. Mark was spinning her pen on the table and she was watching him, nibbling on her thumbnail. Finally Glen cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes flicking between the two as they turned as one to stare at him.

"Well? Can you help my Kane?" She asked, watching with a slight worry in her eyes.

"He's not too bad, it's just that you can't feel his rage or helplessness." Glen explained. "Kane is like a powder keg, one wrong thing and he can blow, but the one thing that people don't understand is that he doesn't want to hurt others, but it was what he was brought up to do. He hears voices, and those voices aren't what he needs to listen too. Some times you can see that when he's in the ring, but most people just see a monster going out and stomping his opponents into the mat."

"Glen, you're talking like Kane is another person......." Fiona trailed off and looked between the two.

"He is."

"Like Taker is another part of Mark?"

"Pretty much."

"I really don't understand how. I mean, both are characters that you play. You are Kane and you are Taker. There shouldn't be seperation at all between you."

"Look Fi, if there were no seperation then it would be alot harder for us to function outside of the ring. Look at the mind games that they play. If we were to be in complete control during those times, I can gaurantee that our careers wouldn't have lasted as long as they have. It's just a mechanism that we've developed to help us get by. There are others that do it too, like Chris Irvine, Paul Wight, Paul Levesque. The list goes on, it just makes it easier."

"What Mark means is it's like an RP. While they are just parts we play, we don't let them effect our real life." Glen spoke up when it looked like Fiona was confused over Mark's spiel.

"Well now, that makes alittle more sense. Not much but a little. And I'm not one to pry so to each their own."

She shrugged her shoulders before stretching and looking at her watch. Her brow furrowed and she about jumped out of her skin when one of the pups jumped up on her. Neither man knew when the dogs had decided to join them, but there they were, all four laying around her in a semi circle on the floor. The pup wiggled around and whined slightly. The sound was echoed by the other dogs and with a laugh she slid off the stool and headed over to the back door. In a rush of yips and yowls the dogs rushed out and Fiona rested her head against the cool glass for a moment.

"You guys hungry?" She asked as she turned around and leaned back against the door.

"I could eat." Glen said with a smirk.

"You can always eat. That's why you have a gut." Mark scoffed.

"Oh and you haven't been known to put away food?"

"That's besides the point. I never said that I couldn't. All I implied was that even though I eat, I also work out."

"And I don't?"

"You can't prove by me."

"Boys! No more argueing ok. Yes Glen, you're a little pudgy." Fiona said with a sigh. "But it works for you." She added quickly. "Mark on the other hand, wouldn't look as good as you do carring around that meat you have." Both men looked they were about to say something so she started talking again. "But that wasn't the question. I'm starving. And seeing as how I have almost nothing here in the house I was wondering if you two big, strong men would like to accompany me to dinner."

"I'd love too." "Of course." They answered at the same time.

A few mintues later they were heading out to her truck and just as they were pulling out of the drive, Mark spoke up.

"What about your brother?"

"Let him eat what he finds. Besides, Axel and Slash will take of him."

* * *

Groggily Bryant pushed himself into a sitting position. His head was spinning slightly as he looked around. There was no sound in the house and carefully he pushed himself to his feet. He searched the bottom floor but didn't see Fiona, he was about to head up the stairs when he heard a growling coming from behind him. Slowly he turned around and found himself face to face with the four dogs.

"Help?" He whimpered quietly as the dogs closed in on him. "FIONA!!!!!"


	24. Chapter 24

Dinner had been an affair to remember. Fiona had found herself seated between Mark and Glen. Both men had tried to out talk one another, giving her the beginning of major head ache. More than once she thought that she caught them glaring at each other, but when she would look again they'd be smiling. Thankfully dinner didn't last long and soon they were heading back to her house. The snow crunched under the tires and she smiled as a devilish thought came to mind.

She waited until her drive came into sight and then with a whoop that caught both men off guard she gunned the engine and took the truck sideways into the drive. Twin gasps filled the cab and she fought hard to keep from looking to see their facial expressions. The truck fishtailed as she brought it under control and once it skidded to a stop she killed the engine and bit her lip. She didn't have to wait long for their reactions.

"Fiona!" Glen hollered as he grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"What in the hell was that little girl?" Mark demanded as he scooted to the edge of his seat and leaned between her and Glen.

"Come on guys. You only live once." She said, her smile faltering as they shared a look that turned into a smile.

"You're right Fi. We only live once. Better make the most of it while we can." Mark said as he slipped out of the back seat.

Before she could ponder the cryptic statement her door was wrenched open and Mark pulled her from the cab. The door slammed shut and a millisecond later she heard the other door slam. With a gulp she looked up at Mark, wondering what they had planned.

"Guys…..what are you do-" Her question ended with a shriek.

Both men took an arm and flung her into the snow, after Glen divested her of her coat of course. She rolled over, spitting snow out and glaring as she got back to her feet. Mark and Glen looked at her with identical grins on their faces. Quickly she bent down and scooped up some snow, flinging it towards the both of them. It blinded them temporarily and Fiona rushed them, taking only Glen down. They landed with an 'oof', snow billowing up around them. They rolled around for a moment.

Icy coldness rained down on them, causing them to break apart. Mark was standing over them with a smirk on his face, tossing a snow ball up and catching it repeatedly. Glen looked over at her and with nod they both charged Mark. He dodged Fiona, but Glen caught him square in the middle. Both men landed hard, and Fiona laughed as they started to brawl playfully in the snow. Fiona headed back over to the truck and grabbed her coat off the hood, slipping her arms into the sleeves as Mark and Glen continued to roll around.

Then above the din that they were making she heard a loud holler from the house. Confused she trudged up her front steps and peeked in the window. She really couldn't see anything, and as she was about to pull away she seen her brother running pell mell through the living room, all the dogs hot on his heels. Quickly she dug into her coat pocket looking for her keys. Then she remembered with a groan that her keys were still in the ignition of the truck.

As fast as the snow would allow she ran to the truck, grabbing the keys and heading back to the house. By then Mark and Glen had quit rolling around and were watching her oddly. She fit the key in the lock and threw the door open.

"AXEL! SLASH!" She yelled, bringing the dogs to a halt.

The pups whined but came to a halt as well when they seen Axel and Slash drop to their haunches. Bryant leaned up against the wall grasping his chest and wheezing loudly. Fiona patted her leg and all the dogs slunk over, their tails between their legs. Axel looked up, his ears cocked while Slash dropped down to the floor, placing his head on her feet. She tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. In the end she ended up ordering the dogs from the room with a slight giggle to her voice.

"Those damned mutts are a danger!" Bryant hissed as he watched them leave the room.

"To be fair you were in their house." Glen pointed out as he dropped down onto Fiona's living room couch.

"I wasn't talking to you…..sir." Bryant gulped when it looked like Glen was going to stand up.

"Listen here Bry, you are a guest in my home. They live here. You are stepping on their toes. My dogs weren't doing anything other than protecting what's theirs."

"Can't you at least lock them up while I'm here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're not going to be here any longer." Fiona said as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"You really don't mean to kick me out. Do you?"

"Bry, you showed up on my doorstep. _Uninvited _I might add. You've done nothing but talk down to me. And you expect me to let you stay here? What in the hell are you smoking?"

Mark and Glen stifled snorts, frowning when Bryant turned to glare at them. His glare faltered and he hurried from the room, obviously afraid of what they could do to him. With identical eye rolls they followed the siblings into the kitchen, just in time to see Asher launch himself at Bryant. With a yelp Bryant brought his hands up to shield his face, but Asher was quicker and dug his claws into Bryant's cheek. Glen shoved his fist into his mouth to kill his laugh and Mark just watched on, and amused grin on his lips.

"Get this damned hell spawned thing offa me!" Bryant cried as he tried to dislodge Asher.

"Hold still."

Bryant stopped his flailing but jumped when Fiona unhooked Asher's claws. The orange cat purred and wrapped itself around her neck, rubbing against her cheek. Bryant stood glaring at Fiona and the cat, blood dripping down his cheek. He moved slowly across the room, wincing when the dogs started to growl from the corner. Fiona looked over at Mark and Glen and nodded her head towards the living room. Once they were out of the room Fiona looked up at them and offered a wane smile.

"I'm sorry guys. I apologize for that dumbass in there." She said as she motioned towards the kitchen. "But I did have a good time tonight."

"We did too. It's not often that I roll around in the snow." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm going to go get Bryant settled for the night. And then send him packing in the morning." She grumbled.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow so we can work on the book."

"Sounds good. Glen are you coming too?" She asked as she turned her gaze to him.

"If you need me too."

"Couldn't hurt."

"Then I'll be here." He replied with a smile.

Mark rolled his eyes and started towards the sliding glass door. Glen wasn't far behind, but before he slipped out of the doors, he lifted Fiona's hand to his lips and kissed the back gently. Not one to be out done, Mark stepped back and kissed her lightly on the lips; smirking to himself when he heard Glen's low growl. He pulled away and smiled at Fiona as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Night Fi." He whispered before heading out the door.

"Adieu mon Petit." Glen said with a bow as he followed Mark.

Fiona pressed her fingers to her lips and watched as both men disappeared into the darkness. She heard Bryant moving around behind her.

"Slut." He bit out as he sat down at the island.

"Axel." She called. The dog got up and trotted over, growling as he passed Bryant. "Watch him."

Axel then walked over and sat down in front of Bryant, growling low in his throat. Bryant swallowed hard and Fiona patted Axel head before leaving the room.

"Night Bry." She called as she went up the stairs, Slash and the pups following.

"Fiona, you can't leave me like this." He called as he moved to get up from the chair.

Axel growled and got to his feet, making Bryant sit back down with a squeak; eyeing the dog fearfully.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: *Le Gasp* This fic is back from the dead and the next one on my list to be finished. So look for updates to this, Frozen World, Burning Desires and Dark Secret. (which is a collab between the talented WrestleFan4 and I and found on her page) Took me alittle while to get back into the swing of het but I think I have it nailed down now so it shouldn't be too long between updates for this. Thank you to all my readers and I hope y'all ENJOY!!!_

* * *

The next morning Fiona walked into the kitchen to find Bryant asleep curled up on top of her island. Axel was lying on the floor and lifted his head when he heard her foot falls. He let out a lazy woof and trotted over, butting his head against her knees.

"Good boy Axel." She said with a grin as she bent down and scratched behind his ears.

He whimpered and she headed over to the back door to let him out. The other dogs stirred from their slumber and were soon trotting behind him before they rushed out into the cold morning air. The breeze that the door let in drifted across the kitchen and she heard her brother stirring behind her. The smirk that had been there moments before slid off her face as she schooled it into a frown.

"You are a smudge on the family name." She heard him say, and the frown went from forced to genuine.

"And you are a pompous, closed minded, egotistical, stick up the ass, asshole." She shot back as she moved over to the coffee pot and started it.

"I take my coffee black."

"I'm sure that the diner in town can accommodate you."

"You always were a cold hearted bitch."

"And you were always a stuffed shirt that didn't have the brains that God gave a goose." She said, her voice laced with false sweetness. "Now don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

"I'm not leaving Fiona." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you are. If not willingly, then I'll force you out."

"And if she can't. I will."

Both Fiona and Bryant jumped at hearing Marks' voice. He was standing in the door way of the sliding doors, the dogs lined up behind him. He was wearing jeans, a hooded sweatshirt and his leather trench coat with his hair pulled back into a braid and a bandanna wrapped around his head. He stepped in and waited for the dogs to enter, patting Slash on the head as the dog took a seat at his feet. He shut the door and draped his leather coat over one of the bar stools.

"You're here early Mark." Fiona said with a grin.

"Well, I only have a couple more days before I'm outta here. Figured we get as much done as we can." He moved over to stand besides her, frowning when Bryant cleared his throat in Mark's direction. "Can I help you?"

Bryant colored but didn't say anything as he stalked from the room. Mark turned and looked down at Fiona, smirking when he seen her glaring after her brother. He nudged her shoulder and rolled his eyes, making her crack a small smile.

"So, got any coffee?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. Just put a pot on a couple minutes ago."

"You'll serve your fuck buddy a cup of coffee, but you'll make me go into town? Shows how much family means to you."

Fiona sucked in a breath, ready to lay into her brother. But Mark beat her to it. He walked over and picked the shorter male up by the back of his pants and shirt so that he was held horizontally off the ground. Bryant squawked indignantly as Mark carried him through the living room to the front door. There he put him down momentarily until he could get the door open, then he stepped out onto the porch and with all the might he could muster, flung Bryant off the porch into the snow. Before Bryant could get to his feet, Mark had returned to the porch and threw his suitcases at him.

Bryant ducked, covering his head as the heavy luggage rained down around him. With a loud guffaw, Mark turned and walked back into the house; locking the door behind him. When he returned to the kitchen Fiona was just staring at him as if she had never seen him before in her life. Then she finally broke down in a fit of giggles, curling up on the floor from the force of her laughter. The noise brought the pups running, and they covered her face in sloppy dog kisses. Axel wandered in and sniffed at her face, sending her into another peal of laughter. Mark felt Slash lean against his leg and looked down to see the dog twitching it's eyebrows at him as if to say "She's lost her mind.' He reached down and scratched the dogs head as Fiona pushed herself into a sitting position and fought to catch her breath.

"Feel better?" He asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Much."

Mark nodded and watched from his seat at the island as she got two cups down and poured the coffee. She sat his down in front of him and blew on hers before taking a sip.

"I thought that Glen was coming too?"

"He'll be along later." Mark said, hiding his frown behind his cup. "He was still sleeping when I left."

"His loss." She said with a shoulder shrug before leaving the room to get her laptop. She breezed back in a couple of minutes later, her hair put back up and looking like the secretary again. She set the laptop at Mark's elbow and slid onto the stool next to him. Mark shifted slightly so that his arm was brushing hers and waited to see what she was doing. She looked up and grinned at him as she opened the file to the book.

"So we're going to pick up where we left off yesterday. We had just gotten to the fire that claimed your family. Where are we going to go with it?"

Mark furrowed his brow and tapped into Taker, letting him take over his mind for a little bit. Even in his altered state of mind he kept replaying their parting kiss from the night before. After a few minutes he started to throw out ideas and they started an easy rhythm. It was strange at first, Mark wouldn't answer the questions until she asked them to 'Taker', but soon it seemed liked second nature and they had gotten through maybe two chapters when there was a knock on the sliding glass door. Without looking up she waved Glen in, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed down an answer that Mark had given her. Cold air rushed into the room and Mark shivered, turning round and rolling his eyes at his bald friend.

"I see that you finally moved outta bed ya big lump."

Glen laughed and helped himself to some coffee, leaning against the counter and watching as Mark and Fiona interacted, a frown starting as Mark reached over and patted her hand. He walked over and plopped down on a chair next to Mark and cleared his throat, breaking up whatever little moment they had going on.

"So where did we leave off?" He prompted when Fiona looked up at him.

"Taker was setting up for the big fire scene." She murmured as she looked down at the laptop, her fingers starting to fly over the keys again.

"Yea Sparky. You almost missed it." Mark grinned wolfishly. "Although it wouldn't have been that big of a loss if you had."

"For the last time, don't call me Sparky." Glen mock growled, narrowing his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.

Fiona rolled her eyes and looked up, flicking her gaze between Mark and Glen, noting the similarities between them as well as the differences—for writing purposes only. Atleast that was what she told herself when her eyes stayed too long on Glen's face and too long on Mark's broad chest. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat, picking up a pencil that lay on the table and tapping the eraser rapidly against the marble table top.

"Alright, we haven't started the fire scene yet, so why don't you catch up on what we've done so far Glen and then we'll go from there."

She pushed the laptop over to him and sat back in her chair, twirling the pencil between her fingers and trying to keep her attention anywhere but on the two men sitting across from her. It was hard to do seeing as how Axel had come up and sat near Mark, laying his head in Mark's lap and nudging his hand with his nose to be petted and Asher coming up and sniffing at Glen before climbing up and wrapping himself around the large man's neck. The peace and tranquility wasn't to last; before Glen could even push the computer across the table top a loud pounding sounded at the doors, stirring the dogs into a barking frenzy as they tore through the house and congregating in front of the front door. Fiona waded through the growling and barking sea of fur and peeked out of the window, sighing in annoyance when she seen her brother standing on her front porch, scowling as he raised his hand to knock again.

"Mark, Glen can you come put the dogs in the mud room?" She called out as she picked up one of the pups and cradled it as it licked her face.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he poked his head into the living room and whistling for the dogs.

"Bryant."

The name rolled off her tongue like a nasty curse; her face a mask of complete disgust that made both Glen and Mark laugh at her. Once the dogs were put away she opened the door, growling in her throat as Bryant tried to step inside.

"Can I help you Bryant?"

"Fiona this is childish." He sneered, his eyes widening as Mark and Glen moved so that they were behind her with their arms folded over their chests. "Why can't you just lay aside your whorish ways and follow in Mom and Dad's footsteps? They've given you everything and you threw it away for—for these two muscle heads that have probably taken so many steroids that their penis' more than likely can't even get hard without the aid of drugs."

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Glen said quietly as he stepped around Fiona and yanked Bryant of his feet by the collar of his shirt. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen good. What your sister decides to do with her life is her own business and it would be in your best interests if you butted the fuck out and let her be." Glen shook him, narrowing his eyes in a Kane like manner. "Do I make myself clear?"

"T-this is assault. I'll have you thrown in jail for t-this." Bryant stuttered as he fought to keep his tough façade up.

"You think this is assault? You ain't seen assault yet boy." Glen threatened, cocking his free fist back and acting as if he was about to let it fly.

"You'll both rot in jail if you do it."

"Really? 'Cause as far as I can tell, you busted in here and started to get rowdy, threathin' the little lady here and all we did was protect her from some potentially drugged up home invader." Mark drawled as he boredly studied his nails.

Bryant went stark white in Glen's hand, his eyes flying over to Fiona's face and finding her smirking at him, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"You wouldn't let them do anything to me…..would you Fi?" He asked, his voice bordering on pleading and down right scared.

"You're damned right I would Bryant. No once Glen here lets you down I want you to get back in your car, drive the fuck away and forget where the fuck I live."

"Did you catch all that?" Glen asked, shaking him again so that his head snapped from front to back.

Bryant nodded and when Glen let him go he scrambled down the front steps; tripping over his feet and landing face first in the snow. From their vantage point in the front door Mark, Glen and Fiona laughed as he fumbled with his keys and fought to get the door open. He peeled out of the driveway, snow flying as he fishtailed down the road; a plume of snow and exhaust smoke the only markings of his presence. With one last chuckle Fiona turned and faced Mark and Glen; pointing towards the kitchen and commanding as though she were an army general.

"Alright you two slackers, get moving and lets get this done, I have things I want to do today that doesn't involve being cooped up in the house."

She headed into the kitchen while Mark and Glen shook their heads and followed shoving each other childishly and bickering as they sat back down at the table.


End file.
